


Guardian Angel

by EnglishPoet18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 72,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CARYL fic set in season 1. Follows the story line for the first few chapters, but then I am taking it a different route. I am keeping/getting rid of some of the characters to fit my story. Thanks for reading! I do not own The Walking Dead and as usual, this fic is rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

...........

"Mom, are we safe here?"

Carol looked over at her daughter, looking all of her twelve years in age and very much worried at the moment. Tugging her little body in close to hers, she tried to think of something reassuring to say, something to give them hope when she wasn't entirely sure there was any. The news reports had called the whole event some sort of epidemic, some sickness that the CDC was working on finding a cure for.

Apparently the CDC was wrong. There was definitely something very wrong when people began to eat other people. Carol had been horrified upon seeing one of them shuffle by their car when they had gotten stuck in a traffic jam on the highway. Carol had been attempting to evacuate herself and her daughter Sophia, but it appeared everyone else in Atlanta had had the same intentions. If they hadn't met Dale out on the highway, they might have still been down their somewhere running for their lives.

They had gotten stuck behind Dale's RV and he had climbed to the top to used his binoculars so that he could see what was going on ahead. From there, Carol had met Lori, Shane, and Carl. Lori's husband was thought to be dead, having been in one of the hospitals when the chaos had started.

Carol felt bad for Lori. She knew what it was like to lose a husband all too well, except Carol didn't mourn the loss of hers. Ed Peletier had died five years ago from a massive heart attack and ironically Carol had felt nothing but relief. She hadn't even felt the slightest twinge of sadness. Even Sophia hadn't seemed upset over the news. Ed had been emotionally and physically abusive. It was hard for Carol to see herself as an independent person now that he was no longer around, but she was managing. Some days were harder than others and she was still somewhat weary of men in general.

The quarry seemed like a safe enough place for them to be right now though. There were other people there and so far everyone seemed really nice. A woman named Jackie had even given Carol and Sophia a tent to sleep in. They all had their tents pitched in the same area, several of the men keeping a watch out for anything unusual. There were several other women as well, but Carol hadn't learned all of their names yet. She knew Lori and also Andrea, a woman who was there with her younger sister whom Carol hadn't met yet.

Then there were the men. Shane seemed like a nice enough guy from what she had seen of him so far. He had been a police officer with Lori's husband Rick. There was Dale, Glenn, and T-Dog, all of whom were also really nice. Just like with the women, there were more men there, but she simply hadn't been introduced to them all. That was okay with her though. She preferred to keep her distance, not wanting to attract the wrong kind of attention.

A rustling in the bushes not too far from their tent bought Carol to alertness. She gasped and turned, holding Sophia tightly in her grip. Daryl entered, carrying a crossbow hoisted over one shoulder and a string of dead animals over the other. He glanced at her fleetingly as he passed through and she relaxed her grip on Sophia slightly. She had met Daryl and his brother Merle as well. They had traveled into the group a week ago, Merle stirring up a ruckus as they did so.

She couldn't quite get a good read on them, but so far they didn't seem so bad. Of the two, Merle seemed more inclined to cause trouble, but Daryl always kept off to himself. He seemed like he preferred it that way and the others didn't go out of their way to speak to him.

He plopped down outside of his tent that was set up away from the others, but close to her and Sophia's. She watched from the corner of her eye as he began to unstring the animals, laying them out in front of him so that he could skin and clean them.

"Mom?" Sophia asked quietly, pulling Carol out of her trance-like state.

Carol glanced down at her, "I'm sorry sweetie. I guess I got a little distracted. What is it?"

"Can I go watch him?" Sophia asked, her eyes darting over Carol's shoulder.

"Who?"

"Daryl."

Carol frowned, "Sophia, you know we always address adults using Mr. or Mrs."

"But he said I could call him Daryl!" Sophia protested loudly.

Carol shushed her, "Sophia Rose," She chided, using Sophia's middle name.

Sophia lowered her eyes with a sigh, "Sorry mama."

The image her daughter portrayed tugged on her heart strings and she pulled her in close, squeezing her tight. She wasn't trying to be hard on her and she let a lot of things these days slide just because it brought joy to her daughter's life. There hadn't been much of that joy when Ed had been around and Carol found herself trying to make up for it even though it hadn't been her fault.

"If it's okay with Mr. Dixon, then you can go watch him," Carol conceded.

A grin split Sophia's face, "Thanks mama!"

Carol returned the grin, watching as her daughter ran over to where Daryl was sitting, the man looking up as she approached. He said a few things to her, but Carol couldn't hear their conversation. Then he looked over at her and Carol nodded to show her approval. He shrugged and then gestured to a spot on the grass in front of him. Carol watched as Sophia settled herself in that spot excitedly.

The fact that he had told Sophia to call him Daryl made her wonder how much time her child had spent with him that she didn't know about. It wasn't that Carol was overly worried about him hurting her, but she still didn't know him all that well therefore she was still cautious. In this world, there was no such thing as too much caution...especially when it came to family.

...

Daryl spread his kills out in front of him, prepping his knives to skin the animals. The process was nothing new to him. Before the world had gone to shit, hunting had been his life. It had been his great escape from the harsh realities of life. Now it was necessary for survival. He thought it was funny how all those fancy suits with their college degrees were probably quaking in their leather shoes by now...if they were even still alive. This was the time it paid to be a redneck and that was something Daryl felt like he was comfortable with.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the woman and her kid kept watching him. He hadn't been introduced to them really, but the kid had come around him some. He remembered her saying that her name was Sophia. She seemed like a real good kid, eager for attention it seemed and he wondered about her father. It wasn't really any of his business though so he didn't think about it too much.

Daryl could see his brother up by the RV talking with several of the others. He was thinking that they were planning some sort of mission to go into the city, gather up some supplies and such before everything got picked over. Daryl had no interest in going and no one had bothered to ask him along anyhow.

Hearing tiny footsteps, he looked up and saw Sophia making her way over to him. She stopped several feet away and then glanced back at her mama before looking at him again. He wondered if she was scared of him. Sometimes he came off pretty rough, but he wouldn't ever hurt a kid _or_ a woman for that matter. Wasn't his cup of tea.

"Mr. Daryl?" 

He bit back a snort at her choice of name for him, "Yeah, kid?"

"I was wondering if I could watch you with these animals...see how you do it. Mama said I had to ask you first," She said.

He was surprised to say the least. Most people were disgusted by cleaning animals and a tiny girl of no more than twelve or so would have been the last person he would have thought to be interested. Everyone else preferred not to know about it, just eating it methodically after it was cooked.

Daryl looked down at his kills spread before him and then over the girl's shoulder, locking eyes with her mama in question. The woman nodded and he took that as her consent so he gestured to a spot on the grass just in front of him.

"Reckon' you can watch, if you think you got the stomach for it," he replied.

She nodded eagerly, bouncing on her heels as she leaped to sit down on the grass. Daryl eyed her briefly for a moment and then went back to his process. It was soothing to do something that had become such a ritual for him. It was something that made life seem normal if only for a few minutes out of the day.

Merle would probably beat his ass if he knew that Daryl was giving away a small portion of the kills to the group. He always caught more than he and his brother could eat though and he didn't see any use in wasting good food. He hadn't ever been one to waste food. It was fine to hunt all day long, but just so as you intended to eat what you caught. Those who did it for the pure sport of it sickened Daryl. Besides that, he had quickly found out that no one in the group was particularly good at hunting anyway, as evidenced by their shoddy attempts at it. "City folk," was what he and Merle referred to them as.

Sighing, he drug his mind back over the task at hand, nearly forgetting that the girl was still there for a moment. Glancing at her, he saw that she was watching him in utter fascination. It amazed him at how much focus she had on the task. He found himself wanting to teach her and he opened his mouth to speak, the words simply flowing forth.

"See this is how you do it..."

...


	2. Chapter 2

...

Carol's stomach rumbled at the smell of Daryl's cooking, reminding her just how long it had been since they had eaten a good meal. He was off to himself, sitting around a fire that he had built near his tent. She had been watching him a lot lately, noticing how he strayed away from the others, choosing instead to stick to his own devices. She respected and admired that about him. It also didn't escape her attention that even though he kept most of the food he caught, he still made a point to give some to the group, always handing it to Shane as if he were afraid the others wouldn't share it like they should.

Sophia was off playing with Carl, Lori keeping an eye on them for her. Lori was a nice woman, always taking turns with her on watching the kids, not that it was any kind of chore really. Carol was grateful for the down time though, the rare chance to somewhat let her guard down if for only a short time.

Her granola bar from earlier was long gone and she dug through their bag searching for something a little bit more fulfilling. Usually the group got together and cooked one big meal, pooling their resources to feed everyone, but it was still too early for that yet. She didn't know why she was so hungry, but she supposed it had something to do with the smells of her withdrawn neighbor.

Sighing, she realized her choices were limited to another granola car, a few cans of Vienna sausage, or some beef jerky. It wasn't exactly her idea of gourmet, but she supposed beggars couldn't be choosers as they say. Resorting herself to eating some beef jerky, she removed it from the bag only to be confronted with a plate of steaming meat as she came back out of her tent. Pausing, she glanced at the meat and then looked over at Daryl.

He was sitting with his legs crossed in front of his tent, using his fingers to pick meat off of the bone. He wasn't paying her any attention, but it was obvious that the plate had come from him. Not wanting to take away from his food, she picked it up and carried it over to his tent.

"Somethin' wrong with it?" He asked, gesturing at the plate as she stopped a few feet away.

Carol sputtered, not having expected him to think that there was anything wrong with it. She quickly recovered herself.

"Of course not! It smells..." She took another deep whiff and her stomach growled in hunger, making her face redden, "...delicious," she finished. "I just don't feel right taking your food."

He snorted, sucking the meat from one of the bones. She watched as he pulled the clean bone from his mouth and then proceeded to suck his fingers, wiping them off on his dirty jeans afterwards. He finally glanced over at her.

"Got plenty," he muttered, "Besides, I can hear your stomach growling from way over here. You need to eat. Skinny as a goddamn toothpick."

Carol raised a brow at his description of her. She looked down at her body as if seeing herself for the first time. She hadn't ever paid much attention to her figure, especially since Ed had died. Now she had to admit to herself that Daryl might be right. She was pretty skinny.

Feeling somewhat embarrassed that he had called her out for it, she nodded carefully and gripped the plate more tightly.

"Well thank you for the food. I'll let you get back to eating," she said softly as she turned to walk away.

Daryl sighed loudly behind her, "And don't give it to the girl either. When she comes back, you send her over here. I got more than enough for her, understand?"

Carol felt a smile tease her lips and she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "I promise to eat it all. Got to work on losing my toothpick status after all," she teased softly.

One corner of his mouth twitched and for a moment she thought he might smile, but he just shook his head and went back to eating. She sat down in front of her tent and began to pick off pieces of the tender meat with her fingers. She suppressed a moan at the first bite of the juicy meat. Closing her eyes, she savored the flavor of it on her tongue. Not being able to help herself, she began to eat like a woman who had been starved, pulling the bits of meat off of the bone with vigor. It was only when she had finished completely that she wiped her mouth and looked around.

Daryl was staring at her, his eyes almost seeming to dance with amusement. When she met his gaze though he looked away. Carol sighed with contentment, her belly now quieted. She leaned back against the edge of her tent and let her mind drift.

...

"Mr. Dixon?" Sophia asked.

Merle huffed, looking over at the little girl who had called his name. He recognized her as the daughter of one of the women in the camp, a mouse of a thing really. Merle wasn't one to like kids too much, most were scared of him and he preferred that really. This one though, she seemed to have grit, being the only kid in the camp to approach him.

He stopped tinkering with his bike and looked over at her in anticipation. "Well? Get on with it! Somethin' you need little darlin'?"

She scratched her head and looked around, Merle following her gaze. He saw her stop on Carl, the little shit that belonged to the real uppity woman whose husband had been a sheriff.

She cleared her throat, "Carl and I, well we were wonderin' if we could watch you for a bit. Never really watched somebody work on bikes before."

Merle sucked his teeth, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Carl again. "What's up with the kid?"

Sophia didn't miss a beat, "Oh, he's kind of scared of you. Not me though," she boasted proudly.

"Why ain't ya?" Merle asked curiously.

"My daddy was a mean man. I guess everyone else just seems nice in comparison." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

Merle felt a twinge in his gut and he fought against it. He didn't want to feel compassion or sympathy for this kid. To do so, would open himself up to the possibility of more people thinking that they could hang around him. Merle didn't like company, or people in general really. He much preferred for others to go on about their business and forget that he was even here. This kid had grit though and the more he looked at her, the more he could see it in her eyes. Despite his intentions, he knew he couldn't tell her no. He ground his teeth together at his predicament.

"Reckon' if you got permission you can watch for a bit. Don't be gettin' in my way or pepperin' me with questions though," he grudgingly warned.

Sophia grinned, nodding her head eagerly. "Thanks! I'm gonna go ask Mrs. Lori right now and be right back!" She called out as she ran off.

Merle watched the kid go, shaking his head at her. He twirled the wrench in his hands, thinking about what she had said about her daddy. Merle knew all about asshole daddy's. His had been a real whopper. Definitely wouldn't be winning any father of the year awards either. He sighed, his eyes drifting over to Carl again who was still standing in the same spot.

He was staring at Merle with wide eyes, seemingly frozen to the dirt. Merle almost grinned wickedly as a thought crossed his mind and he wanted to test the theory. Leaning forward, he pinned Carl with his best glare.

"Boo!" He hissed loudly.

Carl jumped, his mouth flying open in a gasp and he turned tail, running away so fast that he left behind a cloud of dust in his trail.

For the first time in as long as he could remember, Merle Dixon barked out a laugh. Shaking his head, he went back to working on his bike, visions of little girls with mean daddy's gnawing at him.

...

"Carol?" Lori asked as she approached Carol's tent.

Carol snapped her eyes open guiltily, ashamed that she had fallen asleep so easily in the middle of the day. What had she been thinking? She cleared her throat, looking over to see Lori standing there staring at her with a small smile.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off," she said as she began to become alert. She realized then that Lori didn't have the kids with her and a moment of panic overcame her, "Where are the kids? Sophia?" She came to her feet quickly.

Lori reached out a hand and touched her arm, "They're fine Carol. It's okay." She smiled reassuringly and Carol felt herself relax a bit.

"Is something else wrong then?" 

Lori bit her lip, glancing towards Daryl's tent and Carol followed her gaze, surprised to see that he was still there and cleaning his bow. Carol looked back to Lori curiously.

Lori lowered her voice. "It's about Merle," she said softly.

Carol frowned, "What about him?"

Lori turned her body slightly, looking a little uncomfortable, but Carol remained in place, watching her.

"Sophia's over there watching him work on his bike. She said you wouldn't mind and that Merle said it was okay." Lori leaned forward a little, "But I wouldn't let Carl go with her and I wanted to double check to make sure you were okay with it."

"He said it was okay, right?" Carol asked.

Lori nodded. "He did, but he's a little unsavory. He picks his teeth and curses a _lot,"_ Lori whispered.

Carol couldn't help herself and she laughed, the sound making Daryl lift his head and stare in their direction.

"If that's the least I have to worry about then it's fine. The man I was married to was three times the asshole that Merle Dixon probably ever thought about being. She can stay as long as he's not bothered by it. Do you want me to go talk to him?" 

Lori raised her brows in surprise and then she shook her head. "No, not unless you just want to. I'll keep an eye on her if you want. I just wanted to make sure that it was okay with you first."

Carol nodded, a little taken aback that the other woman was judging Merle so quickly. Carol didn't really know much about Merle, but she was learning a little more about the Dixon's every day by watching them. Merle was related to Daryl and that had to mean that somewhere deep inside of him there was a good man lurking, even if he was a little rough around the edges. She tried to forgive the other woman for her harsh judgement, reminding herself the kind of background that Lori had probably come from.

The next words from her mouth further shocked Lori and Carol had to hide her smile.

"I think it's actually a kind of good thing. Maybe she'll learn something from him. He's a strong man and seems to have some good ideas on things. If this is what the world is coming to, then maybe we all need to shadow a Dixon."

...


	3. Chapter 3

...

"Sergeant Dickface is sendin' a group into Atlanta and asked me to come along," Merle said as he leaned against a tree, watching Daryl sharpen his knife.

Daryl snorted at the nickname his brother had for Shane, the one who had been pegged as an unofficial leader for the group. For the most part, Daryl thought that Shane was an alright guy, but he didn't know him all too well yet. Suited him just fine not to know him either. The less he knew about any of these people the better. It would be easier to just walk away if he needed to later on.

Inadvertently his eyes drifted over to Carol's tent where she was currently holding a conversation with Sophia. He didn't let his eyes linger as long as he might have if Merle hadn't been watching him. The last thing he needed was his brother thinking he had the hots for some woman in this camp. He would never hear the end of it.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll stick around here until you get back," Daryl replied. "Who all is goin''?"

Merle sucked his teeth while stroking his chin absently. "Don't rightly know. Blondie with the perky tits for sure. That nigger woman an' the Asian kid too, I think."

Daryl rolled his eyes at Merle's descriptions. His brother had seemed like he was trying to do better since being in this group and not having anymore drugs, but Daryl could see that he was slipping a little. He worried about him going into the city and possibly finding something he could get tore up on later. Merle was still Merle though, drugs or not and he would always say what he thought, regardless of who might overhear him.

"The blonde's name is Andrea and the other lady is named Jackie. Glenn's the Asian kid," Daryl corrected.

Merle rolled his tongue around in his mouth, his eyes dancing with humor. "Oh-ho-ho! Baby brother gets an A! Look at you, all kissin' ass and shit! Goddamn brother, why don't you just cut off your balls why you're at it?"

Daryl ground his teeth together, averting his eyes in frustration. The last thing he felt like doing right now was starting an argument with Merle. His brother was a royal pain in the ass when provoked. Not that Daryl felt like he couldn't take him on, but he would rather not unless he had to.

"What time you leavin'?" Daryl asked instead of responding to his brother's jests.

"Meetin' by the box truck in half an hour. Gonna scout for supplies and shit. See how things look in the big ole' city."

Daryl nodded, "Fine. Be careful out there. I'm going down to the water and see if I can't hook some fish."

"I'm always careful brother. It's everyone else you need to be worried 'bout," Merle drawled.

Daryl just shook his head, reaching into the tent and grabbing up his gear before heading down to the water.

...

Carol grunted as she heaved the loaded down basket of laundry down the steep hill to the water to wash. Somehow or another she had volunteered herself for laundry duty and since their was a group heading out to the city, she didn't have many options for help. Lori was keeping an eye on the kids again so Carol was using the opportunity to see if she couldn't freshen up everyone's clothes a little. Only she hadn't anticipated just how many dirty clothes everyone would have. She hadn't even grabbed them all, but at least she could make a dent in the laundry mountain.

Stopping at the water's edge, she set the basket down on the ground with a relieved sigh. Removing the bag from her shoulder, she opened it to pull out some soap and a small bottle of laundry detergent. It probably wouldn't remove all of the stains, but at least it would help the smell.

Placing her hands onto her hips, she stared at the basket a minute as she tried to formulate the best way to go about doing the whole process in her head. She finally decided to dump the dirty clothes onto the grass and then wash them piece by piece, wringing them out before tossing them back into the basket. It would be hell carrying the basket of wet clothes back up the hill because they would be heavier, but she would have to manage somehow. Everyone else had jobs to do and she wasn't expecting to be coddled.

Dumping them out, she set to work opening up her detergent and kneeling by the bank to dunk the articles of clothing into the water. She picked up the first piece and grabbed her soap bar, shoving it into the water and rubbing the bar vigorously over the fabric.

"What the fuck?" A loud redneck voice floated over to her.

There was another curse and then footsteps crashing through the bushes before Daryl appeared in front of her, a frown creasing his face. Seeing her, he stopped short, obviously not having expected to find her there. He glanced at her and then over at her pile of laundry, scratching his head.

"Something I can help you with Daryl?" She asked as she turned her attention back to her task.

He shrugged, "Thought some of the kids were over here playing. I was fishin' over there and the noise was scaring the fish away. Didn't know you were doing laundry though."

Carol listened, amazed at hearing him say so much to her in one sitting. Normally he kept his responses as short as possible, grunting or only elaborating when he felt the need. He had the kind of voice that just sort of flowed over you with just the right amount of gruffness to make it sound sexy. She would never tell him that though.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "It won't take me too long to get this laundry done. I'll go as fast as possible and be out of your way."

He kicked at the dirt in front of him with the toe of his boot, "Didn't say you were in the way."

She smiled slightly to herself as she wrung the water from the garment, twisting it tightly with her hands. There was something about the way he did things that seemed so sweet to her. It amazed her that the others could seem so oblivious to it. There was a sweetness inside of that man and Carol could see it clearly even if no one else could. Or maybe it was just because they didn't want to.

She had heard some of the others talking about Daryl and his brother once. Just because they had more of an accent than everyone else and were deemed as rednecks, some of the others thought they might be dangerous. Carol didn't see it that way though. She simply saw two men who were just trying to survive this world. She had also seen the way that Lori would look down her nose at the pair of them on occasion. Few things went unnoticed by her simply because she tended to watch people, learning their temperaments by the expressions they wore. She had gotten quite adapt at it from all those years of living with Ed.

"All the same, I'll try to hurry. We only get so much daylight," she commented.

He nodded, his eyes scanning the area around them, forever on guard it seemed. Carol was surprised when he didn't immediately leave, instead simply shifting his stance and occasionally glancing at her while gnawing on his thumb.

She grabbed another garment and began to scrub it, dunking and rinsing it a few times to remove the soapy residue. She let out a surprised yelp when she removed it and it was deftly plucked from her hands. Looking up, she watched with a cocked brow as Daryl began to wring the water from the shirt.

"You don't have to do that," she insisted, rising to her feet and trying to take back the item.

He pulled it out of her reach. "Gonna wear yourself out way before you ever finish this pile of clothing if you keep on doing it by yourself like that. Get it done twice as quick with another pair of hands and then I can get on with my fishin'."

Carol finally nodded, seeing that he wasn't going to give in and she settled back into her position, both of them working in a relatively easy silence. She wanted to strike up a conversation with him to fill the void, but she wasn't sure if he would respond. He wasn't much of a conversationalist even on a good day.

They had gone through half of the basket before Carol began to realize that Daryl had been right. Her fingertips were red and throbbing, her back stinging as she handed over another piece of clothing. He accepted it and then grabbed her wrist suddenly, surprising her with his strength.

Carol gasped, her lips parting as he turned her hand over so that he could stare down at her fingertips. She watched a frown cross his face before he pinned her with his gaze.

"Take a break. Your fingers must be hurting like a bitch. They should have had somebody down here with you helping you out," he grumbled.

Carol shrugged, "Everyone was busy doing something else. Besides, I can manage just fine on my own."

He released her wrist, his eyes flashing with an emotion she didn't quite catch. He took a step back as if realizing how close they were. She took a seat on the ground a little further back, leaning back to rest on her hands to quiet her radiating back pain. She let out a little sigh of contentment, Daryl's eyes flicking over to her.

He scoffed suddenly, making her jump. "None of those fuckers up there are so busy they can't come and help you do laundry. It's just that they know what a bitch job it is so that's why they all scattered when you started collecting it. Lazy asses," he muttered sourly.

"A little hard work never killed anyone. Like I said, I can handle it. Besides, it gives me a break from watching the kids."

"You do more than your share around here. Deserve more than a _break_."

Carol was surprised at that. He must have been watching her more than she realized then if he knew she did so much. She studied him when he turned back to the water, staring out across it quietly. He had on one of his many sleeveless tees, his arms slightly tanned and gleaming underneath the Georgia sun. His short hair was plastered to his head, sweat holding it in place when a gentle breeze stirred through. He was the epitome of rugged and manly, definitely a force to be reckoned with.

She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her knees, her chin resting on her forearms. For a brief moment, she imagined herself in a different time and place, somewhere without the constant threat of walkers. Somewhere with rugged men who wore shirts without sleeves that concealed hearts tinged with gold.

...


	4. Chapter 4

...

"Sophia, stay where I can see you," Carol called out as she hung wet clothes across their makeshift clothes line.

"Okay Mom!" Sophia called back, laughing as she pushed teasingly on Carl.

Carol smiled as Carl laughed back at Sophia. There was nothing she enjoyed more than the sweet sound of children's laughter. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. Carol was trying to take advantage of the warm weather, hoping that it would dry the clothes quickly so that she could return them to their rightful owners. The others in the group had been gone for a while and Carol knew that they should be due back at any time now.

The smell of fish sizzling was making her mouth water and she glanced over to where several of the women were cooking up the big mess of fish that Daryl had caught down at the quarry lake. He was currently standing over a small fire near his tent, no doubt cooking up some of those same fish for him and his brother. Carol sighed, watching him and wishing that he wanted to be more of a part of the group, but at the same time understand kind of why he didn't.

She had been surprised this morning when he had pretty much taken over doing the laundry for her. She had to admit though, her hand had been starting to hurt. Wringing wet clothing out by hand was no easy task. She sighed and pinned the last shirt to the line, reaching down to pick up the empty basket.

"Two vehicles coming 'round!" Dale called from the top of the RV.

Carol spun around, hearing the sounds of tires crunching over gravel as they approached. Shane reached for his gun, getting it ready and waiting just in case. Her feet felt frozen to the ground and she could do nothing but stand there and watch as two vehicles approached, a big box truck and a regular pickup. She sighed with relief whenever Glenn exited from the driver's seat of the box truck. She mentally checked off others in her head as they left the truck.

Her heartbeat began to pick up when she didn't spot Andrea or Merle among the others. Abandoning the basket, she walked over to where everyone was gathering together.

"Where's Andrea?" Amy, Andrea's sister rushed forward to ask, her eyes searching the others frantically.

Glenn pulled off his baseball cap and scratched at his head with a long sigh, "We got separated an-" he began.

Amy's mouth dropped open. "What?" She gasped. "Is she dead?"

She stepped forward like she was going to collapse at any given moment and Carol watched Shane wrap both arms around her waist, holding her tiny body back with barely any effort at all.

"And Merle?" Carol asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group.

Glenn looked like he would rather be running from a herd of walkers than being the one to tell everyone the news, "They're not dead...or at least they weren't when we last saw them. And Merle is...Merle's with Andrea," he finally said. "We found a new guy and he was helping us. He had guns, but we lost them in a swarm."

"A new guy?" Shane questioned, "Where is he?"

Everyone in the group turned to look towards the vehicles. T-Dog rounded the corner of the box truck and Carol caught a glimpse of what she supposed was the new guy. Out of habit, she draped an arm across Sophia's shoulders, unconsciously tugging her daughter in closer to her body. T-Dog nodded at everyone and then they all caught a glimpse of the man who had helped out their group. Before any of them could say anything however, Carl took off in a sprint in the man's direction.

"Dad! Dad!" He shouted, his voice almost hoarse from his shouts.

Carol turned to look at Lori in confusion and saw that Lori's face was white as a ghost, her mouth hanging open in shock. As the rest of them watched, Lori took off in a jog after her son, the unfamiliar man dropping to his knees to receive them both. Carol watched them embrace, Carl's face streaked with tears and sobs rocking his little body as Lori clung to what Carol was now sure was her husband that she had thought was dead.

"Rick?" Shane muttered softly, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's his name!" Glenn said suddenly as if he just remembered. "Rick. You know him?" He asked Shane.

Shane nodded, his eyes on the reunited family, "We were on the police force together. He's my... _was_ my partner.".

"What in the hell's all the commotion about? Y'all carryin' on like a bunch of damn folks at a barbecue," Daryl snapped as he walked into the midst of things.

His arm lightly brushed her shoulder as he passed by them and Carol watched as he searched through the faces, knowing that he was looking for his brother. They all exchanged glances, none of them wanting to be the one who broke the news to Daryl Dixon about his brother. He narrowed his eyes, staring at them all suspiciously.

"What's everyone looking at me for? Something goin' on?" He put one of his fingers into his mouth, absently biting on his nail. "Where the fuck is Merle anyway? He back there taking a piss or somethin'? Typical," he scoffed.

Carol winced softly at his language, but then she decided that it was likely that Sophia would hear much worse from here on out. T-Dog, Jackie, and Morales exchanged glances, but it was the new guy Rick that finally spoke up.

"Merle's your brother?" He called to Daryl as he approached the group, his arms wrapped around his family.

Daryl turned and Carol saw him narrow his eyes suspiciously at Rick. She knew this wasn't going to go well judging by his expression and stature.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked.

Rick pulled himself from Lori and Carl and walked closer to Daryl, sticking out his hand. "My name's Rick Grimes. I met the group in Atlanta and we helped each other out," he explained.

Daryl huffed, ignoring his outstretched hand, "What's this got to do with my brother?"

Rick wiped at his forehead, hands resting on his hips. "There was a herd and we got swarmed. While trying to get away, Merle and Andrea got pinned together on the roof of one of the buildings. It was overrun and there was nothing that we could do."

Daryl bit his lip, his jaw twitching and Carol saw it coming before it ever happened, but she knew that there was no stopping it. One thing about the apocalypse was that it gave people plenty of time to study others and admittedly, she had spent a good deal of time studying Daryl. Something about him just intrigued her.

"You just left them there? Did you even check to see if they were actually dead? Or did you just tuck your tail between your legs an' run?" Daryl spat harshly, taking a step closer to Rick.

To Rick's credit he didn't back down, but he did hold up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Trust me. There was nothing we could do at the time. If we didn't leave, we would have all died."

"Surely you can go back or something though, right? You can't just leave them there," Dale said, always the voice of reason as he looked at Rick and some of the others.

"Are you crazy? He just got back! He's not going back out there!" Lori said in a panicked voice.

Rick turned to reassure his wife and that's when Daryl swung, his fist connecting with Rick's jaw soundly. Lots of things began happening at once. Rick cradled his jaw while Lori rushed over to help him. Shane, T-Dog, and Morales stepped in front of Daryl, attempting to hold him back from having another go at Rick.

Carol bent her head, "Honey, I'm going to see if I can't help Mr. Dixon for a few minutes. Will you stay with Jackie until I come back?" Carol gestured to Jackie, who made her way over to them.

Sophia looked up from her wide-eyed observation of the fight and then nodded, her eyes drinking in all of the excitement. Carol thanked Jackie and then quickly made her way around the others, tapping Daryl on the shoulder from behind. He swung around, his fist balled up and then when he saw her he relaxed slightly, lowering his fist.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Carol asked.

He looked back over at the other men and then at her, clearly trying to decide which way to go here. Finally he nodded, his expression strained as she walked away from the others, his boots echoing on the ground behind her.

When she was far enough away from the others, she stopped and scrambled for something to say that seemed appropriate. He looked at her expectantly, his eyes focused on hers impatiently.

"You haven't got anything to say to me, do you?" He asked suddenly. "This all some kinda ploy to get me away from that man?"

Carol blushed and then nodded reluctantly, "I just didn't want you to do anything you might regret later. I...I know it wasn't my place, but the situation just seemed so heated that I thought it would help to walk away and cool off for a minute."

He snorted before cutting his eyes at her. "You think by draggin' my ass out here that I'm gonna forget that fuckin' pig just left my brother to die on a roof?" His voice raised several octaves making others glance in their direction.

Carol licked her lips. "No, of course not. I'm just saying that maybe you need a minute to cool off. We could still go back for him."

" _We?_ Obviously you don't mean _you._ " He stepped up, his chest almost touching hers, "I appreciate you tryin' to help and all, but maybe you shouldn't be sticking your nose where it don't belong. My brother is the only family I got left and I ain't about to let him sit up on some roof and rot!"

Carol closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "If you would shut your mouth for just one _minute_ , then maybe you could go back over there and we could all discuss this rationally instead of like a damn twelve year old throwing a tantrum!" She snapped, the words leaving her mouth in such a rush that she barely had time to think about them.

Daryl blinked, his expression a mixture of shock and awe, "Did you just cuss at me?"

Carol felt her face burn and she stared down at her shoes. Why did men have to be so complicated? It seemed like all her life that men had always resorted to their fists to win an argument. She was getting annoyed with all of the violence.

To her surprise, Daryl chuckled and her head snapped up to catch a glimpse of a rare smile cross his face. It was fleeting, but that one glimpse nearly stole her breath away. The man who always walked around with a scowl on his face more times than not looked so much younger when he smiled that she was momentarily taken aback. Carol found herself staring at him as if he had grown three heads, wondering what he was finding so amusing.

He tilted his head and studied her, almost as if he were seeing her for the first time. "Not many people have a mind to talk to me like that."

Carol rubbed at her neck, feeling sort of foolish for snapping at him like that. The good thing out of it all was that he had calmed down and momentarily forgotten about his rage at Rick and the others.

"Yeah, well sometimes I have a bad habit of speaking without really running it through my brain first." She offered him a small smile.

"It's usually the things we say first that we truly mean," he commented.

Carol supposed that he had a point. "It still doesn't mean I had any right to say it."

He shrugged, "Wouldn't let that stop me. You got as much of a right to say what you're thinkin' as the rest of us do. Do you good to remember that."

With that being said, Daryl Dixon walked off, leaving her standing there staring after him and wondering what the hell had just happened.

...


	5. Chapter 5

...

"Let's go! What we waitin' on? Ain't got all damn day! My brother's baking up on a fuckin' roof," Daryl spat as he climbed into the back of the box truck, waiting on the others.

After having Carol grab him and drag him over to talk, he had managed to calm himself down somewhat. She was right. He had been acting like a kid having a tantrum, but he wasn't about to admit that to anybody else. As much of a pain in the ass as his brother could be most of the damn time, he was still his brother and Daryl was going to bring him back.

Somehow he had managed to have a conversation with Rick and despite his wife's protests, he had told Daryl he would show him where they had left his brother. The Asian kid Glenn was coming along as well because he knew the area. Daryl also had to give him credit for being really good at getting in and out of places quickly. He had seen him running around the quarry and he knew he could move fast when prompted.

The three of them settled into the box truck with Glenn in the driver's seat, Rick riding passenger, and Daryl sitting atop a bucket behind the seats. As they backed out, his eyes skirted briefly over Carol who had her arm around Sophia staring after them. It nagged at him that she did so much for the group and seemed to get so little thanks in return. It was total bullshit if you asked him and he couldn't believe she let it carry on like she did. It made him angry and for some reason it compelled him to want to speak for her, something that he never did.

"So what's the plan?" Glenn asked as he drove them down the hill, the truck bouncing around on the gravel and rocks.

"Plan is to get my brother back, that's what," Daryl snapped, feeling somewhat guilty when Glenn cringed in his seat.

He situated his crossbow between his thighs, keeping it propped up to keep it from falling on the floor. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. The last thing he wanted out of all of this was to be stuck with this group without his brother around. It wasn't right without Merle there.

"We'll park just outside of the city. I think it's best if we head inside on foot. The noise of the truck will draw too many in if we're not careful. We hit the roof and see if they're still there. At some point, I'm making a run for those guns. We need those guns," Rick explained.

"Don't need no damn guns. What I _need_ is my brother," Daryl commented.

"What about Andrea? She's up there too," Glenn said, glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

Daryl huffed. "Whatever. I'm goin' for my brother. Don't care nothin' about no chick."

"Even Carol?" Glenn questioned, eyebrows raised.

Daryl curled his lip in and lunged forward, making a movement like he was going to do something to Glenn. Glenn swerved the truck all over the road as he ducked, holding up one arm to ward off a hit that never came.

"You better be glad I like your ass for the most part, else you'd be laying in this floorboard right now," Daryl grumbled, knowing that he couldn't ever hit the kid. He was pretty sure he could mess Glenn up bad if he had a mind to, but that wasn't who he was. He did enjoy scaring the shit out of him though.

He slid his eyes to the side, catching Rick studying him from his seat. He didn't know exactly what to think about the tall and lanky sheriff. Daryl had expected him to start ordering everyone around the way he had strolled on in, trying to make peace with everyone. Only that hadn't been how it had happened at all. Rick had asked opinions and made suggestions, not trying to take over at all, but seeming to help. When Rick averted his eyes, Daryl spared him another glance. His cheek was a kaleidoscope of colors: blue, purple, and yellow to be exact. Daryl's fist still smarted from where it had connected with Rick's face.

His attention was forced back on the road as Glenn began to slow down and Daryl realized they were getting close to the city.

"Should we stop here?" He asked to no one in particular.

Glenn glanced over at Rick and Rick took a look around.

"Let's park up here by these tracks. We'll go the rest of the way on foot."

"Sounds like a fuckin' plan to me. Let's do this shit," Daryl responded.

...

"Carol?" Lori asked softly as she approached her, Carl by her side. "Do you have a minute?"

Carol looked at the other woman, noticing how pale she looked and then she nodded, her eyes seeking out Dale.

"Dale, would you mind keeping an eye on Sophia for a minute?" She asked the older man.

"Of course not. Go ahead, we'll be fine," Dale replied.

"Sophia I'll be back in a few minutes honey. Can you stay with Dale for me?" Carol asked her daughter.

Sophia nodded, "Sure Mama, but can Carl come too?"

Carol glanced up, meeting Lori's eyes. Lori looked down at Carl who stared at her pleadingly.

"Alright. Both of you stay with Dale though. We'll be back soon, okay?" Lori said.

Carl nodded, "Yes Mom."

They watched as the two kids scampered off to join Dale who leaned over to talk to them both. Carol looked at Lori who gestured that they should walk and the two women fell into step with each other, walking away from all of the everyday noise of the group. Carol crossed her arms, wondering what this was about. She and Lori weren't exactly close friends who had deep conversations. Most of their interactions were usually about their kids or simple chatter. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Lori as a person. She was nice enough, but she also had this air of superiority about her that Carol didn't care much for.

"Everything okay?" Carol prodded when Lori remained silent.

Lori sighed and stopped in the middle of the path that they were walking. They were still close enough to see the group, but far enough away that no one would overhear their conversation.

"Listen, I know you and Daryl are friendly, but I don't like him. I think you should be careful," Lori said.

Carol was taken aback, "Excuse me?"

Lori tucked both of her hands in the back pockets of her shorts. "This trip back into the city to check on his brother and Andrea was foolish. It's like walking into a death trap Carol. The city is overrun, you heard the others talking. If Andrea and Merle were left stranded on a rooftop fighting against a herd, what do you think their chances of survival are? I can understand Daryl needing to make sure because that's his brother, but he didn't need to drag Rick into it. I just got my husband back and I don't want to lose him again."

Carol blinked, trying to process everything Lori was telling her. It sounded almost as if Lori were blaming her in a way for not stopping Daryl or something. She had no control over what Daryl Dixon did nor did she really even know him as well as it seemed that Lori was implying. It amazed her that the woman was willing to write off two of the members of their group so easily. She found herself forming an opinion about Lori that wasn't very flattering to say the least. It seemed that the more time she spent around the woman, the more she learned about her that she didn't really care for.

"What are you saying Lori?" Carol asked, unsure of what kind of response Lori was seeking from her.

"I'm saying that if this trip ends badly, that I will never forgive Daryl Dixon. I don't think he should be in this group and if you're smart, you'll pull back from him before he drags you down too," Lori replied.

Carol shook her head with a huff. "I'm sorry you feel that way Lori, really I am, but Daryl didn't exactly twist Rick's arm to go back to the city. All Daryl wanted to know was where the building was. Rick made his own decision to go back."

"It was a stupid decision, Carol! I've had my husband back for five minutes before that redneck was dragging him away from me!"

Carol's eyes widened at Lori's term for Daryl and she felt the need to defend him rise in her strongly. Yes it was true that Daryl might be a redneck, but the way Lori said it made it sound like something dirty and vile. It wasn't fair to Daryl. Especially since he had been the only one providing the group with any protein at all from his hunts. Without Daryl, they would have been near close to starving already. She couldn't believe that Lori couldn't seem to see that. But maybe it was because Lori didn't _want_ to see it.

"I think," Carol spoke softly, but firmly, "That you need to discuss this with your husband Lori. From what I gather, he appeared to be a grown man capable of making his own decisions. It's not fair of you to imply that any of this is Daryl's fault and frankly I don't understand how you can be so heartless about the whole situation. Maybe the one you should really be mad at here is Rick. Apparently, he didn't value your opinion enough to stay behind and it's clear to me that it's really him who you're pissed at and not Daryl," Carol said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things around here that I need to attend to."

Having said her peace, Carol walked away leaving the other woman standing there simply staring after her. She felt a small smile creep over her face and she felt good for having stood her ground and saying what needed to be said for once. It was a very empowering feeling and she went back to gather Sophia with an extra spring in her step. She just had to hope that the others would be safe out there and that they would bring Andrea and Merle with them when they came back.

...........


	6. Chapter 6

...

The swarm happened so suddenly that none of them had time to prepare.

Carol had just begun to doze off to sleep, Sophia curled up next to her when she heard the first light rustle of leaves crunching. It wasn't right outside of their tent, but her eyes instantly popped open. That was the thing about the world they lived in now. You never truly felt safe and you almost always slept with one eye open if you wanted to get any kind of sleep at all.

Not wanting to alarm Sophia, Carol eased up onto her elbows, trying to slow her breathing so that she could listen. The others still hadn't made it back from Atlanta yet, but somehow she just knew that the noise hadn't been them returning. It hadn't been that long since night had descended upon them, probably early to most people's standards, but when you didn't have any electricity there was nothing to do at night except go to bed. She heard the shift, that dragging sound that the walkers made when they were shuffling about and her heart almost thudded out of her chest.

Shifting, she gently shook Sophia so as not to startle her too much, being careful to keep her from making any sounds that would alert those things to their presence. Sophia pushed at her hand and tried to roll over, but Carol leaned close to her ear.

"Sophia, baby you gotta wake up. We've got company. We've got to alert the others," Carol whispered.

Sophia's eyes popped open instantly, her whole body going rigid with fear and Carol felt a stab of pain at the fact that her daughter was having to grow up in this world knowing such terror. Together they rolled from bed, both of them slipping their shoes on. They slept in their clothes so they were ready to go almost instantly. Carol grabbed the knife that she kept on her, a dull almost useless thing, but at least it was something. She kept one hand on Sophia, as much to reassure herself that she was still there as it was to guide her. Easing to the tent's zipper, she listened again.

That was when she saw the shadows and the screams started. Holding back a gasp, she turned to Sophia.

"No matter what happens, you stay near me. If something happens to me, you run for the RV or one of the others. Do NOT stay with me. Do you understand?" Carol spoke in low tones, her voice telling Sophia that she was serious.

Sophia nodded, her eyes looking wet as if she wanted to cry, but she blinked several times to hold it back. Carol stroked her cheek gently and then she began to pull down the zipper. Being careful to remain prepared in case one of those things were waiting just outside, she peeked out and saw the chaos that had once been their campsite. There were people running around crying out and walkers pretty much staggering in from all directions. Carol didn't want to leave the tent, but she knew that they weren't safe here. Eventually they would be discovered and not to mention that the others needed help judging from the frantic voices she could hear.

Something crashed into the tent and Carol took several steps backward, T-Dog's body falling into the zipper, making it slide down farther. Their eyes met and Carol saw the same quiet panic reflected in his that she was sure he saw in hers. Without a thought, she rushed to him, her eyes checking him over as much as she could in the dark. Somewhere someone had lit a fire and it was casting soft shadows all about allowing them some degree of sight.

"Are you bit? Hurt?" Carol asked.

T-Dog shook his head, rolling so that he could stand, his eyes surveying their tent.

"No. Not my blood," he said when Carol's eyes took in his red soaked t-shirt.

He glanced around behind him, turning to ram his blade into the face of a walker, the sickening gush of the rotted flesh making her want to gag. The walker taken out, he turned back to them.

"Let's get you both to the RV. It's safe in there," he urged, motioning them forward.

Carol nodded and grasped Sophia's hand tightly in hers. They headed out, following behind T-Dog as he left the tent. The RV was across the campsite, not that far, but miles away in the midst of this madness. T-Dog took out two more walkers, Carol doing her best to help him with her limited experience. She had yet to kill one walker and she knew that she wasn't much help at all, but she would do her best anyhow.

Jackie ran by in front of them, three walkers behind her and one hanging onto her shirt. Carol made a grab for her, doing her best to keep an eye on Sophia and help her friend at the same time. T-Dog began taking out the ones following her, but others came and there were too many. Jackie grasped Carol's arms and Carol looked into her face as the walker sank its teeth into her shoulder. She felt utterly helpless trying to comfort her friend even as her face contorted in pain. T-Dog exchanged glances with her, neither of them knowing quite what to do.

She felt Sophia's hand slip free from hers and she panicked, all thoughts of Jackie fleeing from her mind. There were too many people between them for her to make out her daughter and her blood chilled in terror.

"Sophia!" She yelled, "Sophia!"

"Mama!" Sophia's voice called back and Carol's eyes searched the crowd frantically, trying to dodge out of harm's way.

She spotted Sophia running towards the RV and she almost sighed in relief until a grimy hand clasped onto her arm, startling her into falling down backwards. She kicked at the snarling teeth of the corpse that had its hold on her, only succeeding in making it fall back a few inches. It came back again, undeterred by her efforts. The sounds of doors slamming and an engine in the distance barely registered to her as she fought for her life.

Yanking her ankle free from its grip, she pulled back her leg and kicked again, putting all of her strength into it. The gush of blood and something slimy hit her bare leg and she rolled to try and get away. A hand descended around the collar of her shirt and pulled her backwards, the sound of a bow whizzing through the air. She blinked as she was hauled upwards to her feet and found herself staring into the face of Daryl Dixon. His eyes coasted over her quickly before he pushed her behind him and grabbed his knife from its sheath. Jogging up to another walker, he slammed the hilt of his blade into the base of a walker's neck, dropping it immediately to the ground. He whirled around, his eyes seeking her out in the dark.

"Stay close," he ordered and then he must have realized Sophia was not with her. "Sophia?"

Carol pointed towards the RV where she had seen her daughter last. She prayed that her little girl had made it to safety. Daryl nodded, his face tense and she followed closely behind him as he forced them a path to the RV.

Little by little, the herd thinned out, the sound of gunshots being heard randomly. Carol ran up the steps of the RV, but Sophia's voice stopped her.

"Mama! I'm up here!" She called and Carol glanced up.

Sure enough, Sophia was safely tucked away on top of the RV along with Lori, Carl, and Dale who was trying to fire off shots and not hit anyone from their own group in the process. She felt a surge of relief flood through her body and she rubbed a hand over her chest soothingly. She wasn't sure where Daryl had gone, once they had made it to the RV she had lost him in the midst somewhere. She quickly climbed the ladder to the top of the RV, hugging Sophia to her as her eyes scanned the area down below. The fire was roaring high now, the flames licking towards the night sky.

She could see several members of their group and she mentally did a head count. T-Dog was still running around and from there she spotted Rick, Glenn, Shane, and Daryl. She scanned the area for Merle or Andrea, but she saw neither and a feeling of dread overcame her. Their group's numbers had decreased significantly and Carol said a quick prayer for those who had been lost.

The men did a thorough sweep of everyone, making sure everyone in their group was accounted for, alive or not. From there, they all climbed down to pitch in and help drag the bodies into a pile, the kids remaining on top of the RV where they would be safe for now. Carol couldn't help but notice how tensely Daryl carried himself around as she helped him move another walker corpse to the growing pile. He said nothing though and she knew now was not the time for questions. For now, they had loved ones to bury and corpses to burn. It was going to be a long night.

...

It was daybreak by the time that they finished saying their goodbyes to members and disposing of bodies. They were all exhausted, their bodies overworked and dragging in the heat that was already starting to consume them. None of them talked much, Shane and Rick choosing to keep first watch while the others took a much needed nap. Nothing was said about Andrea and Merle. With the recent events, it was assumed that things hadn't went the way everyone had wished in Atlanta and so no one mentioned it. Carol walked with Sophia by her side back to their tent. She wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep after all of that, but she knew she had to try. She would be needed later to help out where she could.

"Mama, did Mr. Dixon's brother die?" Sophia asked softly.

Carol swallowed, not really knowing the answer to that question herself. She squeezed Sophia tightly.

"I'm not sure honey. Now is not a good time to ask though, okay? He's tired and we all need rest," Carol said soothingly.

Sophia nodded, rubbing her eyes with her fists as she yawned, the night's events catching up to her no doubt. Carol did a double-take when she saw that their tent was gone and upon scanning she found that it was moved closer to camp, shoved right next to another tent that looked suspiciously like Daryl's tent.

She found out she was right as she walked up to their tent and ushered Sophia inside, seeing Daryl sitting just outside of the tent, exhaustion written clearly on his face.

"You moved my tent," she commented.

"Observant, aren't ya?" Daryl spoke back, his voice soft but snappy.

Carol felt the sting clear down to her toes, but she didn't let him get her down. She chalked it up to his lack of sleep, hoping that tomorrow things would be better.

"Goodnight Daryl," she said softly before disappearing into the tent behind Sophia.

She sighed softly at the picture of Sophia curled up on top of the sleeping bag, her arms wound tightly around the little doll that she had carried since she was a toddler. She had a habit of picking it up when she wanted to be comforted and seeing it now let Carol know that what had happened had affected her daughter in more ways than one. She lowered herself down next to her, lightly running her fingers through Sophia's hair and just listening to her deep breathing as she slept. Carol's eyes drew heavy and despite not thinking she would be able to sleep, she drifted off into sleep.

Outside of the tent, Daryl kept watch despite his exhaustion, his eyes wary of anything that moved, especially in the tent next to his.

...


	7. Chapter 7

...

The first thing Daryl noticed when he woke the next morning was that he was stiff and somehow or another he had made it inside of his tent sometime during the night although he didn't know how. Exhaustion must have taken over his body at some point. He lay there for a few minutes now, listening to the quiet noises that the others were making, his eyes still closed.

When he heard the nearly silent sound of his tent flap opening, he tensed his hand edging down the side of his thigh to where his knife always rested. He slipped it out and waited for the person to announce their presence. When no one said anything, he jumped up, his knife ready to stab the possible threat. Except it wasn't a threat it was Carol and she was carrying a bowl of something that teetered dangerously close to spilling at his sudden movement. He cursed and made a grab for it at the same time that she tried to balance it, their hands brushing each other. Daryl hissed as hot oatmeal spilled onto his hand.

"Shit!" He cursed as he slung his hand to fling off the oatmeal.

Carol's face softened in apology as she righted the bowl and water bottle in her hand. She set them both on the ground, thinking nothing of taking his burned hand into hers. Daryl blinked as she snatched it and her cool fingers turned it to see the burn. He forgot all about the stinging sensation as she bent for the water bottle, unscrewed the cap, and poured a small amount of the lukewarm water onto his hand to clean off the oatmeal.

He glanced up from his hand to find her watching him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been sneaking into your tent like that. I just didn't want to wake you, but I didn't want you to miss breakfast. The food goes fast around here and you give us so much of yours..." 

His hand was still tingling from where her small fingers were gripping his. His hand didn't even really hurt anymore. It had just been a burn, a sting really and he had had much worse many times before. He almost wanted to feign pain just so she would keep stroking him like that though. He hadn't ever had someone touch him so gently before.

"Appreciate it. You didn't have to go out of your way or anything."

She shook her head, "It wasn't out of my way and it was the least I could do considering how much you do for us- I mean our group."

Daryl knew the shit he done around there wasn't for the group. It was for her and that little girl, but he wasn't going to correct her, not right now anyway. Her and Sophia had seemed so lost when he had first seen them, the two of them looking almost like how he felt he and his brother did sometimes. Something in the way that they acted had him constantly searching them out, making sure he kept an eye on them. He told himself it was just silly, that he was just looking after his own ass. Except he knew that he wasn't. He didn't want to feel anything for this woman and her daughter though. He had bigger problems, like finding his dumb ass brother for starters.

Sliding his hand from hers, he nodded at her. "It ain't hurting anymore. Thanks though."

Carol let her own hands linger in the air for just a moment before dropping them down to her side. She gave him a small smile and he started to think that he might have hurt her feelings somehow. She headed for the flap of his tent.

"I can come back by in a bit and collect your bowl when you're done. Enjoy." She offered another smile and slipped from the tent, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He stared down at the bowl of oatmeal and water with a sigh. He had always hated oatmeal, but he had a feeling that he was going to be eating lots of it from here on out.

...

"Don't be such a wuss, Carl. He ain't gonna bite you, now come on!" Sophia tugged on Carl's hand insistently.

Carl grimaced, looking towards the outside of the tent where the younger Dixon was sitting and sharpening his knife. He wasn't so sure about the bite part. He had met Merle enough times to know that it was entirely possible. The man kind of gave him the creeps, almost like he could read his thoughts or something.

"Why can't we just go down to the quarry lake and try to catch some fish or something?" He mumbled under his breath, trying anything to get Sophia to focus on something else.

Sophia rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. " _Because_ , I told you we only have fishing line and you can't fish without a pole. I know Mr. Daryl has some fishing stuff. I'm sure he'll let us borrow something if we ask him."

She tugged on Carl's hand once more, dragging him behind her despite him digging his heels into the dirt. He was amazed at how strong Sophia was for such a little thing. Reluctantly, he finally let her drag him along.

Daryl looked up as the two of them approached and he raised a brow, but didn't say anything. He continued on with whatever he was doing with his knife and Carl wanted to turn and walk away. It was clear to him that they were interrupting the man and he didn't think Daryl would be too happy about that.

"Mr. Daryl?" Sophia asked as she let go of Carl's hand.

Daryl looked up, meeting her eyes first then letting his gaze drift to Carl before shifting back to her. "What?" 

"I saw you fishing down at the water the other day and you caught a good bit o' fish. I was wondering if we could borrow your fishing pole?" 

Daryl stared at them blankly for several minutes and then shook his head. "No."

He bent back down to his task and Carl turned to walk away. "Well okay then. Come on Sop-"

Sophia grabbed the back of his shirt, halting him in his tracks and he nearly groaned out loud. He stayed though, unwilling to defy his new best friends wishes. Sophia might have been pushy sometimes, but she was still his friend and his choices around here these days were extremely limited. When she wasn't being pushy about something then she was actually lots of fun.

"I promise we won't break anything," Sophia pleaded.

Daryl paused in his actions and stared at the two of them again. "Don't have a pole," he finally responded.

Sophia paused, clearly having not considered this. "How do you fish without a pole?"

A small smile played across his lips and he set his knife down before rising to his feet. He crossed into the tent and came back moments later with some fishing line. He wrapped some of the line around two of his fingers and snipped off the end attaching a hook to it. He made a knot through the loop to hold it in place and held out his hand to Sophia.

Without a second's hesitation, she held out her hand and he wrapped the opposite end of the line around two of her fingers, deftly tying it so that it was snug.

"There. Now take that down to the water and stick it in. When you feel a tug, yank your hand back," he explained.

Sophia's eyes lit up and even Carl had abandoned his fear momentarily to stare at it.

"This really works?" She asked.

Daryl scoffed, "Course it works. You ate the fish, didn't you?"

Sophia and Carl exchanged glances before they both nodded. Daryl gestured towards the quarry.

"Go on. I got shit to do. Make sure someone goes down there with you."

"Let's go ask Shane!" Carl said excitedly as the pair of them ran off.

Daryl shook his head at the two of them and went back to sharpening his knife.

...

Daryl listened to the sounds of someone leaving the tent next to him, his eyes alert onto the walls of his tent, watching as the shadows played out. He could make out Carol's figure slip between the two tents and he listened to the sounds of her footsteps walking away. He hadn't been able to sleep, but he had retreated to the privacy of his tent to think.

Ever since the herd had descended upon their camp he had been hesitant to leave the site for very long at the time. His thoughts kept straying to Carol and Sophia. He kept remembering his moment of panic upon returning and seeing Carol fighting off the jaws of a walker. It definitely hadn't been on his top ten favorite moments. For some reason, the woman just didn't seem to understand how close she had been to being bit. Daryl had seen it with his own frightened eyes, his heart thundering in his chest as he had rushed over to her.

It was only after he had managed to remove her from harm's way that he had paused, seeing that Sophia was missing as well. He had almost panicked, but he had tried to remain calm. After all, Carol was a good mother to the little girl and he had seen her keeping a close eye on her on multiple occasions. When she had pointed to the RV, he still couldn't help the sense of relief that had surged through him at spotting the little girl climbing on top of it.

He told himself it was just because the two of them didn't have anyone else to look after them. They didn't seem to even know much beyond the basics of how to survive out in the wilderness. This was Daryl's environment and he thrived most in the outdoors. It had been where he had spent most of his childhood all the way into adulthood even.

He played with one of his arrows, twirling it around and around his fingertips as he waited for her to return. He had assumed at first that she must be making a bathroom trip. Why else would she leave her tent in the middle of the night? His brain told him that she had been gone far too long for just a bathroom trip though and he started to grow nervous. Climbing off of his sleeping bag, he picked up his crossbow and shouldered it before leaving his tent. He followed the trail she had taken silently, knife gripped tightly in one hand, and his body on high alert just in case.

...


	8. Chapter 8

...

Carol sighed as she stopped at the edge of the water before kneeling and splashing some onto her face. She kept her knife on the ground within reach by her foot, her ears alert to every sound around her. She just needed a few minutes away from everything. Away from the others, the burning sunlight, the graves...Daryl Dixon.

It had been a long time since Carol had felt anything towards another man. After Ed had died, she had felt such relief to be free that she hadn't even looked at another man in some time. All of her thoughts and efforts had been focused solely on Sophia and trying to provide a life for the two of them. Ed hadn't left them much, but they had managed to scrape by until Carol could find a job. She had nearly worked her fingers to the bone, but it had all been worth it.

Just by Ed not being around, the house had seemed a little lighter, the smiles a little brighter, and the laughter a lot more frequent. She had let her hair grow out some, just down to the shoulders, testing the waters to see how she liked it. And she _had_ liked it. She had liked it so much that she had kept it that length. She had no one to answer to anymore and she had loved it.

Ed had been gone a long time now though and now Carol was starting to realize how much she craved that male interaction. Not Ed's kind, but the kind where a man flirted with you and made you feel special. She had no one to hold her hand or draw comfort from. Since Daryl had come into the group, he had been drifting into her radar more and more lately. He was very easy on the eyes even though he was a little rough around the edges. He had this quiet calm about him sometimes and this gentleness so very rarely displayed that most missed it. But she didn't. She watched him a lot more than he knew about or at least she hoped he didn't know about it. She had been out of the dating game for so long that she wasn't even sure how it worked anymore.

Staring down at her reflection shining back at her in the water, she chuckled dryly. What a joke. They were in the middle of something that could very possibly be the beginning of the end and she was thinking about dating? She really had lost it it seemed. She knew without asking that Daryl Dixon would never look at someone like her in that way. The two of them, they came from totally opposite sides of the tracks. Frowning down at her reflection, she swirled her hand over the water's surface, making her image distort.

"What the hell do you think you're doing down here by yourself?" Daryl hissed, his fingers gripping her arm.

Carol nearly fell over into the water and it was his grip on her arm that saved her from an instant bath. Her breathing hitched up a notch at his hold on her. Instantly her mind went back to all of those times that Ed had grabbed her and she fought back the wave of panic.

"Let me go, Daryl," she whispered, trying to keep herself under control.

"What?" He asked, clearly not having heard her.

She jerked on her arm then, yanking it from his grasp and she stumbled backwards, not expecting him to relinquish his grip so easily. Daryl's arms wrapped around her tiny waist and he hauled her back up, her body slamming against his with an oomph. Her face was awfully close to his, so much so that she could feel his warm breath fanning her mouth. He smelled of something musky mixed with sweat and the outdoors. It was purely man and it assaulted her senses.

Without thinking, her hands came to rest on his biceps, her fingers curling around them experimentally. He had strong definition there and she had daydreamed once about getting to run her hands over them. He was still holding her and she thought that he might have frozen, but she didn't dare say anything for fear of breaking this spell. His hands were heavy sitting at her waist, but they were the good kind of heavy and she felt comforted by them.

Shyly, she ran her hands up a bit farther to his shoulders, her fingertips brushing the nape of his neck. His breathing kicked up a notch, his chest brushing hers lightly as he breathed in and out, his rib cage expanding with each breath.

"Carol?"

Carol tilted her head to look up at him, not being able to see him very clearly in the dark. She was aroused. She knew she was because she could feel the heat down low in her belly and she could also feel the dampness of her panties rubbing against her thighs when she shifted. It had been so long since another man had made her feel this way that she almost missed the fact that she was.

"Hm?" She whispered.

One of his hands skirted over the back of her shirt lightly and she wished that she could feel his hands on her skin without any barriers between them. The sounds of an owl hooting in the night made them both jump. Daryl released her and stepped backward so fast that she almost thought he was going to run away, but he stayed, just putting some space between them. She bit her lip, feeling disappointment, but it wasn't anything she wasn't used to.

"I'm sorry I grabbed you like that," he mumbled, his voice low and unusually deep.

Carol cleared her throat. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean anything by it. It's just that..." She swallowed, not really wanting to bring up her past. "I hit my arm there and the skin is tender," she lied.

She _hated_ lying. For starters, she was absolutely no good at it. That was one of the main reasons why Ed had always hit her. She couldn't ever come up with a good enough lie to get herself out of things. One would think that after living with a notorious liar for so many years that some of it would rub off on her, but it hadn't. Her mama had always used to say that it was because Carol was too pure of heart. She supposed her mama had been right. She could tell that Daryl didn't believe her either by the way he was quietly staring at her, but he didn't question her.

"All the same. I didn't meant to grab you like that. I was just waiting on you to come back and when you didn't I thought somethin' was wrong."

He had been waiting on her to come back? Carol's heart thudded warmly at the thought of him listening to her leave and then staying awake to make sure that she got back to her tent safely. She hadn't meant to make him worry about her. She wasn't used to anyone worrying about her to be honest. It kind of made her feel all warm inside.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just needed a minute. Came out here to think."

"Dangerous to be out here by yourself," he commented. "Should have had somebody come with you."

 _Somebody like him?_ She couldn't think of anybody she would wake up just to come out here with her. She knew she shouldn't have been taking the chance out here alone, especially after everything that had just happened, but she had anyway.

"Well you're here now. Want to sit for a bit?"

Carol gestured to the ground next to her and Daryl paused, looking around with his ever searching eyes and then he plopped down beside her without a word. They sat in silence for a few moments, just listening to the sounds of the water lapping around the edges and the crickets chirping softly. It struck Carol how romantic the whole scene was and she blushed to herself, absently picking at blades of grass.

"Your brother and Andrea weren't there?" She finally asked softly.

Daryl sighed and shook his head. "Gone. They're alive though. No telling where the bastard's at."

Carol contemplated this. "I admire your confidence. You're always so sure of yourself. I'm sure being that they're together that they'll be okay."

Daryl snorted. "Wouldn't really call it confidence, just experience I guess. Been doing shit like this my whole life. And speaking of confidence, how do you know that they're together?"

Carol smiled softly, "Because if he's anything like you at all, then he wouldn't leave her behind."

She turned her head to smile at him. He drew in a breath sharply and she felt an insane urge to place her hand in his, but she fought against it. He didn't seem the type to be here holding anyone's hand and honestly, she was just surprised that he was sitting with her at all.

"I ain't no saint," he mumbled.

Carol nudged him with her shoulder lightly. "Don't knock yourself down. I've seen you around the others...around Sophia."

"You been watching me then?" 

Carol stuttered at that, tripping over her own tongue. "I...Not directly," she replied. "Just see you every now and again."

She hoped that he wouldn't think she was watching him all of the time. She hated having to lie since she was so bad at it, but she was a little embarrassed that she had said all of that without thinking.

The silence grew thick around them again and Carol searched her mind for something to say. She didn't want to pepper him with questions since he seemed so tight-lipped about his past, but she didn't know what else to ask. She chose instead to remain silent since he seemed to be comfortable with it.

After a few minutes she leaned back and eyed him, "I think I'm ready to head back if you are."

He nodded and rose to his feet, reaching out a hand to help her up. It was the first time she had touched him other than after she had spilled oatmeal onto his hand. His hands were rough and large against hers, but so very warm at the same time. As soon as she was on her feet, he dropped her hand and gestured in front of him to the path she had taken.

"After you," he commented.

...


	9. Chapter 9

...

"Can you please slow down?" Andrea sighed as she struggled to keep up with the massive man ahead of her.

"Keep up, sugar tits. Ain't got all damn day."

Andrea glared at the retreating form of Merle Dixon, but not for the first time that day. They were still somewhere in the city, having gotten pushed back further by the herd that had come through. She cursed her bad luck. Out of all of the people on this earth that she could be stuck in a city with it had to be Merle Dixon. He was such an infuriating asshole and the more time she spent alone with him, the more she wanted to kill him.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should find an abandoned store to sleep in," Andrea murmured as she glanced around them, mindful of any walkers heading their direction.

She felt the air leave her body as she collided into Merle's solid form, but before she could rage at him he spun her around and shoved her into an alley. His large hand covered her mouth as he pressed his body flush against hers. Her pulse beat rapidly and she swallowed as he finally drew his eyes to hers. He placed one finger over his lips to indicate silence and she nodded mutely.

Several walkers shuffled past, the sounds of their feet dragging making Andrea squeeze her eyes shut. She couldn't tell how many there were, but from the sounds of it there had to be a good bit. For Merle to shove her into this alley must mean that there were too many for them to take on. He kept his body pressed tightly against hers and they remained motionless that way for so long that her body began to ache.

She opened her eyes and was startled to find Merle staring at her intently. She was caught up in the intense blue of his eyes that she simply stared back at him. She hadn't ever bothered to look at his eyes before, but now she could see that they were a striking blue color. They stared at each other for a few minutes more and then he shifted his eyes away from hers. He finally removed his hand, his skin sticking to her lips slightly. She ran her tongue over them, trying to relieve the dryness.

He left her, his body heat leaving her making her feel empty as he went to peer out into the street. She stayed in place, watching him as he scanned the area.

"We better get a move on. Gonna be dark soon blondie," he called over his shoulder in a low voice.

Andrea nodded, inhaling deeply. She followed behind his large form, keeping a constant eye on their surroundings. Maybe it wasn't her ideal situation to be stuck with Merle Dixon, but then again she could think of a lot worse people to be stuck with.

...

"So it's settled then? We're gonna take our chances on the road, find somewhere else to bed down?" Rick asked the group.

Several of the others murmured their agreement, Carol included. She looked around the campsite that she had once thought so safe. It didn't appear safe to her any longer. The feeling of safety had been shattered by the herd of walkers that had swarmed upon them, taking away their family and friends. She wondered if maybe she had been disillusioned the entire time into thinking that they were even safe anywhere. Maybe there was no longer a safe place for them to go...maybe they were destined to a life on the road, moving from place to place.

She rubbed at the hair on her arms, feeling a slight tickle and she brushed her hand against it, her fingers grazing skin that wasn't her own. Startled, she took a couple of steps back, her panicked eyes locking with Daryl who quickly grabbed her elbow to keep her from falling. Feeling rather foolish and jumpy, she gave him an apologetic smile, noticing that several other members of the group were glancing in their direction.

"You alright?" Daryl asked, his eyes drifting over her briefly.

Carol nodded. "Fine. Just jumpy I guess. Thanks."

He nodded once at her and then breezed past her to talk to Rick. She watched as the two men walked to the side, Rick's gaze intent on Daryl as he listened to whatever it was that Daryl had to say.

"Carol, I got room for you and Sophia in the truck if need be," T-Dog spoke from just off to her left.

Carol turned in his direction and smiled warmly at him. She really liked T-Dog a lot. Anyone could tell just by looking at him that he was a nice guy and she had seen him work just as hard as everyone else around camp. He was always willing to lend a hand wherever needed.

"Thanks, but I think we're going to be riding with Rick and Lori. Sophia wants to be with Carl," she explained.

"I'll ride with you man," Shane spoke up as he walked into their conversation.

T-Dog nodded. "Alright. See you in a few."

He walked off, leaving Carol standing with Shane. She hadn't been around Shane all that much and she wasn't sure how she felt about him yet. She knew that he had been a cop and she could tell by the way he acted that he had taken his job very seriously. He seemed nice enough though so she didn't feel too awkward standing there with him.

"How are you doin' Carol? You or Sophia need anything?" He asked.

Carol shook her head, "No, I think we're fine. Thank you for asking though."

"If you do need anything, just let me know and I'll do my best to be sure that you get it."

"Okay. Thank you, Shane." She smiled at him.

"Packed up your tent. It's in the RV if you go lookin' for it," Daryl said gruffly.

She hadn't heard him approach again and she looked over her shoulder at him. The man was deathly silent when he had a mind to be. He glanced past her, looking over her shoulder and she turned in time to see Shane walking away. Frowning, she turned back to Daryl, but he was staring off into the distance now.

"You didn't have to do that. Me and Sophia would have gotten it."

"No trouble. I was packing mine up and it was right there so..." He shrugged. "Anyways, just letting you know."

"Oh, okay." She held a hand over her eyes to shield them from the bright Georgia sunlight glaring down on them. "Who are you riding with?"

He scoffed. "Ride alone. Got Merle's bike." He jerked his head towards where the others were lining the vehicles up to get ready to leave.

She had forgotten all about his brother having that bike. She had to admit now that she was staring at it, that it was rather impressive. Although she really didn't have anything to judge it by.

"I've never ridden on a motorcycle before. Do you think it's safe? There aren't any doors." She blushed and hoped that she wasn't making a fool of herself.

One of those rare Dixon smiles crossed his face briefly before it disappeared again. She thought she might have heard him chuckle but she wasn't sure.

"Goes so fast you don't need doors," he replied, scuffing his boots against the dirt. "You really never rode on a bike before?"

Carol shook her head, "No. I wouldn't lie about it."

He turned on his heel like he was going to walk away and then he stopped, turning back in her direction. He was chewing on his lip, something obviously on his mind and she waited to see if he would say it. He wasn't much for conversation so she didn't dare say anything for fear that he wouldn't speak at all.

"Wanna ride it now?" He cursed under his breath. "I mean...you can ride with me if you want. Get a feel for it and all."

Carol's face burned bright red in the sunlight. "Let me talk to Sophia and the others and then I'll let you know."

"Sure."

...

Daryl fired up his bike with a sigh. He hadn't heard back from Carol yet, but it was obvious that she had decided against riding with him. Not that he hadn't anticipated the decision. He wasn't even sure what had compelled him to ask her to begin with.

He was almost sure that it had nothing to do with seeing Shane talking to her. Seeing her smile at the man had caused this stomach to twist in a way that he wasn't used to. He closed his eyes with a sigh as he waited for the others to signal that they were ready. He was out in front with the RV taking up the rear.

"Daryl?"

Daryl jumped, for once having not heard someone coming up behind him. He blamed it on the noises of the vehicles. He squinted over his shoulder and into the eyes of Carol. She looked unsure of herself...like she wanted to run.

"Yeah?" He asked, raising his voice over the rumble of the bike.

"Does the offer still stand?" She bit her lip.

He stared at her, his eyes unconsciously traveling down her body before he realized what he was doing. He cleared his throat and stood up, straddling the bike and holding out a hand to her. She relaxed a bit and accepted his hand, allowing him to help her get seated behind him. Once she was settled, he sat back down, biting back a groan as her body slid forward on the seat. She was flush against him and it was in that moment that he realized why he never rode anyone on the bike. He wasn't fond of anyone touching his back where his scars were hidden. It brought back too many memories of years past.

The light tap of a horn behind him told him that it was time to go and he drove the bike forward, his boots coming to rest on the pegs. Carol's fingers grasped at his vest and he used one hand to guide her arms around his waist, afraid that she might fall off going down the steep road that led away from the quarry. She slid her arms around him and he could feel her chin tucked just behind his shoulder. Strangely enough, he wasn't bothered by it. Her arms wrapped around his middle provided a delicious distraction from anything else crowding onto his mind. Now he just had to figure out how to make it until they found a place to rest for the night.

..............


	10. Chapter 10

...

Carol lifted her forehead from its perch near Daryl's shoulder as the bike slowed to a stop. She rubbed at her eyes realizing that she had drifted off at some point during the afternoon. It was now approaching early evening and she figured they must be stopping for the night.

She unwrapped her arms from around Daryl's waist, her clothing sticking to her body in the sweltering Georgia heat. She could smell his scent surrounding her like a shroud and she breathed it in deeply. He glanced over his shoulder at her as she ran her fingers through her hair attempting to make it somewhat presentable. Even though he wasn't facing her head on, she felt the full effect of his eyes on her and the answering heat that spread through her body. He switched off his bike and she looked at their surroundings for the first time.

They had pulled off of an abandoned stretch of highway, pulling their vehicles far enough away that anyone passing by wouldn't be alerted to their presence. She heard the slamming of doors around her and realized that the group were all piling out of their vehicles, stretching out their legs from the long car ride. She grabbed onto Daryl's shoulders, her legs feeling a bit wobbly as she swung them over the body of the bike.

"Nice nap?" 

Carol blushed, biting on her lip and she averted her eyes. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. You should have woken me up."

He shrugged, "Didn't bother me none. Figured you must have needed it. Don't see how you were comfortable though."

She wouldn't mention exactly how comfortable she had been. Between the vibrations of the bike and being pressed against Daryl's hard body, she had been too comfortable. She had become quite taken with riding on the bike and it hadn't been quite as scary as she had first imagined it to be.

"Mama, I'm hungry," Sophia said as she came to stand next to Carol, distracting her from Daryl.

Carol looked down at the top of her daughter's head and realized that she too was getting hungry. Daryl stood up from his bike, catching their attention.

"Guess that's my cue." He grabbed his crossbow and strapped it onto his shoulder.

"You don't have to go out hunting Daryl. I'm sure we can manage with the food we already have," Carol said.

He shook his head. "That shit ain't nothin' and it ain't gonna last long either. As long as I can hunt, then that's what I'll do."

Carol swallowed, her throat dry from the ride. She was surprised by the fact that she didn't want him to leave to go hunting. Even though he had probably done it a thousand times and she knew he could more than take care of himself out there, she still worried. There was always the chance that something could go wrong.

"Maybe you should take someone with you," she commented. "There's safety in numbers."

He scoffed. "Don't need someone slowing me down. Much faster on my own. Be back soon."

"Be careful," she called out softly, but she didn't think that he heard her because he didn't slow up.

"Don't worry Mama. Mr. Daryl is a good hunter."

Carol hugged her daughter to her tightly, leading them over to where the others were gathered. Several times her eyes strayed over to the woods where Daryl had entered, thoughts of the hunter invading her mind.

...

"It's Carol, right?"

Carol looked up from her spot near the fire and into the face of Rick Grimes. She hadn't really had much of an opportunity to talk with the man so she hadn't formed much of an opinion about him yet. She was being careful so as not to judge too quickly although she was curious if he was going to be as snobby as Lori seemed to be turning out.

From her perch near the fire, she could see Sophia and Carl playing with a deck of cards by the firelight, talking and laughing quietly with each other. Daryl had made it back to the group with a rabbit just before dark, thrusting it into Rick's hands with a grunt. He had drifted off to the outskirts of the group after that, setting up his sleeping bag well away from the others. She longed to join him, but she didn't dare without an invitation.

Rick squatted down next to her, absently picking at a blade of grass as his eyes roamed the group.

"That's right," Carol replied. "And you're Rick."

A small smile played on his lips. "Yeah. I was just coming over to formally introduce myself and make sure that you and Sophia had everything you needed."

Carol glanced over at Sophia and Carl once more. Sophia had her head resting on Carl's shoulder and she was rubbing her eyes with a yawn. Most of the group were getting ready to bed down if they hadn't already. Now that their bellies were full, there wasn't much else left to do but sleep. Tomorrow would be another long day and they would all need the rest.

Carol drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Despite it being summer, the nights were sometimes a little cool.

"We're fine. I appreciate you asking though." Rick nodded and they were both quiet for a minute. "Sophia really enjoys playing with Carl," she observed.

Rick looked at the kids with an amused smile. "Yes, as does Carl. It's good for them to have each other during all of this I think."

"I agree."

Carol jumped as a blanket landed in front of her feet and they both turned to find Daryl standing just behind them.

"Need to wrap up at night. Gets kinda chilly. Where's your sleeping bag?" Daryl questioned.

"It's in Rick and Lori's car, but I haven't grabbed it yet. I'll get it in a minute."

Rick stood, "I'll grab it for you."

Daryl stepped just in front of Rick, cutting him off. They eyed each other for a moment, neither of them moving and Carol observed them both with wide eyes.

"I got it," Daryl said gruffly, his voice firm.

Rick stared at him for several more seconds before he finally nodded and Daryl stalked off to retrieve the bag. Rick's gaze followed him before he looked back down at Carol curiously.

"That man-"

"I know," Carol interjected. "He can be a little difficult, but he means well."

Rick chuckled. "Yeah. I think he's got himself a little thing for you."

Carol frowned. That couldn't be right. Daryl was just helping them to be a gentleman, right? There was no way the gruff redneck would be interested in someone like _her_. She wasn't the type of woman that attracted men like him. Good men. No, Rick had to be mistaken. Daryl was just being...Daryl. Still Carol felt her cheeks grow warm just thinking about it.

She imagined the two of them locked together in a passionate embrace...the kind she had always read about in her dirty romance novels but never experienced in real life. She wondered how his hands would feel roaming over her bare skin, touching her in places the sun never touched. Would he be gentle? A part of her hoped not. She liked to imagine that he would be rough with just a hint of gentle, taking her to the brink with his touch alone.

She closed her eyes on a sigh as she envisioned sharing his tent with him. With his arms wrapped around her, Carol knew that she would never feel safer. She really loved to look at his arms when no one was paying her any attention. They were very well defined and when he was sweaty, the moisture seemed to glisten off of his skin, catching her eye every time. She wanted to run her fingers and tongue over every inch, feel his body vibrate beneath hers with unbridled passion.

"You alright?" Daryl's voice broke her from her daydream and she opened her eyes.

She cleared her throat, noticing that Rick must have walked away at some point. She felt foolish for letting her thoughts get away from her so easily. How long had she been sitting there with her eyes closed? Had Daryl or Rick noticed? Either way, her skin was no longer cool...she felt like she was on fire and she didn't want to meet his eyes. She was scared that he might be able to read all of her dirty thoughts and she would be humiliated.

"Carol?" 

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I guess I just drifted off for a moment," she lied. "Sorry."

She chanced a peek up at him and saw that he was staring at her intently. It only served to make her skin flush that much more deeply and she rubbed at her arms briskly to fight the redness. Luckily Daryl misread her rubbing and thought she was simply chilled from the night air.

"Might want to get under that blanket. You stay close to this fire with everyone else. There's safety in numbers."

"Then why are you so far away?" She blurted without thinking.

He looked back at his bedding. "Better that way," he replied cryptically.

Carol nodded and then her eyes sought out Sophia, finally spotting her lying down next to Carl and Lori. She sighed at the thought of sleeping alone. Over the years since Ed had been gone, she had discovered that she was somewhat of a cuddler. Sophia had taken to sleeping with Carol and she had gotten used to hugging onto her daughter at night. It soothed her in a way.

"If you say so," she replied quietly. "Goodnight, Daryl."

Instead of hearing a reply, she was amazed when he just turned around and walked away. She watched him retreat to his bedroll and then she climbed into her own, trying not to think too much about it. She wasn't sure what she done to offend him, but it was obvious that she had. Feeling alone and slightly sad for the first time in a while, she tossed and turned inside of the sleeping bag knowing that sleep wouldn't come easy for her tonight.

So when she heard a rustling noise and his crossbow was placed on the ground near her, she popped her head up with a startled expression on her face. Daryl slid his sleeping bag up even with hers, but still a couple of feet away. Not saying a word, he spread out the material and then lay down on top of it on his back with a sigh. She watched as he curved one arm behind his head and the other he lay across his eyes, one leg bent at the knee.

She tried not to stare...she really did, but the man made it so hard sometimes. The simple fact that he had moved himself closer made her stomach flutter crazily even though she tried not to think too much into it.

"Goodnight." His sudden speaking made her jump.

She felt her face burn as she quickly settled herself back into her makeshift bed. With one last glance in Sophia's direction, she curled under the blankets, occasionally sneaking peeks in Daryl's direction. She never even noticed when her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Beside her the hunter pretended to sleep, but his eyes were alert to every sound and movement in the night.

...


	11. Chapter 11

...

Daryl had known it was coming. Being on a motorcycle and riding slightly ahead of everyone had given him the advantage of being able to see what was coming seconds before the others. He had known it was only going to be a matter of time before they would run into a traffic jam that would take them a while to clear.

They had been on the road for a while, heading out at first light, Carol riding behind him again. Strangely enough it felt good to have her back there, her small frame pressed tightly to his. It gave him an excuse to touch her, something he had been thinking about doing more and more lately.

It also helped to keep his thoughts from straying to his brother. The stupid asshole was alive, of that much Daryl was certain. It would take an awful lot to kill a Dixon. The only thing Daryl wasn't sure of was the blonde haired chick that had been stuck in the city with him. His brother wasn't one to coddle people and Daryl hoped for her sake, she wasn't the type of woman that needed it.

Pulling his bike to the side, Daryl signaled for the others behind them that they were stopping. Planting his feet firmly on the pavement, he put down the kickstand and switched off the bike, helping Carol to dismount first. She gave him a tiny smile before raising a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun as she looked at the traffic jam that they faced. Daryl could read the concern on her face. She was right to be concerned. A mile of abandoned cars would be no easy task to maneuver.

"Well ain't this grand?" Shane said as he rounded the front of their caravan, his long strides eating the pavement.

"Think we can move them all?" Rick asked as he followed behind.

"Hell yeah we can. Let's get this party started," Shane replied.

Daryl snorted as he came up behind the two men. "Don't you think it's a good idea to search them first? We can always use the gas and supplies."

Rick glanced at him thoughtfully and then nodded. "He's right," he said to Shane. "Let's get everyone out here and start searching. We'll cover more ground that way."

"What's up?" Glenn asked as he and T-Dog made their way over.

Daryl turned away as Rick began explaining the plan, leaving Dale to stand on top of his RV as a look-out for any walkers or unwelcome visitors. He moved to the first car, swiping his hand over one of the grimy windows to squint inside. Seeing it empty, he yanked open the driver's side door and rifled through the center console, his eyes flicking to the backseat. He swallowed down his granola bar that threatened to come back up when he spotted the bloody carseat. Turning his eyes away from the sickening sight, he reached over to open the glove box. A plastic baggie full of medicine fell out into his hands and he shoved it into his pocket with barely a glance. It didn't matter much what it was. With the world going to shit, they would need it sooner or later. Finding little else in the way of useful supplies, Daryl exited the car.

He grunted as he collided with soft female flesh and then Carol murmuring an apology as she bypassed him with an armful of clothing. His eyes danced with interest as he watched her hold up a red tank top over her own dingy brown shirt. Without thinking he walked over behind her, admiring how the color looked when she held it up to her.

"Looks nice. You ought to keep that," he murmured as he reached over her for a bottle of water.

She flushed, peeking at him out of the corner of her eye. He drank down half of the bottle of water with a loud smacking of his lips and then nodded to her as he went back to work. He could feel her eyes on him, but he didn't turn around.

He spotted Sophia and Carl over by one of the vehicles, giggling and pointing at something in a magazine they had found. Daryl shook his head at them, sparing them a passing glance. His eyes widened as he took in the illustration on the magazine and he quickly side-stepped, snatching it from their little fingers.

"Hey!" Sophia cried out, oblivious to who had taken away their entertainment.

Daryl glared at the pair of them, taking in the beat red color of Carl's face as the young boy looked in the other direction. Rolling up the magazine, he tucked it into his back pocket, intending to tell the pair of them exactly what he thought about their choice of reading material. He was interrupted by T-Dog jogging quickly in their direction down the line of cars. Seeing the look of worry on the man's face, Daryl stepped out into his line of sight.

"What's up?" He asked in a low voice.

"Walkers!" T-Dog hissed. "Whole shitload of them headed this way!"

Daryl felt his blood run cold. They weren't equipped for this type of thing. He felt a hand on his arm and looked down into Sophia's worried face.

"What do we do?" She asked, her voice revealing her nervousness.

"Get under the car. Both of you and don't come out until one of us comes for you," he commanded, ushering them quickly under the vehicle as the sounds of the walkers drifted over to him.

They were closing in and looking around the trunk of the car, Daryl could see their legs dragging at they shuffled along at a steady rate. He spotted T-Dog sliding under one of the vehicles and then Lori was jogging down the line of cars in his direction.

"Carl!" She hissed, her face an expression of fear and worry.

"He's under the car with Sophia. He's safe. Might wanna get down." Daryl pushed her back towards Rick, not caring about being gentle in that moment.

Carol ran smack into his solid chest and nearly knocked the breath from him in her haste to get to Sophia. Grabbing her by the arms, he spared another glance over his shoulder and saw that the walkers were quickly closing in. There was no way for them to get back down to Sophia and Carl without alerting the herd to their presence. Thinking quickly, he held a finger to his lips and pulled her flush against him, rolling them both into a nearby trunk. He brought the lid down to where it was almost shut, leaving just enough of a crack so that he could see the walkers when they passed by.

"Sophia," Carol whispered, her breath hitting his face.

It was then that he realized the predicament he had put himself in. Here he was, trapped within a trunk with a woman who was quickly becoming the main attraction of his thoughts. She was pressed against him, her back against the short wall of the trunk, her breasts brushing his chest. He couldn't move away from her without relinquishing his hold on the trunk's lid so it appeared that they were stuck that way until the herd passed. For the sake of his humility he hoped that it was soon.

"She's fine," he whispered back, tipping his chin down so that their breaths mingled.

That was his second mistake. His third mistake was thinking about what it might be like to kiss her. That thought only served to make his pants unnecessarily tight. He prayed that she couldn't feel his obvious erection.

They lay there quietly for several minutes, the sounds of the walkers shuffling by growing closer and closer. One of them brushed against the car, making it rock slightly and Carol cringed, burrowing herself against his chest. He was surprised by his need to want to comfort her, but he chose to remain still and quiet. There wasn't much he could do in the position they were in with only one hand free anyhow.

Wrapped together like they were in the stifling confines of the small trunk was making him sweat and he knew his shirt was going to be stuck to his skin when they were finally able to leave. He kept a steady eye on the feet of the walkers, alert for any that might turn in their direction. If push came to shove, he would shut the trunk and hope for the best.

Carol shifted around him and he closed his eyes a moment, silently groaning. She accidentally got her hand stuck underneath his shirt while trying to bring it up and he sucked in a breath as her nails lightly raked his bare skin. She froze and then quickly untangled her hand, removing it from his body.

"Sorry," she breathed, her voice barely audible.

Daryl didn't comment and instead lifted the lid half of an inch before peeking out. He could see the backs of several walkers as they ambled away and the sounds were diminishing, indicating that they were moving on. He waited another few minutes until he couldn't see them any longer and then he lifted the lid more, his hand on his knife in case of a straggler.

He exchanged a glance with Carol and then he slid out of the trunk, looking around to see that some of the others were coming out of hiding as well. Nodding to Carol, he extended his hand to her, helping her step out of the trunk. She smoothed down her shirt that was plastered to her skin and he averted his eyes away from her chest.

A scream from Sophia and Carl's direction had the whole group turning to look for threats. Swiping his crossbow from the trunk, Daryl ducked down low, his eyes sweeping the ground underneath the cars. He located Sophia and Carl further down, the two kids trying to slide away from a walker that had somehow been alerted to their presence. His blood ran cold in his veins and he cursed, jumping to his feet.

"Walker!" He shouted, taking off in a run towards the kids. Carol's frightened cry of alarm sounded from behind him.

He couldn't get a shot at the walker until he got around the cars since some were angled and it pissed him off. Suddenly he heard Sophia's shout again and then Carl's head popped up, his eyes wide and frightened. In the background, he heard Rick and Lori shout something to the boy, but before Daryl could reach him, another walker appeared out of nowhere, making a grab for the boy. He still hadn't seen Sophia come out from underneath the car yet and his heart raced inside of his chest. He could hear the others coming up behind him and he had to make a decision on which kid to go to first. Seeing Carl hop over the railing and run for the woods, he decided to head for the kid that he couldn't see. Rolling to his back he scanned the vehicles again.

"Daryl!" Sophia cried, her panicked voice catching his attention.

He saw why he hadn't seen her then. She had crawled out from underneath the one car and had somehow managed to get underneath another, the persistent walker on her heels, its jaws snapping at the air inches from her feet. Daryl sighted his bow and took aim, his finger grazing the trigger seconds before he let the bolt fly. It hit its target with a slight whizzing noise, the arrow protruding from the walker's skull. Feet stepped into his line of vision and then he saw Carol reach underneath the car and pull out a shaken Sophia.

Standing up, he gave them both a glance as Carol hugged her daughter close to her body, her eyes meeting his over the cars. She nodded, answering his silent question if the girl was okay or not and he turned his attention back to Carl.

"My baby! Rick, he's out there! He doesn't know how to navigate the woods! We lived in the city for crying out loud!" Lori shouted.

Rick was doing his best to calm her down and Daryl could see Shane jogging in their direction with two shotguns in his hands. He passed one to Rick, never breaking stride.

"Let's go!" Shane called out.

Rick nodded, stepping over the railing after the man, but Daryl caught up to him.

"Wait," he called out and Rick paused. "Do either of you know how to track?"

Rick shook his head, swallowing hard. Daryl stepped over the railing with him, nodding to the man.

"You're gonna need me then. Let's go."

...


	12. Chapter 12

...

Daryl crouched down next to the ground, his eyes scanning the disturbed leaves, looking for Carl's prints. Apparently the little fucker was fast. They had been out in the woods searching for over an hour. There were numerous prints, but they were so scattered that it was hard to tell what belonged to a walker and what belonged to Carl. Daryl was able to figure out that there was more than one walker out here with Carl.

Shane ran a hand through his hair, "Man I just don't get it. Kid couldn't have gotten that far." He paced the ground a few feet away. "Hell if Daryl can't track him..."

Shane let the rest of his sentence trail off, exchanging a glance with Daryl before they both looked at Rick. Rick hadn't said much more than what was necessary, his expression appearing more and more worried as time passed by with no Carl.

"Maybe he found himself a tree stand or something," Daryl offered.

"Yeah, yeah, he's a smart kid. I'm sure he's fine, Rick," Shane added quickly.

Rick nodded, his expression blank and his skin pale.

"Maybe you should take him back, let him get some rest. I'll keep on looking," Daryl said to Shane.

"No," Rick said firmly. "I'm not going back without my son. I _want_ my son."

Daryl nodded, "Alright. We'll keep searching then."

...

Carol hugged Sophia tightly to her, almost feeling guilty because she was secretly glad that it was Carl and not Sophia that had run into the woods. She in no way wished any harm whatsoever to the boy, but she would be beside herself with worry had it been Sophia. The thought upset her so badly that she hadn't let Sophia more than three steps from her since it had happened.

Lori was beside herself with grief and part of Carol wanted to comfort the woman, but the other part of her didn't really know how. What friendship the two of them might have had was ruined by Lori's snobby attitude about the Dixon's. Carol knew she had no right to be so protective of them, especially Daryl, but she couldn't seem to help it. Until either of them gave her a reason to think otherwise, they were akin to angels in her eyes.

Dale was doing his best to comfort Lori, but Carol could see that it wasn't helping much. Lori had gone to the top of the RV to stand, doing an almost constant scan of the area with Dale's binoculars.

"Mom?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Sophia placed her chin in her hands, elbow resting on one knobby knee as she stared at the pavement under their feet. Carol couldn't read the expression on her face, but she hadn't said too much about Carl yet.

"It's my fault he's out there alone," she said softly.

Carol frowned, reaching out to gently grip Sophia's face and turn it towards hers.

"What do you mean?"

Sophia shrugged, "He tried to grab me...wanted me to run with him, but I told him that we shouldn't, that Daryl had specifically said to wait until one of y'all came for us. He was scared and instead of going with him, I let him get away from me and run."

Sophia bit her lip, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. She sniffled, but she didn't cry, instead choosing to hold her emotions inside. Carol wrapped her tightly in her arms, kissing the top of her head.

"It's not your fault baby. Like you said, Carl was scared and he chose to run. People react in different ways when faced with difficult decisions, but we can't blame ourselves for others actions. Anyway, he's going to be fine. Daryl, Rick, and Shane will find him," Carol said soothingly, praying that she was right.

...

It was growing late, much later than anyone would have liked with no word from anyone about Carl or anything. Sophia was inside of the RV sleeping on the bed next to Lori who had finally cried herself to sleep. T-Dog and Glenn were up top keeping an eye out on everything while Dale slept some on a pallet on the floor. Carol was sitting alone at the front of the RV staring out of the big windshield into the increasing darkness.

She wanted to be doing something to help, felt like she should be out there searching with them. She knew she would likely only get in the way though. She didn't have any experience with these kinds of things or even with living in the world such as it was now. She only knew that with each passing hour, her heart ached more and more for Lori. Even with how the woman had acted, she would never wish anything like this on her...or anyone for that matter. Her thoughts just kept drifting to Sophia and how close she had been to losing her.

Swallowing, she crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat, her eyes still scanning the darkness. She wanted to learn how to fight and survive like the others. She wanted to learn to hunt for food like Daryl, live off of the land. He made it seem so easy, but she knew it had to be anything but.

She tried to remain focused on the things she wanted to learn and not on the fact that the men had yet to return either. A frightening thought crossed her mind about what would happen if they didn't return. Closing her eyes briefly, she swallowed over a strange lump in her throat, a vision of a man with a crossbow burning in her brain. Opening her eyes with a sharp gulp of breath, she fought down a wave of panic, not quite understanding where it was coming from.

Slipping quietly from the RV, she leaned against the rear taking deep gulps of fresh air. Her chest was unnaturally tight and she rubbed the palm of her hand back and forth across it trying to lessen the feeling.

She began to hear voices approaching from the distance and she craned her head listening. She felt paralyzed, her feet unwilling to move her from this spot as the voices drew closer. Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized Shane's voice and then Daryl's more gruff voice. There was a slight commotion as the others were alerted to their presence and Carol listened to them talking in low voices. She knew without going around the RV that they didn't have Carl with them. The tight feeling in her chest resumed and she sank to her heels, squatting with her back against the RV.

"Hey."

Daryl was standing a couple of feet from her, his eyes scanning hers in the darkness. She hadn't even heard him approach and she didn't know why that surprised her by now. The man was like a cat, stalking silently through the forest as if he weighed nothing. She chuckled at the image of Daryl with a tail and moaned, wondering if she was losing her mind.

"You hurt?" He took a step towards her, feeling out the situation.

Carol shook her head, fighting for air again. She tried to breathe deeply, but that method wasn't working so well anymore and she couldn't seem to draw enough air into her lungs. She climbed shakily to her feet, her body trembling slightly. She lurched forward, wanting to get far away from everyone and everything. Except Daryl didn't let that happen. Instead, he grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards him, clicking on a small flashlight and shining it into her eyes. She flinched away from the brightness, but she couldn't draw the air to speak.

Clicking the flashlight off just as quickly, he fumbled in his pockets for something. She was shocked when he grabbed her hand and began leading her away from the RV and through the throng of abandoned cars. She let him lead her, her feet following of their own volition.

"Merle had a panic attack once." He spoke suddenly, his voice soft, but calming in the night. "Damn near scared the shit out of me. Didn't know what the hell was going on with him. For starters, Merle and panic attacks don't really go together." He snorted, his pace slowing down to a leisurely walk. "He thought he was having a heart attack and that freaked me the fuck out so I rushed him to the hospital only to have them tell him he was having a panic attack. They talked to him, got him to calm down some and then sent him home with a bill. Merle was fucking pissed, but he wasn't done with them," Daryl chuckled. "Can you picture that?"

Carol actually could. She pictured a younger Daryl and Merle Dixon rushing to the hospital and an angry Merle with nothing more to show than a bill for his trip. Her chest started to loosen, more airflow returning to fill her lungs. She hardly noticed that she was still clinging to Daryl's hand and that he wasn't pulling away, silently offering her comfort.

"What did he do?" Carol gasped out, curiosity getting the better of her.

Daryl shrugged, "Told them if he wanted psychological advice, he would have went to a shrink. He balled up the bill and threw it at the receptionist, told her that he wasn't paying a damn thing to nobody just for sitting down and talking to a woman for twenty minutes. Said if they wanted some money out of him, then somebody better be coming from behind a curtain somewhere to blow him because he didn't pay women to talk."

Carol raised her eyebrows, letting the image sink in. She felt the tiniest bubble of laughter crawl up her throat and she clapped her free hand over her mouth to stop it. It didn't work and she burst out laughing, her whole body shaking. It felt good to laugh for once and it seemed like so long ago that she had last done it that it was almost foreign to her. She doubled over, laughing until she couldn't laugh anymore, wiping at the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes.

She stood up shakily, now consciously realizing that she was still holding Daryl's hand. Liking how it felt against her own, she decided not to mention it for fear that he would pull away.

"That was...hilarious," she said softly. "Thank you."

He dipped his head at her. "How's the pain?"

Carol rubbed her hand across her chest, relieved that she didn't feel that ache there any longer.

"Better," she said in surprise and then frowned as a thought occurred to her.

Daryl had just recognized her having a panic attack and then effectively distracted her until she calmed down. Was there anything this man _couldn't_ do?

Now that her body was returning to its normal state, she asked the question that had been burning in the back of her mind all night.

"Carl?

...


	13. Chapter 13

...

"Carl?" Carol asked, hoping for some good news.

Daryl stared at her for a moment and then slowly shook his head. Carol felt her stomach drop at the news. She wasn't experienced at this kind of thing, but it wasn't hard to see that the longer Carl was out there, the worse his chances were for surviving. After all, he was just a kid. Daryl dropped her hand and walked off a few steps, staring out into the night. She felt the loss of his warmth, but she had no rights to voice any complaints on the matter.

"We're going back at first light. Going to get teams together and spread out...cover more ground that way," he said.

Carol nodded. It made sense to do that and she could only imagine how distraught Rick and Lori both must be right now. She knew it must have cost Rick a great deal to come back empty-handed. She couldn't imagine having to do the same with Sophia.

She noticed then how tired Daryl looked after being out there searching for Carl all day. She imagined that not finding the boy was taking a toll on him and she wished there was something she could do, but she just didn't know what. Instead, she simply stood there rather awkwardly.

"Better get on in there, get yourself some sleep. Got an early morning and we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Okay." She turned towards the RV and then paused, looking back at him, "You're going to get some sleep too, right?"

He lifted his eyes to hers and nodded slightly. "Yeah. I'll be along soon."

"Goodnight, Daryl," she said softly, almost shyly.

"Goodnight."

...

"We'll split up into small groups or pairs, spread out...cover more ground that way," Shane said the next morning.

Rick was silent, staring off into the distance, his face pale and void of all expression except exhaustion. The sky was streaked with the first tinges of pink as the sun began to rise.

"I'm going with you," Lori said, stepping forward from her position leaning against the RV.

Rick blinked, coming to awareness. "No."

Lori stared at him. "Rick, I-"

He cut her off. "No, Lori. It's too dangerous and you're too emotional right now. I need you to stay here with Dale in case he comes back. I don't need to be worrying about you out there too," He stressed.

Lori finally nodded, her eyes skirting the group as she stepped back down. Rick clipped his gun belt around his waist, making sure that he had all of his weapons.

"Let's split up. Wasting daylight," he remarked.

"Mama?" Sophia tugged on Carol's arm, her voice still laced with sleep.

Carol blinked down at her. "What's wrong baby?"

"I want to go," she said.

"Sophia, I don't think that's a g-"

"I think you should let her go," Daryl's gruff voice interrupted her and she turned to see him hovering over her shoulder.

Sophia beamed and Carol glanced between the two of them, wondering how she was getting double-teamed all of a sudden.

"It's dangerous out there. She knows nothing about surviving out in the wilderness," Carol argued.

Daryl shrugged off her concerns. "No better time to learn than the present, right? You can both come with me. I'll keep an eye on her."

Carol chewed her lip, looking between her daughter who was staring up at her with pleading eyes and then back to Daryl. Around them, the others were pretty much paired. T-Dog was going with Rick, Shane with Glenn, and Lori would stay behind with Dale on top of the RV. She finally nodded her head, knowing that in the end she would feel much better having Sophia with her than leaving her behind. She knew that if Daryl said he would keep an eye on her, then he would. She had a feeling that the man didn't say what he didn't mean.

"Alright. I guess it's the three of us then," she said.

"Yes!" Sophia grinned. "We're gonna find him Mama. I just know we will."

"Listen up," Daryl said as he pulled something from his pocket. He knelt in front of the girl, his expression serious. "Let me see your hand."

Sophia held out her hand, palm up, her eyes alight with curiosity. Daryl placed a smaller switchblade onto her palm and Carol watched as Sophia's eyes widened. Carol had to keep herself from panicking over Sophia with a knife because she knew that things were different now. Her daughter was going to have to grow up quicker, learn things she might not have otherwise had to if the world hadn't changed. She watched as Daryl showed her how to open it and close it, warning her about how sharp it was.

"If you stick somebody with it, you damn well better mean it, you understand?" 

Sophia nodded, standing up straighter as she stuck it into her pocket. "Yes sir."

He nodded and climbed to his feet, sparing Carol a glance. "You ready?"

"I'm ready," Carol confirmed, hoping that her voice sounded more confident than she felt.

"Stay close."

...

Carol was pretty sure she had never walked so much and so far in all of her life. They had traipsed all over the woods, stopping frequently as Daryl would kneel and study the ground below them. She had no idea what he was looking for, but he seemed confident and sure of himself. Every time they stopped, he explained to Sophia what he was looking at and took his time with her. Carol's heart warmed by how he took his time with her, making sure to explain things and not getting irritated when she asked him lots of questions. It made her wish that she had someone around like Daryl that Sophia could look up to, someone that she herself could turn to as well.

They didn't encounter too many walkers and the first few Daryl took out with his bow, taking them down from a distance as they shuffled in their direction. So when the next walker came through and he grabbed her arm, shoving his knife between her fingers she tried not to panic.

He moved behind her, his breath fanning her ear as he talked in low tones, "Going to let you take this one down, okay?"

Carol swallowed and tightened her fingers around the knife, the metal handle feeling foreign in her palm. He loosened her fingers and resituated the knife, showing her the proper way to grip it. The walker loomed closer, its grunts becoming louder at the prospect of food. Sophia was standing next to them, Carol's eyes flicking to her to make sure she was out of harm's way.

"You can do this," Daryl whispered. "I'm right here."

His words soothed her and she inhaled deeply, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand and not the feel of the very hard and very male body pressed against her again. He raised his bow, staying just behind her in case she needed backup and nodded to her when she glanced back in his direction once.

"Aim for the brain. Only way to kill the fuckers," he said.

Carol shifted left as the walker reached for her, her heart beginning to flutter rapidly in her chest. She fought down her anxiety, determined to do this. She would be strong for herself and for her daughter. She needed to show Sophia that they could protect themselves. When the walker changed directions suddenly and headed for Sophia, Carol lost it. She ran to it blindly, not thinking at all, just reacting on instinct to protect her daughter at all cost. Grabbing the walker by the arm, she grimaced as bits of flesh peeled off in her hand. She gritted her teeth and using the arm for leverage, she thrust the knife into the forehead causing the walker to drop down to the ground immediately, taking her knife along with it.

"Pull it out," Daryl instructed.

Carol shook the bits of flesh that were still clinging to her hand to the ground and wrapped her fingers around the knife, tugging on it hard. It finally slipped free and the momentum of her pulls landed her on her ass with bits of blood dotting her face. She sat there with a perplexed expression as Sophia started to giggle and then Carol laughed too, imagining how she must look.

Daryl stuck out his hand and she grabbed it, allowing him to lift her to her feet. He smirked at her and grabbed a faded red rag from his back pocket. Grabbing her by the chin, he proceeded to wipe her face off. She tried to focus anywhere but his face, but her eyes kept drifting to his lips and the tiny beads of sweat that slid down his face. He seemed to notice because his movements slowed and he met her eyes, his own dark and intense. Without thinking, her lips parted and she felt herself being drawn to him, wanting to taste this man and see if he tasted as good as he looked. The hand holding the rag dropped to his side, the other hand that grasped her chin remaining. He shuffled a step closer, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips and she braced herself for impact.

The sound of hooves thundering in the distance brought them quickly apart, her hands reaching out to Sophia as Daryl pushed them behind some overgrown brush, making them duck down. They watched through the leaves as a horse and rider came into view. A woman with brown hair and a cowboy hat sat atop the horse, her eyes scanning the woods around them intently.

"Hello?" The woman called out. "I know someone is out here. I saw you and I mean no harm. I'm looking for some people...a group I think."

Daryl motioned for her and Sophia to remain quiet as he stood, crossbow trained on the strange woman. The woman's eyes instantly locked onto him and she reached for a gun that was tucked by her side.

"Uh uh, wouldn't do that if I were you," Daryl warned quickly. "I'm not aiming to shoot you. Just taking precautions is all."

She slowly removed her hands, keeping them where he could see them as her horse stamped at the ground.

"Not here to cause problems," the woman said. "Are you alone?"

"I'll ask the questions here," Daryl snapped. "This group you're looking for...what you need them for?"

"Why should I answer your questions when you won't answer mine?" She replied back coolly.

"'Cause I got my finger on this trigger and if I apply a little more pressure, things could get heated." Daryl stepped from around the brush.

"Suit yourself. I have someone that may belong to this group. A boy. Know anything about it?"

Sophia gasped, the woman's eyes instantly focusing on the brush before Carol could hush her. Sophia stood up, darting around front while Carol made a grab for her, knowing that their cover was blown.

"Carl! She's got Carl!" Sophia cried.

...


	14. Chapter 14

...

Daryl's eyes darted to Sophia as she ran out of the brush and he snaked a hand out, grabbing her by the back of her t-shirt. He hauled her backwards, pushing her slightly behind him as he kept one eye on the woman.

"What's your name and why should I believe the boy's okay?" Daryl asked suspiciously.

"I'm Maggie. My family has a farm near here, but like I said we aren't lookin' for any trouble. Your boy Carl...he's resting. Got a nasty little cut on his forehead when he fell down a ravine near here. Don't know how he made it to our place, but my father stitched him up." The woman was apparently waiting for some sort of response from Daryl, but he only stared at her, his brain trying to piece together all of her information, looking to catch her in a lie. He had to be sure she was telling the truth before he went back to the group and led them into something that they couldn't get themselves out of.

"You're _welcome_ ," Maggie huffed.

Daryl tipped his head at her. "Thanks. I'm sure his dad will appreciate your hospitality. We got others...can we bring them to your farm?"

She stared at him curiously. "How many others?"

"Less than ten," Daryl replied, keeping it vague.

Maggie looked off into the distance, her forehead crinkled in thought. "Fine. Bring them. We'll talk then. Take the main highway three miles down, hang a right and we're the second drive on the right. You'll see the mailbox by the road. Last name's Greene." Maggie clucked her tongue and took off on a gallop on the horse, leaving them behind to stare after her.

He felt a hand on his arm and turned suddenly, swearing softly when he saw that it was only Carol. She looked at him in concern.

"I think she's being honest Daryl," Carol said.

He realized that he still had his crossbow aimed and he slowly lowered it, his tense muscles relaxing a bit. He felt a much smaller tug on his shirt and he looked down to see Sophia looking up at him.

"We need to go get Carl, Dar- Mr. Daryl," she corrected herself with a look at her mama.

He nodded. "Let's go get the others."

...

"Do you think the others are looking for us?" Andrea asked Merle.

They were sitting across from one another inside of an abandoned store, the haunting sounds of walkers shuffling around just outside. The city was a slew of walkers they were quickly finding out. Too far deep inside of it now, they had no choice but to push onward and hope for the best.

Merle sucked his teeth, his thumb stroking over the edge of his knife. "Don't matter none if they are. Ain't like they gonna find us in the midst of all this shit," he muttered. "If they know what's good for 'em, they'll get the hell out while they got a chance."

"My sister wouldn't just leave us out here. She would come looking for me," Andrea muttered.

She stared down at the floor, picking at her dirty nails. There was a time when appearances had meant everything to her. She had always had the perfect image, nails, shoes, clothing, and a great body to boot. None of that mattered much anymore and she was beginning to wonder if it ever even had. She really hoped her sister was okay and hadn't tried to do anything stupid like come into the city by herself to look for Andrea. She wondered if they thought that they were both dead. She wouldn't be surprised if they did. She would have never thought that two people could make it this far into the city on their own with as little as they had.

She was tired and she was hungry, but there wasn't anything to eat and judging by the sounds coming from outside, they weren't going anywhere for a while. Things were going to be tough for them. She didn't have to be a scientist to figure that one out.

"Wishful thinkin' sugar," Merle drawled.

She glanced up and met his eyes, the deep blue irises fixated on her. She swallowed, not for the first time noticing how beautiful his blue eyes were. She didn't tell him that...didn't think Merle Dixon to be the type to appreciate a compliment on his eyes. She snickered to herself and he narrowed his eyes.

"What's so damn funny? You losin' ya shit on me?"

Andrea shook her head, tears rolling down her face. She wasn't sure what was happening to her really. Her emotions were all out of whack. She was embarrassed for this to be happening now, in front of Merle Dixon of all people. Here she was trying to be strong, to not be a burden, when really all she wanted to do was crawl in a hole and cry herself to sleep for days.

Her life hadn't been perfect before all of this. She never came home to Georgia after going off to school in California, but Amy had been begging to see her and she had missed her sister. Andrea had always felt trapped in Georgia, feeling like she was never going to amount to anything if she didn't get away from it. She had been so shallow, fitting right in with all of the other shallow people in Los Angeles. Now she was stuck in some dingy office building with a scruffy redneck who didn't give two shits about her.

She was used to it though. Most men only wanted her for her looks and vice versa. She had allowed herself to get too caught up in the excitement of something new. Every relationship she had ever been in had basically been about looks and sex. None of the men she had been with had valued her as a person, as something more than just _sex._

She heard Merle's sharp intake of breath and she turned her head away, trying to hide the silent tears streaking down her dirty face. She tried to discreetly swipe them away as she heard him moving around and then he was there, all up in her personal space as he peered at her face.

"Christ darlin'," he murmured. "What the hell ya cryin' for? I ain't hurt your feelings, did I?"

Andrea snorted, slightly amused that after all this time he would finally ask if he hurt her feelings. She shook her head no...it wasn't even about him.

He eased himself down next to her with a sigh and they sat quietly for several minutes. She appreciated the silence more than he knew. She had never liked anyone to see her upset. It made her feel vulnerable, a feeling she didn't care for.

"Ain't too good with cryin' women an' emotions an' shit. Might shoot myself in the foot later for askin', but ya wanna talk about it?"

"No. I'll just wallow in my self pity on my own thanks," Andrea mumbled.

He chuckled. "Ya got grit, sugar. Been out here together a couple days now an' ya just now breakin' down."

She sniffed and glanced up peeking at him through eyelashes dotted with tears.

"Don't patronize me, Merle Dixon. The only reason I'm not dead yet is because of you."

He glanced over at her, muscular arms propped up on his knees, blue eyes dancing onto hers.

"Ya don't give yourself near enough credit darlin'." He tilted his head at her thoughtfully. "If I had to guess, I'd say ya had yourself a hard life. It's tough always bein' the strong one, takin' care of yer lil' sister...keepin' everything all bottled away so no one can see the real you."

He pointed one thick finger at her chest, his words striking against her heart. It astounded her how perceptive the man could be. There were so many layers to Merle Dixon that she was sure no one even knew about.

"How do you know that?" 

He smiled, but it wasn't a smile of happiness...it was a smile of memories long passed.

"Me an' you's got more in common than ya think girlie."

Andrea stared at his knee, propped so close to her own and she felt her belly warm as she became aware of his scent. Overlooking the scent of walkers that they were both covered in, he was very distinctly male, the slight smell of sweat and man projecting from him. His bare arm brushed her own as he shifted to get more comfortable and she felt the heat of that touch strike her down deep.

Biting her lip, she shifted to her knees, his eyes drifting over to hers curiously. Hoping that she wasn't reading the situation wrong, she slid one of her legs across his lap, shifting herself so that she was seated on him, looking at him directly.

His large rough hands instantly cupped her ass, his fingers smoothing across her jeans. She saw the spark of heat flash in his eyes and she lowered her head, her breath mingling with his. He didn't move as she touched her lips to his, just a brief brush of skin, but it was enough to let her know that she wanted more. She wanted a taste of this redneck like she had never wanted another man in her whole life.

Going in harder this time, she planted her lips firmly upon his, her tongue tracing the outline of his mouth. His lips opened underneath hers lazily, allowing her tongue entrance and she slipped it inside to taste him. Her hands trailed up his muscular chest, across his leather vest and over his rock hard shoulders. She raked her nails lightly against his shaved head, deepening the kiss.

In the back of her mind she knew that she should slow down, but she couldn't find the willpower as her lust consumed her. She began grinding her hips against him, rocking against the solid flesh that she could feel through their clothing. The constant brush of his hands across her ass made her dizzy with need and she pulled away from him, panting heavily, her lips swollen from their kiss.

He stared at her, waiting on her to make her move. She felt ashamed for coming onto him so strongly. She may have been with a lot of men in her lifetime, but she wasn't a whore. She frowned at the thought, wondering why on earth it would suddenly matter to her at all what Merle Dixon of all people thought of her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that," she whispered as she started to move from his lap.

His hands tightened on her hips, holding her in place as he smiled at her. "Darlin' I'm flattered, but ain't no woman ever forced themselves onto Merle Dixon...Ain't nothin' happened here I ain't wanted just as much as you."

Andrea's heart pounded within her chest and she swallowed. Sliding her hands down his shoulders, she slid them beneath his vest and started to slip it off of him, but he stopped her, his hands covering hers with a surprisingly gentle touch.

"As much as Merle Junior says yes sugar, I don't think your in the right frame of mind to be makin' this decision right now." His graveled voice flowed down her spine like water rushing over rocks.

"You know Merle...I think I may have misjudged you a bit," Andrea admitted. "I didn't figure you to be one to turn down sex."

"I'm a lot of things darlin', but I ain't into usin' women. I like 'em warm an' willin', but I also want 'em aware of just who's bed they're climbin' into." He leaned closer, their noses almost touching. "I especially don't want there to be no misunderstandin's when they're screamin' out my name later." He winked at her, his expression wolfish.

He let go of her hands and she leaned her forehead against him tentatively, trying to calm her raging hormones. Her eyes started to grow heavy the longer she stayed pressed against him and she became aware of a feeling of safety that she hadn't felt in a long time. Too long. Letting out a deep breath she sunk further against him, her breath fanning his neck. He stretched his legs out, but made no movements to remove her. Listening to the steady beat of his heart, Andrea finally drifted off to sleep in Merle Dixon's lap.

.............


	15. Chapter 15

...

The Greene family farm was exactly where Maggie had said it would be. The vehicles were barely stopped before Rick and Lori were running up to the house, their faces a mixture of relief and worry. Daryl cut off his bike, stepping off and surveying the area. There was lots of space with several big pastures and a white picket fence that ran the whole lot of the land. It wasn't as secure as he would have liked, but it could work for them for a while. They had the advantage of being far enough out that regular people probably wouldn't stumble upon it, but they would also be able to see walkers coming from far away with their clear view of the land.

Daryl parked his bike, his eyes traveling over Carol and Sophia as they stepped out of the car they had been riding in with Rick and Lori. Carol met his eyes and he thought he felt something pass between them but he wasn't sure. He continued on, falling into step beside Shane who was headed towards the big white farmhouse. Daryl wanted to check on Carl and also get a feel for the people here. Just because the area looked nice and well kept, it didn't mean that the people were the same. Daryl trusted no one without reason.

"Big place," Shane commented.

"Yep. Ain't sure about the people though," Daryl replied.

"They might not be too bad. They did fix Carl up so that's saying something. If they've got medical knowledge then that's a plus."

"Heard that," Daryl commented as they walked up the steps, stopping as a blonde haired girl opened the door.

"Afternoon ma'am, name's Shane. Looking for our people...tall lanky guy with a sheriff's hat..." Shane trailed off.

The girl smiled at him. "They're just inside talking to Daddy." She blushed as she stared at them. "My name's Beth."

Shane flashed her a smile and Daryl rolled his eyes. "Pleased to meet you ma'am."

Shane lifted her small hand and placed a kiss upon it, making her giggle. Daryl shifted his crossbow with a sigh, glancing between the two.

"Can we get on with it? Ain't got time for any romantic shit," Daryl said irritably. "Who's in charge here?"

Beth cleared her throat, her cheeks flushing bright red."That would be my Daddy. He'll be out in just a minute."

As if on cue, the door opened and Rick and stepped out with a strange man that Daryl had never seen before. He assumed the man to be the girl's daddy. Rick gestured to them both.

"Daryl, Shane, this is Hershel. He's the owner of this farm," Rick explained.

Hershel nodded his head at them both and Daryl took the opportunity to study the man. He had white hair that was slightly thin in places, a beard and mustache, with a round belly. Daryl snickered to himself at how much he resembled the Santa Claus's he remembered seeing at the mall.

"Pleased to meet you gentleman," Hershel said. He glanced around the yard, taking in their group that stood around the vehicles, clearly waiting for further instruction. "You've got quite the little group here Rick."

Rick nodded. "Yes sir, we do. Like I was telling you inside, I was hoping that we might be able to stay a while. We'll chip in, pull our own weight and help you out however we can."

Hershel glanced at them all and stuck his hands into the pockets of his suspenders. "You all can stay for a few days, long enough to make sure the boy has recovered, but after that I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to move on."

Daryl scoffed, "This is bullshit."

"Daryl," Rick warned, but Daryl wasn't listening.

He took off across the field despite Rick's shouts and several others curious stares. He knew he should have left this group a long time ago. He should have set out in Atlanta, headed further in to try and find his brother. It was stupid to be here and begging someone to let them stay with them. There had to be a million different places that would be abandoned. They could just move on and try their luck there. He would be damned if he was begging anyone to stay where he wasn't wanted.

"Daryl," Carol called out, making him pause in the midst of his walking.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw her struggling to catch up. He wanted to keep walking, wanted to be left alone, but his feet were frozen to the spot, waiting on her to catch up. She fell into step beside him and Daryl continued walking. He wasn't really sure where he was going, but he just needed to get away from all those damn people. They walked along in silence for a bit, only stopping when they came upon a small pond on the outskirts of the property.

Surprisingly the water was mostly clear and it looked more inviting than anything Daryl had seen in quite some time. It made him want to tear off his clothes and jump right on in. He missed being able to shower whenever he wanted.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked softly.

Daryl nodded, snatching several leaves from a nearby bush and tearing them into bits with his hands. He wanted a cigarette badly, but he didn't have any with him.

"What happened back there?"

He sighed, casting a glance in her direction. "Old man doesn't want us here. I'm not into begging anybody for a place to stay. Just assume to stay in the damn woods before I beg. I've never begged for anything." 

"Oh," Carol replied. "Rick is begging him?"

"On his fucking knees practically," Daryl spat. "Damn man don't have any goddamn pride."

Carol touched his arm, her fingers light, but Daryl felt the touch all the way through his spine. He swallowed, his eyes drifting up to meet hers, blue meeting blue. She began stroking his arm lightly and he felt his throat go dry. This woman was testing his patience. He was sure of it. He was also sure that if she didn't stop soon, then she was going to get more than she had bargained for.

"You're angry," she observed.

He snorted, the coldness in his eyes seeping away some with her touch. "Yeah," he finally responded. "Guess I am."

"Don't be. We'll work it out."

"You're one of those glass half full kinda people, aren't you?"

She shrugged, "I guess I am." She began plucking leave from the bushes as well, her fingers leaving his arm. He missed her touch immediately. "I never really thought of myself as that kind of person, but I suppose you're right. I think it's just an old habit."

Daryl was intrigued. He hadn't ever heard her talk this much about herself before and he found himself wanting to know more about her.

"Old habit?" He pressed.

She nodded, her eyes staring at him, but he could tell that she wasn't really seeing him. She had a faraway look in her eyes.

"My husband used to beat me. He would call me all sorts of names and blame me for everything that went wrong in our life. I tried to keep all of that from Sophia, but she's a smart girl and I know that she knew what was going on. I got used to sugar-coating everything and trying to be positive for her. Old habits..."

Daryl was taken aback. Her husband had beaten her? Called her names? The thought made his blood boil and he wished the bastard were here so he could put his fist through his face. As if sensing his inner turmoil, she grasped his hand, bringing him back to the present. He glanced down at where she was holding his hand, her long slender fingers squeezing him gently.

She let out a deep breath, stepping closer to him, "I just...I just want to thank you for all you've done for Sophia and I...watching out for us and all. You didn't have to do any of those things, but it really does mean a lot to us...to _me_. I feel a lot safer just knowing that you're here and I hope that you stick around for a while."

Daryl's breath caught in his chest, her words washing through him, igniting a fire in his veins. He had been thinking about leaving, but deep down he knew that he wouldn't do it. Like it or not, he was forming an odd sort of attachment to several members of the group despite trying not to. It made him feel good to know that Carol noticed him, that she felt safer with him, but he really didn't feel like he had done all that much.

She stared down at the ground, shifting the heel of her shoe against the grass. She still hadn't let go of his hand, but Daryl didn't care. He wanted her suddenly...wanted her with a passion that he didn't quite understand nor did he try to.

With his free hand, he tilted her face up to his, yanking her close to him with the hand that she held onto. She stumbled into his chest, her breath catching as she collided with hard muscle. She stared up at him with parted lips and Daryl's eyes blazed into hers.

He cupped the back of her neck and claimed her lips in a kiss that set her soul on fire. She whimpered as he brushed his tongue inside of her mouth, soft, exploratory strokes at first, and then bolder strokes when she didn't pull away. Her one hand was still gripping his, but she used her other hand to thrust her fingers through his short hair, pulling him closer to her.

He hadn't ever tasted anything so sweet in his entire life. Her lips were soft and pliable beneath his own and he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth as he ran his tongue over the plump flesh. She moaned again and he swallowed her moans with his mouth, his lips devouring hers with an intensity that stole her very breath.

When they finally parted for breath, Carol still held onto him, her body dizzy with arousal. She hadn't experienced anything so breathtaking in far longer than she cared to admit. She took in a deep shuddering breath and leaned her forehead against his chest, her thoughts everywhere. She could feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out, the sensation lulling her mind into relaxation.

"I...shit," Daryl began softly. "I didn't mean to just take advantage of you like that."

Carol snorted, not being able to help herself and she smiled while looking up at him. "You definitely didn't take advantage of me Daryl Dixon. I wanted that kiss just as much, if not _more_ , than you did."

............


	16. Chapter 16

...

"What's the plan?" Daryl asked Rick as he approached, his eyes following Carol as she walked to Sophia.

"Got permission to stay a few days until Carl is recovered. I get the feeling he doesn't want us hanging around after that though," Rick replied.

"Seems like a good place though Rick. We could make it work," Shane said, stepping into the conversation with T-Dog.

Rick glanced at them, his eyes stopping on T-Dog. "What do you think?"

T-Dog shrugged. "As good a place as any I suppose. They got running water, electricity...could make it work if the old man would let us stick around."

Rick nodded, "I agree. Maybe we can all pitch in, show him we can help. Let's stay out of his way for a while and try to help out where we can."

"We're gonna need supplies if we're setting up camp," Daryl said. He could see Carol in the background talking to one of the girls from the farm, her eyes occasionally drifting to his. He was off track, his mind still back at that pond...back at that kiss. He blinked, his eyes focusing back onto the men surrounding him.

"I'll head into town and see what I can find. Been wanting to get out for a bit anyway," Shane volunteered.

"You're not going alone," Rick said firmly. "We play this smart. It's always pairs, someone to watch your back."

"I'll go with him."

The men all turned, their eyes landing on the short haired brunette who had told Daryl how to find them. She was staring at them all as if waiting for a response and the men shifted their eyes, not really sure how to respond. They hadn't ever taken a woman on a run before and this was the farmer's daughter.

"I appreciate that, but we've got plenty of capable men. No need to take an unnecessary risk," Rick stated.

She huffed, "So what you're really saying is you don't want me going because I'm a woman right? You don't think I can handle myself out there?" She took a step closer to Rick, her hands on her hips and Rick stepped back, his eyes drifting to the others for help. The sight was too entertaining for anyone to break up so the men simply watched with amused expressions as the woman challenged Rick. "Who do you think's been taking care of walkers before y'all showed up? It certainly wasn't my little sister!" She cleared her throat and calmed down slightly. "Listen, I know the area well. There's a pharmacy in town that I've taken some stuff from before. With all these extra people, we're going to need more medical supplies just in case. I can show him where to go."

Rick looked to Shane who was standing with his arms crossed, an expression of amusement on his face. "It's up to you Shane."

Shane shrugged, "Sure. Why not? I'll get my stuff together and meet you by the car."

Maggie shook her head. "No car. Too much noise. I'll saddle the horses."

Shane paused in the process of walking away, an eyebrow raised. "Horses?"

Maggie grinned, "That's right cowboy." She patted him on the stomach as she walked past, throwing one last grin over her shoulder.

Shane walked off, grumbling about farm girls and horses and the men all shared a laugh. It felt good to laugh, Daryl realized. He hadn't done much laughing in a long time and it felt foreign to him in a way. He walked away from the others, heading towards the tents to get his set up. His tent in hand, he paused as he looked over at Carol's tent and then he grabbed hers too, hefting the bags onto his shoulders.

"Hi!"

Daryl looked to his right and saw Sophia almost jogging to keep up with his long strides. He slowed his pace down some, letting her fall into step beside him. It surprised him how he didn't mind the young girl tagging along. She wasn't a nuisance like he had imagined most kids her age to be and he liked that. She was also eager to learn different things and Daryl actually enjoyed teaching her. He wasn't used to anyone wanting to learn things from him.

"Hey," he replied gruffly.

"Is that our tent?" 

He nodded. "Yep."

"Are you going to put it near yours again?" She tilted her head at him curiously.

Daryl stopped at a spot far enough from the others to have privacy, but not so far that they weren't still part of the group. He dropped the packs onto the ground and began to unload them.

"Why you ask that?"

"Just curious. I like it better out here near yours. It feels safer," she commented.

He paused, his brain processing that statement. He decided to just go with the flow and consider it a compliment. He hadn't ever really considered how it would look to others if he put Carol's tent near his, but now he was wondering if anyone else had taken notice. Would they think that he and Carol were together? He chewed on his thumb, worrying over the statement. Hell, he wasn't sure how he felt about that. They had kissed, but he had no claim on her.

Images of her mouth so warm and willing under his made his face grow warm. He shook the thoughts away, noticing that Sophia was staring at him curiously. Yanking his thumb from his mouth, he jerked his head at the other tent.

"Make yourself useful kid," he said sharply.

She began to unpack the other tent while Daryl's mind went back to Carol. Somehow, when he wasn't looking, Carol and her kid had gotten under his radar, gotten close to him when he always made sure to keep others at a distance. His stomach rolled with his thoughts and he couldn't seem to focus solely on the tent. He was losing his focus over a woman and her kid, but the thought that scared him the most was that he wasn't even sure if he minded the distraction.

...

Shane grinned to himself as he watched the sway of Maggie's hips on her horse as she rode slightly in front of him. He kept drifting back on purpose, letting his eyes roam over her appreciatively. He couldn't seem to help himself. He was a man and he hadn't felt a woman's touch in far too long. The blonde daughter, Beth, had been cute, but she was also a bit young for him. As much of a flirt as Shane was, he wasn't into kids and she was too close to the boundary between kid and woman.

Maggie though, Maggie was _all_ woman and with a feisty attitude to boot. She gave as good as she got, her smart comments making him grin. He was enjoying himself immensely.

"I hope you've stared at my ass enough that you've committed it to memory because we're almost there and I need you to focus," Maggie said as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

Shane's eyes locked with hers. Damn, he had been caught. He was slipping, but it made him grin that she had called him out on it. Nudging his horse up next to hers, he let his eyes survey the area. His cop training kicking in, he took note of everything around them, the abandoned look of the town and the absence of walkers.

Maggie pulled her horse to a stop, slipping down from the saddle and tying it to a post outside of a small brick building. Shane followed suit, his movements not as fluid as hers because his horse apparently didn't like him therefore it didn't want to remain still so that he could dismount. He heard Maggie's smothered laughter behind him and he cast a stern glance in her direction, finally getting his feet onto level ground.

"That horse has it in for me," Shane muttered with a glare at the horse.

Maggie shook her head and began tying his horse next to hers. "She's actually one of our more tame horses. I'm not sure why she seems to be giving you a hard time." She leaned over to administer a loving rub between the horse's eyes.

Shane huffed, his knife pulled from his belt and planted firmly in his palm just in case. He held one hand out for Maggie to wait as he approached the door to the pharmacy and jiggled the knob, listening for any sounds from inside. When all he heard was silence, he eased the door open, his eyes doing a sweep of the shadowy interior as he motioned for Maggie to follow him.

She shut the door behind them, slipping around Shane despite his attempts to keep her close. He sighed, his guard coming down slightly as she began to survey the shelves looking for anything of interest.

"Why not just take it all?" Shane asked. He swept his hand along the shelf and dumped all of the contents into his bag.

"Why take what you don't need? That's wasteful. Someone else might need that."

Shane chuckled, "Sweetheart, the world has gone to shit. Don't think for a second that anyone else is going to be so considerate were they to arrive first. Shit is going to get bad and this stuff -" He held up a random bottle of medicine. "This stuff is going to be like gold."

"You don't know that for sure. They could still find a cure. What about the CDC? Someone has to be researching a cure for this."

Shane shook his head, moving on to the next set of shelves and doing another sweep. "You know that for sure?"

Maggie frowned, her eyes meeting his through the shelves, "Well no...but-"

Shane walked back around to stand in front of her, casually placing one arm above her on the shelves, "So you willing to place your life and the life of your family on the line because of a hunch?" He asked. He shook his head, "This is it, sweetheart. It's the end of the world they always talked about. It's do or die and you're gonna have to fight for what you want."

He took a step closer to her, drawn in by her big brown eyes and soft lips. Her breath hitched, her hand coming to rest upon his chest lightly as she stared at him. He slowly dropped his pack to the floor, grabbing hers from her hands as well and placing it down beside his. He shifted closer to her, his body touching hers as he waited for some signal that she didn't want this.

Maggie placed her other hand on his bicep, squeezing the hard muscle and he lowered his head, lightly grazing his lips across hers. She opened her mouth, her hand fisting into his t-shirt as she leaned into him. It had been too long and he knew he wanted her. She was beautiful, warm, and willing, but for some reason he made himself slow down, taking it easy with her when his body was raging hard with need.

He let his lips explore hers softly, not wanting to frighten her with his intensity and she responded to him with slow strokes of her tongue against his. Shane's body shook with barely controlled need, his arms trembling as he gripped the shelf behind her.

"Christ. You make it hard to take it slow," Shane muttered as he lowered his lips to her neck.

She tilted her head back, arching into him with a breathy moan. "So don't take it slow," she breathed, lifting her head to lock eyes with him. "Fight for what you want, remember?"

Shane grinned as she lifted the hem of her shirt and pulled it free from her body, dropping it casually to the floor next to her. She turned and surveyed the shelves, plucking up a box and handing it to him.

"You might need these," she said softly.

She dragged his eyes from hers and stared down at the box in his hands. Condoms. Meeting her gaze once more, he nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

...


	17. Chapter 17

...

Merle surveyed the apartment building across the street from them. From their vantage point, he and Andrea could just make out several walkers staggered through the street, but other than that everything seemed relatively quiet. For now. They needed food, but they were closer to the outskirts of the city and choices were becoming limited. It was too risky to double back and a lot of the stores they saw were either too swarmed or appeared to have been looted already. Merle wasn't entirely sure about this apartment building, but he could see Andrea's reasoning.

"It could work. There has to be supplies in those apartments just sitting there. They would be one of the last places people would think about hitting," Andrea reiterated her earlier defense.

Merle cut his eyes to her, "I see your damn point woman, but we don't know what's inside those walls. The two of us can only handle so much."

Andrea nodded. She could see his point too. It frightened her at how easily they were getting along with each other. Ever since she had fallen asleep on his lap, things had subtly shifted between them. There was an underlying sexual tension there that permeated the air. They hadn't kissed since that once, but Andrea had sure wanted to. For as much of an asshole as Merle Dixon was, she was starting to see the appeal there. Like it or not, he was growing on her.

"We clear it out one apartment at a time, take it slow. If things seem bad, we ditch."

Merle shook his head, "Y'all women think everything's easy don't ya?"

"It's because women are naturally smarter." She nudged his shoulder with a smile, but he only stared at her grimly.

She could tell as the days passed that he was getting worried about things. It was hard pushing through with just the two of them, but she didn't think they were doing too bad. The nights were the longest. That's when she would start to feel the sadness creeping in. She worried about her sister and if she were even still alive. Her hope in finding Amy was dwindling and she knew that Merle worried over his brother. She came to find that if she curled up next to Merle at night the nightmares weren't as vivid. His warmth was comforting to her, the feeling of having someone there to help shoulder the burden of this world meant more to her than anything right now.

"You got your knife?" He asked quietly.

Andrea nodded, her fingers tightening around the hilt in a comforting gesture.

Merle pointed across the street. "We goin' in quiet. I'm gonna slip in first, make sure we got clearance while ya keep an eye out front. Ya remember what I said to do if we get separated?"

"Haul ass out of the city and don't look back," Andrea recited, her heart fluttering sadly at the image of having to leave him.

He smirked. "Why do I get the feelin' that your ass ain't gonna listen?"

She smiled and then sighed. "I'm not going to do anything stupid Merle. I promise that if things go bad then I won't stick around." The words felt like lead on her tongue, but she forced herself to say them anyway. "Are you ready?" She asked impatiently, ready to get this over with.

"Almost," he said as he thread his fingers in her long blonde tresses, tugging her mouth to his. She gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue the entrance he was seeking and he took it all. She had never felt such passion melted into one kiss and she sunk into his arms in relief, drinking up the affection like a woman dying of thirst. If she had one good thing to say about Merle Dixon it was that the man knew how to damn kiss.

He pulled back from her and she stared at him with swollen lips, but his attention was already focused back across the street. He was always alert and she was grateful because it had surely saved their lives countless times already.

Following his signal, they made their way across the street as quietly as possible, the few stragglers not even noticing them as they went. Pausing at the entrance to the building, his eyes met hers and she nodded, stepping into a position that allowed her to keep an eye on everything. He pulled the door open a crack, easing the hinges open. She watched as he peered inside and then slipped through the crack.

She kept a constant sweep of the area, standing as still as possible as she watched for threats. The absence of the usual amount of walkers in the streets was only slightly disturbing. As big as the city was, she had expected their to be more, but perhaps they had all traveled to its center which had seemed to be the most congested when they were traveling through.

She jumped as a hand closed around her arm and her eyes shifted to Merle who had appeared at the crack. He nodded to her and she slipped inside, easing the door back closed behind them. Gesturing to the first door, Merle gave her hand signals and she moved to the door, grabbing the knob like he had shown her. Nodding once as his signal, she turned the knob, giving the wood a gentle push with her hand and stepping back. Merle kept his knife raised as he stepped forward, his face intent on the mission.

Andrea took a moment to survey the inside of the building as Merle did a sweep. There were several flights of stairs, winding back and forth in between each floor of apartments. She listened for sounds of anything, but all she heard was a deathly silence and she didn't know whether to be afraid or be relieved.

Merle appeared back at the entrance and she followed him inside silently, shutting the door behind them.

"Check the kitchen for anything edible an' I'm gonna do a sweep for weapons an' meds," he said.

Andrea nodded and shifted her pack from her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. The apartment had the air of abandonment and the stench of spoiled food. For that reason, she didn't touch the refrigerator. Any food kept in there would have spoiled long ago. The cabinets didn't prove to be of much help, but she did find a few canned goods and a can opener which she swiped for future use. Flour, sugar, and rice wouldn't do them much good so she left those things along with some spices and headed in search of Merle.

He was stuffing somethings into the waist of his pants as she stood at the entrance to one of the bedrooms. She eyed him curiously and he lifted the hem of his shirt to reveal a handgun.

"Find anything of use?" 

"Just a few canned goods. There wasn't much. The gun is a major score. I can't believe it was left behind," Andrea said.

Merle grunted, "Probably forgotten in the heat o' the moment. Found it loaded an' hidin' under the mattress."

"Why would someone keep a loaded gun underneath where they sleep?" She frowned.

Merle chuckled. "People are mean darlin'. Ya never know when someone's gonna break in on ya an' ya might need it." He pointed to the closet, "There's some girly clothes in there. You mentioned wanting to change."

Andrea placed her pack on the unmade bed and walked to the closet. She did want to change. Her shirt and pants were covered with various stains and without running water she knew she probably had an awful stench although it worried her that she seemed to have gotten used to the smell. The selection didn't really offer much, but the clothes seemed to be somewhat close to her size. She selected a blue top and a pair of khaki pants, her eyes drifting to Merle.

"Do you mind?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Not at all darlin'," Merle drawled, leaning against the dresser.

She placed one hand on her hip and gave him a look, "Stand outside Merle!"

He rolled his eyes and huffed, slipping through the room and outside of the door. She waited a second to be sure and then she peeled off her disgustingly dirty pants and shirt, grateful to be rid of the clothes. Slipping her legs into the khakis, she zipped them up, sucking in slightly to get them to button. They were a little tight, but they would have to work. She wasn't putting those other clothes back on if she could help it. She reached for the shirt she had set on the bed and jumped when she spotted Merle lounging in the doorframe, his eyes scanning her body heatedly.

She felt her mouth grow dry as they stared at one another, the shirt frozen in the grip of her fingers. He slowly pushed away from the door, walking further into the room. The air around them crackled with electricity and she cleared her throat softly.

"I thought I told you to wait outside," She muttered.

He stopped just in front of her, fingertips grazing her bare stomach. She hitched in a breath and her stomach jumped, the action causing his eyes to darken.

"Now what fun would that be Blondie?" He murmured, his hands connecting fully with her waist.

He drew her to him firmly, pulling her hips flush with his. She closed her eyes, her body feeling shaky with her arousal for this man. The feel of his strong arms wrapping around her nearly did her in. When his mouth closed over her neck hotly, she dug her nails into his arms, her head spinning even though she was standing completely still. His lips were so warm and soothing against her skin that a soft moan escaped her lips.

Merle pulled back, staring down at her with ragged breaths. She smiled at him and he smirked, sucking his teeth, his grip still tight around her.

"Ya taste real sweet darlin'. Makes a man wanna taste the rest o' ya, but we got shit to do right now." He straightened, slowly releasing her and putting more room between them. He smacked her on the ass, "Now quit distractin' me!" He sauntered from the room as she rolled her eyes behind his back.

Andrea rubbed her ass, the innocent hit only fueling the fire that was building below the surface. Her ass tingled from the sting, but in a good way and she shook her head with a sigh as she pulled the shirt over her head.

They worked their way slowly through the rest of the apartments on that floor before they drifted to the next. In one of the apartments they switched out bags for something bigger so that they could fit more supplies. Once they exited the city, they knew that supplies would be harder to come by. Luckily they hadn't encountered any more walkers than they could handle so far and the ones they did run into Merle was able to dispose of quickly. They built up a system of Andrea standing outside to keep an eye out while Merle did the first sweep, tapping on the door lightly when he was done.

Andrea stood outside of the first apartment on the second floor as Merle slipped inside. She was getting tired and hungry, but Merle was adamant about finishing the second floor before taking a break. If all went well, they would choose one of the apartments to sleep in for the night.

A low thud drew Andrea's attention and she instantly snapped alert, her eyes scanning the floor around them as her heart beat faster. Hearing it again, she leaned over the railing and peered down below to the first floor with a frown. She heard it again, louder this time and she crossed down several steps to listen for the source. The sound of glass breaking had her gasping and she looked on in horror as the doors to the building busted open. Walkers fell over on one another, some crawling into the building as they shuffled inside and Andrea spun around on the steps quickly to find Merle. Severe pain lanced through her foot as she did so, causing her to reach out for the railing to keep from falling. The door to the apartment flew open and Merle was instantly out, his eyes doing a sweep as they looked for her. He spotted her instantly and she gripped the railing tight and tried to hop up the steps to the landing.

"I think I twisted my ankle," Andrea gasped.

Merle's face was grim as he took in the situation and without a word he swept her up into his arms, carrying her into the apartment. He set her down on a chair and began shoving furniture in front of the door furiously. There was an eerie calm about him, an underlying tension radiating off of him that she hadn't ever felt before. She hobbled over to help him move a table, but his eyes snapped at her.

"Sit down," he barked. "I got it."

She immediately sat, the tone of his voice biting at her. When he gathered a reasonable amount of force to hopefully keep the door shut, he moved over to the window and peered out.

"No fuckin' fire escape. Just brilliant," he muttered.

He looked at her then and he didn't have to say anything for her to know just how far up shit creek they were this time. A herd of walkers as big as the one that had busted through those doors could take days to clear. They were literally live bait trapped in a room just waiting to be discovered.

Merle stepped in front of her and knelt, slipping her boot free of her foot. He peeled off her sock, his fingers soft as they brushed her skin. She hissed when he tried to rotate her ankle and his responding stare was grim. She wouldn't be of much help at all with a twisted ankle, nor could she run if they had to. He sat down wearily on the floor by her feet and they listened to the sounds of the walkers shuffling by, occasionally bumping against the door and making her jump.

She wasn't aware of how long they sat just like that, but after a while Merle dug through the bags and handed her a can of fruit, taking one for himself as they waited. It didn't cure the hunger pangs, but it did quiet them and that was better than nothing.

"You can leave me if you have to," she finally whispered.

Merle grunted and she wished she could see his face, "If I leave your ass, how the hell am I s'posed to carry two bags?" He leaned his head back to stare at her and she smiled softly at him, rubbing his shoulder with her hand. She knew him well enough by now to know that he was hiding what he really wanted to say and that was that he didn't want to leave her. He wouldn't say that he needed her...maybe just as much as she needed him.

The distinct knock at the door had them both staring that direction in shock.

..............


	18. Chapter 18

...

"Do you think it's safe here? On the farm I mean?" Carol asked T-Dog as he strung up some wire for her to hang laundry out to dry.

T-Dog shrugged, wiping at his sweat covered brow with one arm, "Seems safe enough for now. Probably not for the long term though."

Carol looked around at the land around them. It was relatively clear and they hadn't had any walkers wandering onto the property in the few days that they had been there so far. That didn't mean that there weren't walkers still around though and if any showed up, they had nothing keeping them from becoming another meal. She just wanted somewhere where they could be safe. It would be nice to find a place where they could let their guard down a little and not have to be so wired all the time.

She glanced back over as T-Dog finished securing the wire and smiled, thanking him. He shrugged it off. "You need anything else then you know where to find me," he said as he smiled back and wandered off.

Carol sifted through her basket full of clothing and pulled out a shirt, shaking it out before pinning it to the line. Her mind began to drift as she worked and she let herself get lost for a moment in the kiss that she had shared with Daryl. It was her one guilty pleasure, the one thing that she went to sometimes to get her through the day now. She longed for more of that affection, that connection with another human being, but she didn't dare make another move on him. She sighed and sifted through the clothes again, selecting several more articles as her eyes scanned the area once more. She paused with the clothing in hand as she watched Sophia circling around Daryl, talking excitedly. Keeping one eye on them, she continued pinning the clothes as she watched them.

She noticed how Daryl didn't seem to get aggravated with Sophia much like Ed had always done. Even though Daryl could be harsh, he seemed to have infinite patience with kids. She smiled to herself as she watched Sophia's expression as she listened to something Daryl was saying. He knelt down next to her, showing her something and Carol felt her stomach flutter at the sight. She felt frozen to the spot, caught in the moment between them when Daryl suddenly raised his eyes, scanning the farm until they landed on her. She felt a blush creep over her skin and she quickly averted her eyes, feeling the heat of his gaze even over the distance that separated them. After a few minutes, she glanced their direction again and she saw Sophia skipping over to her excitedly.

"Mama!" Sophia cried as she ran the last couple of feet in Carol's direction. "Mr. Daryl is going hunting and he said I could go as long as I asked you first."

Carol's eyes widened and she searched for Daryl again, but she didn't see him. She wasn't so sure about letting her daughter go into the woods to hunt. What if something happened? She didn't know what to say. One look at Sophia's face and she knew she couldn't tell her daughter no. There would be so few moments for her to get excited anymore and she didn't feel right denying her that.

"Please, Mama?" Sophia pleaded.

"Don't pester your mama kid," Daryl's gruff voice said from behind Carol.

Carol whirled, the shirt in her hand falling to the ground. Before she could bend to retrieve it, Daryl lifted it up, shook it out and handed it back to her.

"I didn't mean to overstep my bounds when I offered for her to come. She seemed excited to learn new things and I'm not really going all that far. I can understand if you don't want her to go," Daryl explained.

"No, actually I think it might be good for her," Carol said, surprising herself as the words came tumbling out of her mouth. "I guess there are more important things in life than math and science."

Daryl nodded and Sophia beamed. "I'll look after her. You don't have to worry about anything happening to her."

"I know and I appreciate it. There's a lot of things she doesn't know and that I can't teach her." Carol felt her face grow hot, much as it always seemed to do lately. She was a little embarrassed with how inept she seemed at protecting herself and Sophia.

"So I can go?" Sophia asked almost as if she were afraid she had heard Carol wrong.

Carol chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yes, you can go. _But_ ," Carol interrupted Sophia's excited dance. "You do everything that Daryl tells you to do, you understand?"

Sophia stilled and nodded solemnly. "I understand, Mama." She turned and looked at Daryl, "I'm going to go get a couple bottles of water for us to take and I'll be right back!"

Carol watched her run off in search of the water and shook her head. Her little girl was growing up and like it or not, she had to find some way to prepare her for this world. Maybe going with Daryl was a blessing in disguise. It seemed like they all could learn a little from the man.

 _Like how to kiss_ , her mind screamed at her and she cleared her throat, pinning the last article of clothing onto the makeshift line.

"Thank you," She said to Daryl and he glanced at her in surprise, biting down on his bottom lip in a way that had her stomach fluttering again. "Thank you for being so kind and patient with her. She's never had much of a male figure in her life...she really looks up to you," Carol explained.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked. "She's a good kid."

Carol smiled. "Thank you."

...

The first thing Daryl taught Sophia was how to walk quietly instead of the trudging pace she had adopted at the start of their expedition. It was a little weird at first being around the kid by himself, but he overcame that quickly with her rapid fire questions. She didn't give him a chance to think about anything before she fired off another question. Instead of being annoyed like he normally would, he chuckled to himself, actually enjoying it a little. She was scaring off anything within a one hundred foot radius, but Daryl didn't mind it too much. He figured he would let her get it all off of her chest and run her batteries down then he would teach her some things about hunting.

Carl getting lost combined with the things Carol had said about them not knowing much had triggered something within Daryl though. He wanted to show Sophia some things that she could use if she were ever to get lost, things she might need for the future that was so unknown to them.

Spotting what he had been looking for, he approached the bush and inspected the little berries that hung from the branches. He rolled one around on his tongue while Sophia prattled on about Carl or something...he wasn't really listening. She only paused when he handed her one of the dark berries. She plopped it in her mouth without a second thought and he grimaced.

"You even know what you're eatin'?" 

Sophia shrugged. "You gave it to me. Is it gonna kill me?"

Daryl smirked. "Smartass. No, it isn't gonna kill you, but you shouldn't just stick anything in your mouth."

Sophia looked at the bush he had picked the berries from, studying it curiously. She scrunched up her face, "Well how do you know?"

Daryl knelt down next to the bush and pulled one of the branches close.

"First off, you wanna look at the leaves. The ones with three points are poison ivy and they also have berries. But you don't wanna eat those. Most of your black, blue, and purple colored berries are safe. Stay away from white or yellow berries and ones with shiny leaves. They also have a slight scent, but you can't always go on that. About half of your red berries are safe too, but to be on the safe side, I'd say stick to the darker colors." He plucked off another berry and rolled it around on his palm before popping it into his mouth.

Sophia reached out and plucked several into her hands, holding them up and studying them. She put another in her mouth and closed her eyes, savoring the taste. She swallowed, opening her eyes and grinning at Daryl. He chuckled at the dark stain that coated her teeth.

"They also are known to stain your teeth," Daryl explained with a pointed look.

Sophia giggled and began picking more of the berries, turning her shirt into a makeshift bucket as she worked.

"You sure know a lot of stuff Daryl," Sophia commented as his eyes swept the woods around them. "Your dad teach you?"

Daryl huffed, staring down at her for a moment. His dad had been a piece of shit drunk whose idea of affection had been slapping you in the back of your head for shits and giggles. Most days you were lucky if that's all you got. When he had been drinking, which was more often than not, he was known to beat the shit out of you and Daryl had been no exception. He still bore the scars from his childhood, his permanent reminder of hell.

"Nah. My dad wasn't the type to teach me shit. Learned most of my stuff from watching Merle or readin' books," Daryl replied.

"You read?" Sophia asked in surprise.

"What? Just because I'm a redneck doesn't mean I can't read," Daryl teased.

Sophia's face grew red and she immediately looked down at her feet, "I didn't mean it like that...I just...I like to read too, but Carl doesn't and I don't have anyone to talk to about books and stuff." She ran the toe of her sneaker across the ground.

"You can talk to me sometimes if you want," he offered.

Sophia's face lit up, "Really?" The look she gave him nearly made him want to turn tail and run. She looked up at him with so much admiration in her eyes and Daryl hadn't ever had that before. It made him slightly uncomfortable to say the least. He wasn't sure about being anyone's idol or hero, but he couldn't make himself tell the kid no.

He shrugged, "Sure."

"Do you miss Merle?" Sophia asked suddenly, catching him off guard. "I do."

Daryl was surprised to hear her admit to missing his brother. He didn't think the two of them had ever really had any interaction.

"That asshole? Pfft," Daryl said as he repositioned his crossbow. "Yeah...I miss him."

"You think he's still alive?"

Daryl paused as he turned, dipping his head against his chest. That was a tricky one to answer. Part of him believed that his brother was still alive because to him his brother had always been nearly invincible, but there was a smaller part of him that worried he hadn't made it. It was hard to say.

Daryl bit his lip, unconsciously bringing his fingers to his mouth to chew on the cuticles. "Yeah... I'm of the firm belief that nothing can kill Merle, but Merle," he said in reassurance.

"Cause he's an asshole?" Sophia asked with a giggle.

Daryl snickered, reaching out to ruffle her hair. "Yeah, exactly. Now let's go. We got shit to do."

............


	19. Chapter 19

...

"Talk to you for a minute?" Rick asked Daryl as he finished skinning some squirrel he and Sophia had caught in the woods.

Daryl was surprised to see Rick and he wiped his hands off on a rag, curious to know what the other man wanted. He nodded, standing up and planting his hands on his hips while he waited.

Rick looked a little stressed and the thought that the man could clearly use some rest fluttered through Daryl's mind. Rick was constantly on the go, drifting from task to task in an effort to keep up with everything. Daryl didn't see how the man did it, but he gave props to him. Daryl didn't want that job and clearly they needed someone to fill the position.

"I need your advice on something," Rick began and Daryl's eyes widened in disbelief, but he remained quiet, waiting. "Hershel has been hinting at us leaving soon, but I'm really starting to like it here. I feel like we could make this place work."

Daryl nodded. "Don't get what you need me for."

Rick sighed, "I was thinking about us cooking up something special for his family, maybe catching a deer or something large enough to feed us all? What do you think?"

Now Daryl understood. Rick was asking him because more than likely Daryl would be the one to do the hunting for this project. Not that he minded, but sometimes he wished they would ask instead of just assume. It made him think back to what his brother said about the group being helpless, unfit for this world. He gathered up the squirrels, intending to take them to Carol who seemed to be doing all the cooking lately. He wasn't sure how he felt about _that_ either.

"Suppose I could do that," Daryl responded. "Only one problem though."

Rick wiped his brow, "Alright. What is it?"

"Ain't deer season."

Rick blinked and then his forehead creased as if he were thinking up another solution. Then it dawned on him and he smiled, chuckling lightly as he shook his head.

"Daryl Dixon has jokes...who knew?"

...

Carol wiped her wet hands on a towel before accepting the meat from Daryl, "Thanks." She smiled at him.

He nodded and turned, but she stepped forward, reaching out with one hand to touch his shoulder. He paused at the action, blinking down at her.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting Sophia tag along with you earlier," Carol said as she sat the meat onto a makeshift table. "She hasn't stopped talking about it since she got back."

"It was nothin'," Daryl shrugged. "She wasn't a bit of trouble. Likes to talk though, but I found if you let her get it all out right off the bat, she'll calm right on down."

Carol chuckled, "You already know her so well. You're good with kids."

"Yeah well, I used to be like that so I understand where she's comin' from." He shifted his feet, glancing past her into the distance. She followed his gaze, but there was nothing so she assumed that he must be lost within a memory somewhere.

"I find it hard to believe that you were ever as talkative as Sophia," she joked.

Instead of him laughing, his face changed and she instantly wished she had chosen to say something else. The briefest hint of pain and sadness crossed his face, almost unnoticeable if she hadn't been staring at him so intently.

"Like I said, used to be. That was a long time ago," Daryl muttered softly. He cleared his throat and looked around like he was ready to flee at any given moment.

"After dinner, I wondered...I mean, if you aren't busy." Carol twisted her hands nervously, looking around to see if anyone was overhearing her nervous stumble. "Would you like to take a walk with me later?" She blurted.

Daryl blinked, obviously taken aback by the statement. He stuck the tip of his finger into his mouth and chewed on the skin there for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Yeah, sure."

Carol beamed. "Okay."

...

Carol didn't ever remember being this nervous for anything in her entire life. She felt like a schoolgirl on a date with someone she had a major crush on.

She had taken great pains to change into something that wasn't so bland and she had even managed to borrow some perfume from Maggie whom she was getting to know a little better. Sophia was spending the evening with the Grimes and there was nothing keeping her from enjoying this moment. Except for the fact of how nervous she was.

After dinner, she had gone back to her tent and gotten ready before stepping out and finding Daryl pacing there waiting for her. He had looked like he was on the verge of changing his mind so she was glad to have caught him when she did. He hadn't said much to her so far, his crossbow strapped to his back as they strolled along the outskirts of the farm. They were far enough away to have privacy, but not so far that they couldn't be heard if they shouted for help.

Carol wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, glancing over at him shyly. "If you want to just call it a night, we can go back...I mean, if you're not having a good time."

Daryl looked over at her, "Nah, it's...nice," he said. "Don't really know what to talk about though."

"Oh," Carol replied. "Maybe we can just talk about ordinary things. Like, what's your favorite color?"

He chuckled, surprising her with the sound and how much she enjoyed it. "My favorite color?" He repeated.

Carol felt her face flame, glad that he couldn't see her and she stopped walking, feeling kind of stupid. She wasn't a young woman anymore and she wasn't entirely sure how this whole thing worked anymore, but she felt like a failure. Maybe she was destined to be a widow for the rest of her life.

"Hey," Daryl touched her arm lightly and she turned to him in surprise. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or nothin'. It's just that I wasn't expectin' that. Reminded me of Sophia's twenty questions today."

Carol swallowed down her embarrassment, accepting his explanation and feeling bad for overreacting. "I'm sorry, Daryl. I'm just so bad at this," she mumbled.

"Bad at what?" He asked curiously.

Carol waved her hand in the air, "At...this." She gestured to the two of them. "At getting to know people."

"I ain't exactly in a place to judge. Don't fancy myself as having too many people skills either."

They fell into step again, continuing to make their way around the property. Darkness was quickly settling in around them, the last shades of day slowly fading away and Carol inhaled deeply, an odd sense of peace overcoming her. Occasionally she could even hear the sounds of crickets chirping somewhere in the woods. It almost seemed normal.

"Brown," Daryl said suddenly. "My favorite color is brown."

Carol smiled to herself. "Brown. I wouldn't have guessed that. Figured you more of a green kind of guy."

Daryl wrinkled his nose, "Green?" 

"Yeah, green. You know, like the color of trees? It's woodsy and I pictured you liking something woodsy."

He barked out a laugh, the deep timbre melting her insides. Leaning down he whispered, "Trees also have brown in them. I think you can find them in the woods."

Carol paused and then laughed, shoving on him gently. She was feeling a little more comfortable now that they were joking around a bit. He had a rare smile on his face and Carol studied him, really taking the time to look at him now that he was smiling. It was such a rare thing and she really didn't know why he didn't do it more. It nearly took her breath away every time it happened.

"This is nice. I really appreciate you coming with me," Carol said.

He shrugged, "It's kinda nice. I've never taken a walk with a woman."

Their fingers brushed as they fell into step again and Carol felt the responding tingle travel up her arm. She glanced at him and saw that he was staring at her. She stopped walking, wanting to say something, _anything,_ and she struggled for the right words.

She had just taken a step forward when several shouts across the property caught her attention. They both turned, Daryl's eyes instantly on alert. Carol frowned, her heart beginning to race as she looked around. Shouts were never good. No one in their group ever raised their voices for fear of attracting unwanted attention.

"Fuck!" Daryl hissed suddenly. "Walkers! Come on!" He began to run, glancing behind him to make sure that she was keeping pace with his strides.

Carol reached for her knife and held it by her side bravely, but inside she was terrified. As they ran and Daryl loaded his crossbow, she scanned their camp, looking to see where everyone was. It looked as if the walkers were coming from one central location near the barn, but their seemed to be so many of them. She was reliving the herd that had taken half of their group at the quarry all over again and she didn't the sour feeling it gave her.

As they drew closer, Carol could see that the barn door was down and it almost seemed as if the walkers were all spilling out of the barn. She frowned. That didn't seem right at all. Daryl must have been thinking the same thing because he exchanged a glance with her, his expression showing brief confusion before he masked it with his usual serious face.

"There's so many!" She shouted.

T-Dog, Shane, Rick, and Glenn ran past her, knives and guns drawn as they began working on taking out the walkers that loomed closer to their camp. She could hear shouts from the big farmhouse and she saw Hershel Greene on his porch, shotgun in hand. Maggie Greene barreled past him, running for the others and Carol's eyes sought out Lori, Carl, and Sophia.

"Carol!" Lori yelled, waving her arms in the air to get her attention.

Carol let out a sigh of relief once spotting the woman and she jogged over, frowning when she didn't see the two kids.

"Where are the kids? Where's Sophia?" Carol nearly shouted at Lori.

Lori's face was pale, "They were playing tag. They were fine and then this happened. I can't see them...Rick and Shane...they ran to find them."

"What?" Carol felt her vision blur as the panic threatened to consume her. She gripped Lori by the arms hard, startling the other woman. "Where were they playing?"

Lori shook her head, her face fearful and apologetic. "Near the barn," she nearly whispered.

All color drained from Carol's face and she shakily released Lori, her mind spinning.

"Carol? Lori? Why don't you two come up on top of the RV where it's safe?" Dale's voice was full of concern, coming from behind them.

"The kids are out there," Carol said.

"What can we do Carol? I don't know how to fight those walkers," Lori said, her expression a mixture of emotions.

Dale reached for Carol, but she shook her head, side stepping him as she took off at a run for the barn. Gunshots could be heard as the men braved their way into the mess of walkers, taking them down with as much force as they could muster. Carol's eyes searched the area around the barn as she darted out wide, trying to skirt the edge of the herd. She would have made it too, had someone not grabbed her around the waist.

"Carol, what the fuck?" Daryl's voice hissed in her ear, sounding slightly out of breath.

She clawed at his arms in desperation, her mind set only on finding the two kids. She couldn't lose her daughter, not now. She wouldn't lose her daughter...not if she could help it. She would die for Sophia to _live_.

"Let me go Daryl!" She yelled, but his arms were like a vice as he struggled to drag her back to camp, still not understanding her desperation to get away. He used one arm to shoot at a walker closing in on them. "Sophia and Carl! They're out there!" She shouted at him, prying at his steely grip.

He released her instantly and she felt his whole body tense before she whirled away, determination in her eyes. Daryl brushed past her, whipping out a flashlight and placing it in his mouth as he scanned the trees.

"How the fuck they get out here? I thought Olive Oyl was watchin' them!" He shouted the words as he aimed and fired another well placed shot into a walker's head, pausing to jerk it out again before continuing.

"She was supposed to be!" Carol cried. "We have to find them Daryl! I can't lose my daughter!"

Carol was pretty close to hysterics and she couldn't seem to get herself to calm down. The others were drawing in closer now, their faces clearly showing their exhaustion as word of the kids was spread to them.

"Carl!" Rick roared.

"Shh!" Daryl hissed as he turned to them.

"I need to find my son," Rick snapped as he made his way through the huddled group.

Daryl stepped in front of his path, cutting him off and there was a brief moment between them where Carol thought they might come to blows, but it didn't happen.

"Gonna get us all killed if you don't shut up!" Daryl hissed in a low voice." He gestured behind him towards the woods, his eyes cutting to her briefly. "There's walkers in the woods. The gunshots...they must have been drawn to them."

Carol felt her whole world spin at those words, the darkness closing in around her as her world tilted upside down and then everything around her faded to black.

...


	20. Chapter 20

...

Carol moaned as her face stung again, her eyes fluttering open. She stared up into the face of Daryl, his hand poised as if he had slapped her. Putting two and two together, she came to realize that he _had_ slapped her. Then she remembered why she had blacked out to begin with and she fought to get up, her heart beginning to pound once more. Daryl held out a hand and she grabbed it, letting him help her to a standing position. He didn't release her immediately and she clung to him, more for emotional support than for fear of falling. The group had gathered close to the woods and sounds of nearby walkers could be heard as they shuffled through the woods around them.

"We need to get in there before something happens to them," Rick was arguing.

Shane grabbed Rick by the shoulder, staring his friend in the face, "We can't just go runnin' in there blind man. It's dark as shit in those woods and there's walkers. We run in there half cocked and we're liable to get killed."

T-Dog nodded, "He's right. Maybe we can split up and some of us can draw them in another direction."

"That's a good idea. Maybe get a car, use tha horn ta lure 'em away from there," Daryl commented.

"I guess that would work," Rick said, his voice slightly hoarse.

Shane slapped him on the back, "It's a done deal then. Who's goin' in and who's drivin'?"

Three sets of eyes stared in Glenn's direction and younger boy sighed, "Really? Just because I was a pizza delivery guy..." He grumbled.

"Hey it's an important job," Shane explained. "Need somebody good with direction and under a wheel. Who's gonna go with him?"

"I will," Maggie spoke up, her presence taking most of them by surprise.

Shane glanced at her as if in shock and then he nodded, looking back at the others.

"We need ta split up. Glenn an' Maggie can go ahead an' get started drawin' 'em out an' then we can sneak in behind 'em ta search for tha kids," Daryl said.

"Someone needs to let Hershel and the others know what's going on," Rick supplied as he cast his eyes towards the woods again.

"I'll let them know," Maggie said as she turned to Glenn. "Meet me in front of the house in five minutes with the car."

Glenn nodded as she took off in a run towards the big white house.

"So we'll split up in groups then?" T-Dog asked.

"I'm on my own. I work along," Daryl commented.

"Daryl, we need to pair up. It's safer," Rick urged.

Carol, who had been observing the conversation silently finally decided to speak up. "I'll go with T-Dog," She said.

She felt Daryl's eyes burn into her, but she stood her ground. This was her daughter, her flesh and blood, and there was no way she wasn't going into those woods to help look for her.

"Like hell ya are!" Daryl suddenly cried, taking her firmly by the arm.

Carol stiffened at the action and frowned at him, "I don't think you understand. That's my little girl out there. I'm going and none of you can stop me!" She eyed them all in turn, daring any one of them to try. She wasn't kidding either. With or without them, she was going in those woods. Daryl's features softened somewhat and he let go of her arm.

"Fine. Yer comin' with me then. T-Dog can go with Rick and Shane," Daryl grumbled.

They all turned as Glenn and Maggie began their distraction technique, the sounds of the car and horn piercing the night. Carol sincerely hoped that it would work.

"Let's do this then. We're nothing but bait standing here," Shane said.

Daryl grabbed her hand before she could think twice, pulling her along behind him as they crossed further down, heading in the opposite direction of the others. No sooner had they disappeared underneath the canopy of trees, that Daryl was pushing her behind him, crossbow firing as he took out a walker, illuminated against the darkness by the flashlight that he held between his teeth. Making a frustrated noise, he swiped the arrow back from the corpse and immediately shifted the bow onto his back, pulling his knife out instead.

"Keep an eye out," He murmured.

Carol didn't respond, but she did inch closer to him, holding onto his vest with one hand as her eyes searched for a sign of Sophia or Carl. She said a silent prayer that wherever they were, that they were alright.

...

Sophia waited behind a tree with Carl as they watched a walker shuffle past them. As soon as it was out of ear shot, she grabbed Carl by the arm and tugged. She knew it probably wasn't wise to keep moving when they didn't really know what direction they were traveling, but there were so many walkers that it just wasn't safe to stay in one spot.

She paused in mid stride as an idea came to mind and she let go of Carl to bend down. She quickly unlaced her shoes, tugging the dirty shoelace free.

"What are you doing? We need to move," Carl whispered, his eyes darting all around.

"Hold on," Sophia hissed.

Taking the shoelace, she looked around them and then tied it to the end of a branch securely, the laces dangling. She hoped that it would be enough to catch their attention when they came through. If Daryl was with them though, she knew it would be. He missed nothing and she prayed that he could track them being that it was dark.

They continued on, moving amongst the throngs of trees until Sophia wasn't sure how deep they had gone anymore. They hadn't passed any walkers in the last few minutes and she was starting to get tired. She could tell that Carl was too, judging from the way his pace had slowed considerably. They had to find somewhere to sleep. The only problem was that they were stuck in a forest. There was no where safe.

"I'm tired. We gotta stop," Carl said wearily.

Sophia nodded, "Me too. We can't just sleep on the ground though. What if a walker comes through? We'll be dead meat."

It was hard to see his facial expression in the dark, but she figured that he must be thinking of possible solutions since he had grown quiet. Finally, he grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Maybe we can find a tree to climb," He suggested.

Sophia raised her brows in surprise. Why hadn't she thought of that?

They headed from tree to tree with a small burst of renewed energy at the thought of getting some rest. At each tree they reached up, trying to find low branches that they could grab onto. Several trees proved useless...they either had no branches within reach or the ones that did had too much of a gap to the next branch. Sophia could feel her frustration rising.

"Found one!" Carl called and she eagerly spun around, hopping over to the tree next to the one she had been checking.

Carl reached out a hand for her, helping her to get a grip against the bark as she worked to pull herself onto the branch. As soon as she was up, he moved to the next branch, worried about putting too much weight at once on a branch. Sophia pulled herself up to the next as Carl moved to the third and that's where they stopped, both of them straddling their branches with their backs against the tree's trunk.

"Carl Grimes, you better not fall out of that tree," Sophia warned.

Above her, Carl groaned, "Stop mothering me."

Sophia grinned, reaching up with her hand to swat at his shoe that hung near her head. "I am not mothering you!"

"You totally are," He argued. "I've already got a mother and a father. I don't need anybody else telling me what to do."

He fell silent after that and so did Sophia, her thoughts unwillingly returning to Ed. She hadn't ever really considered him a father. Even though her mama swore that he was, Sophia had never felt that affection from him. She told herself that her mama had gotten pregnant magically. She refused to believe anything else.

"I'm sorry Soph," Carl said softly.

She sighed, "It's okay. I don't miss him. Don't even think about him."

"But he was your dad...how can you not?"

Sophia knew that Carl didn't quite understand it. Of course he wouldn't. He still had both of his parents. Sophia wasn't too fond of Lori, but Rick seemed pretty nice. She wished her father could have been like that. If she had to pick someone to be her father, she thought she might pick someone like Daryl. He was nice and he liked to do things outside, even spending time with her where Ed had never done so.

"He's not my dad," Sophia whispered. "I would rather not have a dad than to have Ed around again, hurting my mama. He was mean."

"Your mom seems to be doing pretty good... her and Daryl," Carl commented.

Sophia tilted her head in thought. She hadn't ever looked at her mama and Daryl quite like that. She knew that they spent some time together, just like everyone else in the group did from time to time, but was it more than that? Did her mama like Daryl? The thought was a little exciting and she knew that she would be studying them more intently from now on.

"You think that Daryl likes my mama?"

"I don't know if Daryl likes anybody."

They both laughed, picturing Daryl perfectly in their minds. He didn't seem like the type to like much of anyone, but he did spend more time with her mama than he did anyone else.

She sighed, stretching her legs out along the branch. She really hoped that Daryl was out there somewhere looking for them. She tried to recall everything that he had told her that day in the woods, but she couldn't remember everything. He hadn't shown her how to tell what direction she was going in or anything like that. When they finally made it back to the farm, she was going to ask him to teach her. She wanted to know more.

She leaned her head back against the tree, swatting at the occasional mosquito that landed on her arm. She briefly wondered why walkers couldn't just eat mosquitoes instead. Surely they wouldn't be missed.

She tried to close her eyes and sleep, but she couldn't quite get comfortable. She was terrified that she might fall into a deep sleep and fall out of the tree at some point, but right now this was the best that they could hope for given the circumstances.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she looked up, squinting into the darkness. "It's gonna be okay Soph," Carl mumbled, his hand dangling down to her.

She accepted it, holding onto it even though it was awkward. It offered her a small amount of comfort to know that he was there. Her eyes drifted closed, her body bordering in and out of sleep as she listened to the sounds of the night, willing Daryl and her mama to hurry.

...


	21. Chapter 21

...

The knock sounded at the door again before either of them could move and Merle frowned, his hand moving to the gun at his waist. Andrea's eyes were wide with curiosity as Merle moved silently towards the door.

"We know you're in there. We mean no harm. Come on out and let's talk," a deep voice called through the door.

Merle and Andrea exchanged a glance and she shrugged. She didn't know what to do and she hoped that Merle wasn't asking her for any ideas because she was all out. She was pretty much useless right now anyway.

"We can talk here. I can hear ya jus' fine," Merle responded.

There was a moment of silence and then a chuckle, "I understand that, but I would prefer to look at who I am speaking with. The woman that was with you...is she in there as well?"

Merle frowned, sparing her another glance as he gritted his teeth. Andrea didn't know what to think. They must have been watched as they entered the apartment building. The thought made her uneasy.

"Nice o' ya ta watch us without announcin' ya presence. Ya do that with everyone?" Merle asked.

There was another moment of silence and then a dark chuckle that sent shivers down Andrea's spine.

"I like your attitude. I only watched you to see how well you dealt with difficult situations and I like what I saw. If you would open the door then we could discuss this further...like men."

Merle scowled, "Yeah in a second," he responded.

Andrea watched as he walked over to her. Without a word, he grabbed her knife, flicked the blade closed and pulled up her shirt. Andrea gasped, fighting to yank it back down to no avail.

"Merle Dixon!" She hissed, her eyes sparking fire at him.

His eyes were devoid of his usual teasing light though and he looked at her with a serious expression.

"I don't know what kinda people these are darlin' an' I ain't leavin' shit up ta chance. We ain't got much choice in tha matter but ta let 'em in. I'm gettin' tha feelin' they ain't jus' gonna go away an' I need ya to be protected," he explained.

Andrea closed her mouth, slowly letting his words sink in. She released her death grip on her shirt and sucked in an audible breath as his fingers skimmed the underlining of her bra. Pulling it away from her skin, he tucked the bra just underneath the wire and pulled her shirt back down, staring at it for any obvious lumps. The knife was small enough that it fit in without making a bulge and he nodded to himself.

"There. Got a feelin' they gon' check ya, but they shouldn't be able ta feel that if they do it fast enough," he murmured.

Andrea grabbed his arm before he could stand and he looked at her tersely. Gripping both sides of his face, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him with a passion that nearly left her breathless. He raised a brow at her, his usual cocky grin surfacing.

"Goddamn figures this shit would happen right when a fuckin' beautiful woman kisses me like that." He sucked his teeth and began moving the furniture from in front of the door.

Andrea twisted in her seat as he opened the door and several men were waiting outside. Two of them had big guns, but the one in the center, the one whom she guessed had been talking to them, carried nothing. He wore a button up shirt with a vest and dark jeans. She did notice that he had a belt with a gun clipped to it around his waist. His eyes swept over the both of them and into the room around them, taking it all in. It made Andrea feel as if she were being studied under a microscope.

"May I?" He gestured to the room as if he wouldn't enter without permission.

Merle stared back at the men and then finally stepped back from the doorway with a nod. "Doesn't seem like I got much choice in tha matter, does it? What with you an' all yer chimps back there," Merle remarked as he gestured to the men standing in the hallway.

The man smiled and glanced behind him at the men, "They're just for protection. Lots of crazy people out there. My name's Philip." He stuck out his hand to Merle.

Merle sucked his teeth again, but grudgingly shook the man's hand, "Merle."

Philip glanced at her, extending his hand and Andrea placed hers in his, noting his pale skin and cold fingers. She tried not to outwardly cringe and pull away, keeping as straight a face as possible. He smiled at her and she smiled back, but it wasn't her usual smile. There was just something about this man that didn't sit well with her.

"And you are?" Philip asked.

"Andrea."

"Pleased to meet you both." He released her hand and took a couple of steps back.

Merle moved closer to Andrea, "Somethin' we can do for ya...Philip?"

Philip glanced back at the men just outside and then back at Merle, "Well considering we just saved you and your lady friend's lives, I would sure hope so. We've got a town just outside of the city...it's a small town, but it's barricaded and safe. We have electricity, running water, and there are other people there much like yourselves. You see Merle," Philip began to stroll around the small apartment, Merle's eyes following his every move. "We need more men like you in Woodbury, men who are strong and can help protect the town. In exchange for you hard work, we will offer you a place to stay and food to eat."

Andrea's brain was spinning, her mind going over the possibilities of this town. What if the others were there? He had said something about there being more people there just like them so there was a possibility that their group could be there as well. She glanced at Merle, wishing that she could read his thoughts.

Merle seemed to be pondering this statement, "Don't know 'bout that. Searchin' for my brother. Ain't stoppin' til I find him."

Philip stopped at this statement and stared at Merle curiously, "What is your brother's name?"

"Daryl. More than likely, he'd be travelin' with some other folks," Merle replied.

Philip shook his head, "We have no one there by that name. If you come back with us though, we can get you set up with supplies to help you find your brother. Bring him back to our town...bring the others he is traveling with as well. We could use all the people we can get. With enough of us, we can take back the land that's ours and rid it of the biters once and for all." Philip's eyes glittered almost dangerously.

Andrea hobbled to her feet, gingerly applying weight to her foot and trying not to wince. Merle met her eyes and she tried to figure out what he was thinking.

"You're hurt." It was a statement, not a question and she turned to find Philip studying her.

"I twisted my ankle I think," Andrea replied.

"We have a doctor and medical supplies. We could help you with that," Philip offered.

"Merle?" Andrea asked, worried because he hadn't said anything in several minutes.

Merle sighed, "S'pose that would be alright. We'll take yer lil' tour an' talk more 'bout yer offer when we get there."

"Excellent," Philip smiled and gestured to the men outside. "Please help Andrea to the vehicle gentleman."

One of the men, a big, bald, brawny guy, came sauntering through the door and leered at her, but Merle stepped in front of him, completely blocking Andrea with his body. There was an underlying layer of tension vibrating through the room, but Merle wasn't backing down even though the guy had a good twenty pounds on him. Philip was eying them both with interest.

"Lay one hand on 'er Kojak an' I'll break yer face," Merle threatened, his face hard and impassive.

The man's eyes narrowed and took a step forward, a move that had Merle almost snarling at the man, his fists balled up tight as he held his body coiled like a snake waiting to strike. Andrea was getting worried, but thankfully Philip held up a hand and the man began to back away. Merle stayed in position, watching the man warily.

"It's okay Hank. If Merle wants to carry her, then he's more than welcome to."

Merle side-eyed Philip, but said nothing else about the matter as Hank left the room. Shifting their packs onto his back, Merle bent down and scooped Andrea up before she could say a word. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes studying his face worriedly. He shifted his eyes to hers, but his mouth remained shut. She had a feeling that he would have plenty to say later though.

"Find anything good in this place?" Philip asked as they made their way to the door of the apartment.

Merle shrugged, "Few canned goods, but mostly bullshit items," he replied evasively. He gestured to Philip, "Lead tha way, Philip."

"You can call me Governor. Everyone else does." He tipped his head at them and slipped through the door, leaving them to follow.

One of the men waited for them to exit, a Hispanic man with a blank expression on his face. He fell into step behind them as they entered the hallway. Andrea tightened her arms around Merle as they made their way down the stairs and out of the building where several trucks were waiting. She met his gaze one last time before they got into the vehicles. He seemed unsure of himself, a brief flicker of indecision crossing his face, disappearing before anyone else could notice it. It made her uneasy to know that Merle wasn't quite sure of himself, but she had no doubts that if they hadn't agreed to willingly come, then they would have been forced. They had the air of military men, but they definitely didn't have the honor. As she slid into the backseat of the truck and Merle slid after her, Andrea said a silent prayer that the weren't just driving themselves into a death trap.


	22. Chapter 22

...

"We'll stop here."

Daryl's voice was low and gruff. Carol blinked at him wearily. She didn't feel tired, but they had been at this for a while with no success. Trying to track two kids in the woods at night was no easy task, even for Daryl Dixon. At this point Carol figured that she had to be running off of pure adrenaline. She wouldn't give up though, not for Sophia. She would keep searching until she fell over from exhaustion if she had to.

"Why are we stopping? I can keep going," Carol insisted even as she stumbled over an unseen tree root. Daryl's hand caught her by the elbow, not in time to prevent her fall, but at least preventing her from getting hurt from it.

"Ya need ta rest. I can't keep lookin' for them and havin' ta keep an eye on you at tha same time." His tone wasn't mad, but she still felt guilty anyway. She sat down with her back propped against a tree, grateful for the break.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it would be easier if you just went on without me. I'm sure I could find my way back to camp." She was babbling, but she couldn't seem to stop the steady stream of words from spewing from her mouth. "Who am I kidding? I'm not cut out for this life."

Daryl made an angry noise in his throat and dropped to his knees in front of her. "Don't be puttin' words in my mouth!" He grabbed her chin with two fingers, "Look at me," he snapped, but then softened his voice. "Ya ain't useless! I remember tha first time I saw ya at tha quarry. You was keepin' mostly ta yourself, but look at ya now. Ya out here fightin' damn near exhaustion tryin' ta search for ya kid. Don't see Lori out here doin' tha same, do ya? Ya made if farther than most," he finished.

Carol rubbed at her eyes, rubbing away the emotions that threatened to spill forth. Daryl sat down next to her and switched off the flashlight.

"Ya ain't goin' all woman on me with tha cryin' shit, are ya?"

Carol laughed softly, "I _am_ a woman, Daryl. Just in case you've forgotten."

He shifted next to her, stretching his legs out a bit.

"I ain't forgot," he mumbled quietly and she blushed from the tone of his words.

His bare arm brushed against hers as he moved around a bit to situate himself. She took a chance and discreetly snuggled against him a little. His body was warm and very inviting. He hummed softly to himself, turning his head so that she felt his warm breath blowing against her hair. She turned her face towards him, wanting so badly to kiss him and feel the safety of his body pressed against hers. They stayed in that position for several moments until he shifted a little closer. She felt the briefest brush of his lips against hers and she surged forward before he could change his mind.

His lips were soft and sweet, his tongue circling against hers in a lazy manner. They kept the kiss brief as a precaution. The last thing they needed was to do something stupid like letting their guard down.

Carol sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. He twitched at the movement in startled surprise. Slowly though, his body started to relax a bit and she sighed pleasantly.

"You should get some sleep," he murmured.

Carol made a soft noise in her throat, but she never formed a coherent word. Her eyes drifted closed, sleep pulling her under while her guardian angel kept watch next to her.

...

"Did you hear that?" Carl whispered to Sophia for what felt like the tenth time.

Sophia jerked awake from the fitful sleep she had finally slipped into at the sound of his voice from above and she sighed. She took a moment to listen for the sound. When she finally heard it, she recognized it immediately and laughed softly.

"My God, Carl. You're being paranoid. It's just an owl."

Carl let out an audible breath, "Oh...right." He laughed softly, but Sophia could tell he was embarrassed by it.

"You really have led a sheltered life, haven't you?" There wasn't any menace to her tone, only sadness.

"Mom doesn't let me do much. She's always babyin' me. I think sometimes she forgets that I'm eleven years old and not five," he grumbled.

"Look at the bright side. At least you've got _two_ parents who love you." Sophia sighed as she thought of Ed.

She didn't miss Ed at all. Good riddance and all that. She tried to summon up some ounce of sympathy or sadness for the man who had been her father, but she just couldn't. There was too much hate there at what he had done to her and her mama over the years before he died. He had been such a hateful man. She was glad he was gone and she often found herself daydreaming that he wasn't her real father. She sometimes pretended that her real father was still out there somewhere and that he was looking for her.

She envied Carl for that. He had a father. He had Rick and from what Sophia could tell he seemed like a nice enough man. He seemed to really care about Carl and that was something Sophia wasn't used to being that she hadn't ever really had it. She yearned for affection like that. She loved her mama, but it just wasn't the same, not having a dad to teach her stuff.

"Lot of good it does me," Carl's voice interrupted her thoughts. "All they seem to do anymore is argue, even before all of this. It's like I'm not even there anymore most of the time," he muttered.

"Ya gotta be tough though. You can't keep relying on adults. That's one thing I've learned. You want something done then you gotta be the one to do it yourself."

"What about your mom though? She seems nice," Carl said.

Sophia sighed, "She is. I love my mama, but she's got a lot going on right now. The last thing she needs is to have to worry about me all the time. Besides, Daryl says that you have to live for yourself because no one else will do it for you. You can't go through life expecting others to bail you out," she explained.

"I guess you're right. You think we should move now that it's getting light out?"

Sophia turned her head up to the sky, looking up through the trees. She hadn't even paid the rising sun any attention.

"I guess we should just stay put and wait. Maybe they will find us soon," she replied. She hoped they would anyway. Besides, staying put was a lot better than wandering around when they weren't even sure what direction they were heading.

They stayed quiet for a bit, just staring out into the woods now that they could see everything. Sophia's shirt was already damp with sweat, sticking to her back in several places. Her mouth was also dry. It had been a substantial amount of time since she had last had something to drink, but she tried not to think about it because it only made her thirstier.

"Man, I sure hope someone finds us soon. I'm thirsty and starving," Carl complained.

Sophia rolled her eyes. If Carl and herself were ever going to be friends then he had a lot of learning to do. For starters, he whined way too much. It was starting to grate on her nerves in the worst way. Or maybe it was just the heat and the uncomfortable position within the tree that was making her cranky. Either way, she couldn't take much more.

"Shut up, Carl. Complaining about it isn't gonna get us anywhere," she snapped.

Carl stared down at her, "You're being a real bitch Sophia."

She tilted her face up and glared at him through the branches. "Better than bein' a spoiled, whiny, brat!"

"Shut up!" Carl yelled as he shook the tree branch in frustration. Sophia yelped, gripping the branch tightly to keep from falling out of the tree.

"That does it! Stop shaking the tree, you asshole! I almost fell!"

"Sophia Rose!" Carol's voice shouted out sternly.

Sophia groaned and peered down to find her mama glaring at her with her arms crossed. Daryl stood next to her looking slightly amused. She and Carl had been arguing so loudly that they hadn't even heard them come up. Wordlessly, they both slipped out of the tree and Sophia crossed her arms with a pout.

"Sorry mama," she muttered.

"Where on earth did you learn language like that?" Carol asked.

Sophia's face grew red and she met Daryl's eyes briefly before looking away. Carol followed the gaze and pinned Daryl with a stare. He flushed and shrugged.

"What?" He asked.

Carol shook her head and then smiled despite herself, sweeping Sophia into a tight hug.

"Found yer shoelace," Daryl said with a glance at Sophia's feet. "Ya did real good kid."

Sophia grinned under his words of praise. She looked between Daryl and her mama, suddenly remembering what Carl had said.

"Were you guys out here all night?" Sophia asked suspiciously.

Daryl nodded, "Well yeah. How else ya think we found tha two o' ya so quick? Ya damn near went far enough."

They began to walk, Daryl a step ahead as his eyes did a constant sweep of the area.

"And you didn't sleep at all?" Sophia asked.

Daryl shrugged, "Yer ma did while I kept watch." He gave her a sidelong glance, "Why?"

Carl and Sophia exchanged a look, their earlier argument forgotten at this new development. Carl elbowed her and whispered, "Told ya there was somethin' going on."

Daryl stopped so suddenly that the two kids collided with his back, "What'cha goin' on about?"

"Carl said you two have the hots for each other," Sophia chirped with a glance in Carol's direction. "I even heard Merle say it back at the quarry."

Carol's face was beet red and Daryl squinted at the two kids like they were from another planet entirely. He pointed a finger at Sophia.

"There's ya mistake. Listenin' ta sheriff junior over here an' Merle's dumbass," he spat. "Both of ya jus' shut yer traps before I start callin' ya lil' Merle."

He began walking again. Sophia gave it some thought and decided that Carl must really be onto something. Why else would Daryl be so defensive and her mama look so embarrassed.

"That ain't so bad," she said. "I like Merle."

Daryl groaned.

...


	23. Chapter 23

...

Despite the herd that had gone through the area and the walkers in the barn, the group thankfully suffered no losses. Regardless, the situation had been a blunt reminder to them that nowhere was truly safe. Carol had never been more grateful to find Sophia and Carl unharmed.

The camp was in a flurry of activity upon their return. In the daylight, multiple corpses could be seen across the grounds. It reminded her of the quarry again, except this time the fear had been so much worse without knowing where Sophia was.

As soon as they broke through the canopy of the trees, Carl took off at a run. At that same moment Rick, Shane, and T-Dog appeared from the trees across the field from where they were. Even from that distance, Carol could see the exhaustion lining their faces.

"Carl!" Lori cried out as she glanced up from her position next to Dale.

Rick's head snapped up at the sound of Carl's name and both he and Lori began running in Carl's direction. The three of them met in the middle and wrapped their arms around Carl, the relief on their faces evident. Carol felt her heart swell with emotion as she watched the family reunite. She hugged Sophia to her tightly, not for the first time longing for that same sense of family for themselves. She knew that it would do no good to dwell on what she couldn't change though, so she swallowed it down. Sophia squeezed her side and Carol glanced down at her.

"I'm sorry I scared you Mama," she said softly.

Carol sighed and offered Sophia a smile as she knelt beside her, "Don't ever apologize for something that you can't control. You did what was best and I'm so proud of you honey." Carol's eyes clouded with unshed tears.

"I did what Daryl taught me," Sophia's eyes skirted to Daryl and Carol glanced over her shoulder, not realizing that he was still standing close by.

He seemed uncomfortable by their stares and he shifted back and forth on his feet as if preparing to run at a moments notice. Carol kissed Sophia on the cheek and stood.

"Honey, why don't you head on over to our tent and get some sleep? I'll wake you in a bit."

Sophia nodded grudgingly, "Okay." She turned towards the tents and then paused next to Daryl. His eyes shifted to her, but he remained silent. Leaning closer to him, she beckoned him forward and whispered something into his ear. His eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch and then he smiled at her, raising his fist to hers where they bumped them together gently. Carol stared at them curiously, not wanting to break the moment, but wondering what Sophia had shared with him.

"You should get some rest too," Daryl said, interrupting her thoughts.

"What did Sophia say?"

Daryl's face grew red and he looked the other direction. Carol rolled her eyes with a smile, resigning herself to the fact that he wasn't going to tell her. She wasn't that worried about it and it was nice to know that Sophia was forming some sort of bond with Daryl. She couldn't think of anyone better in the group for Sophia to be close to.

"I don't know if I ever said it, but thank you for helping me find my daughter," Carol said.

Daryl whipped his head back in her direction and pressed his lips together, shrugging at her. "Ain't nothin'. Woulda done tha same for anybody."

She knew that was true, but she could also tell that despite his displayed indifference, he really did seem to care for Sophia. It warmed her heart that someone else was also looking out for her daughter. It also reminded her that she needed to be mindful of letting Lori watch over her from now on.

Carol reached out and touched Daryl on the arm, pulling back quickly when he jerked away and then tried to hide it. His skin had been hot to the touch, much as it had been last night in the woods.

"All the same, thank you anyway," she said.

He nodded at her, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips, an action that had her transfixed upon his mouth, remembering how it had been to kiss him. He met her eyes for once and she wasn't sure, but she thought that he might have been remembering as well judging from his expression.

"Daryl."

They both jumped at the intrusion and turned to find Rick's long legs closely the gap between them, his eyes intent on Daryl. She noticed how Daryl partially turned in his direction, angling his body in such a way that he wasn't entirely facing Rick. It was something that she had caught him doing with several people on numerous occasions and she wondered if it was some sort of defense mechanism.

"Wanted to thank you for finding Carl and bringing him back. It means a lot," Rick's eyes slid in her direction. "Sophia too," he added.

"Wasn't that big a deal. No need ta thank me," Daryl replied.

"Yeah," Rick disagreed. "Yeah, there is. My son and my wife are my world. If something happened to them..." He pinched the bridge of his nose and then sighed. "My point is that you do more than you have to around here and we all appreciate it."

Daryl stared at Rick and then glanced over at her, "Got some stuff ta do. I'll see ya around later."

Carol blushed as Rick raised a brow at Daryl's words. They watched him walk away and then Rick looked at her curiously.

"Did I miss something here?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

"What happened in those woods?" Rick asked, a smile teasing his lips.

Carol crossed her arms. "Nothing happened," she lied. There was no way that she was telling Rick about her kissing Daryl.

He chuckled softly and then nodded, "Alright. If that's how you want to play it..."

"There's nothing to play because nothing happened," she sputtered.

"Then why's your face so red?"

Carol groaned as he laughed and then walked away, joining the others as they worked to remove the corpses from the property. With a sigh, she headed in that direction. It looked to be a long day.

...

Daryl grunted as he slid the body of another walker onto the back of one of the pickups. They had a nice stack going and were almost done with their cleanup. Something was still bothering him though and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. No one had mentioned the fact that the walkers had come from the barn, but Daryl was bothered by the fact that they had been there in the first place. Somebody had to put them there and he couldn't figure out why someone would be keeping them corralled together like that.

T-Dog lifted the head of a walker onto the bed of the truck, pulling Daryl's thoughts back to the task at hand. He quickly reached down to give the other man a hand, both of them sweating from the workout of lifting all of that dead weight. It wasn't an easy task for sure, but it had to be done. With the body stacked on top of the others, they both took a moment to drink from bottles of water to keep hydrated in the heat.

Daryl studied the other man, wondering what he thought about the situation. He liked T-Dog pretty good. He never seemed to butt into other's business and that was a rare trait these days especially since privacy was nearly extinct. He hadn't spent much time around people of other races, mainly because Merle and his old man were racist and expected Daryl to be as well. Color had never mattered to Daryl though and he couldn't understand why it mattered to anyone else either. People were people, plain and simple.

"Man, I never thought I'd say this, but I sure miss the sounds of life. It's too quiet now, you know?" T-Dog glanced at Daryl.

Daryl swung his legs over the edge of the tailgate and sat down, taking a few minutes to rest. "Quiet ain't never bothered me none."

"Yeah? I guess it's all a matter of what you get used to."

"S'pose it is," Daryl replied. "What'cha think about them walkers bein' in tha barn?"

T-Dog leaned against the side of the truck, tossing his empty water bottle onto the back where it fell in between two walkers. He stared off into the distance, deep in thought.

"I'm thinking that somebody should have let us know that their asses were in there is what I'm thinking. I mean, who the hell puts walkers in a barn?" T-Dog lowered his voice, looking back towards the others as if he was saying something top secret.

"It's fucked up," Daryl commented. "Think it's time we all had a talk with Hershel. Crazy ole' coot."

"You think Hershel did it?" T-Dog asked.

"Who else woulda done it?"

T-Dog shrugged, "I don't know. None of them seem like the type to be storin' walkers in the barn. That shit is creepy man. It's like something out of a horror movie."

"What's out of a horror movie?" Glenn stopped beside them to ask.

"Keep your voice down," T-Dog said. "We talking about the walkers that were in the barn."

Glenn looked around him, his eyes wide like he wasn't sure exactly what kind of conversation he had just walked into. He stepped closer and scratched his head. "Okay, I'll admit it is kinda creepy, but Maggie told me last night that Hershel's been catching them and putting them in there."

Daryl frowned, "She told you that?"

Glenn flushed, lifting his ball cap and running a hand through his hair before setting it back down. "Yeah."

"Why though? Why would he want them in there?" T-Dog asked.

Glenn shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't tell me. All I know is that they-" He gestured towards the big white house, "already knew that there were walkers in there."

"Ain't that a fuckin' peach?" Daryl muttered as he pushed himself to the ground. "An' they ain't think ta tell nobody? I mean, hell we all sleepin' out here! Two kids coulda been killed for cryin' out loud!" He knew his voice was rising, but he was getting angry the more he thought about it.

He must have attracted the attention of Shane and Rick because the two of them came striding over, a look of concern etched onto Rick's face.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked, throwing glances at all of them.

T-Dog and Glenn looked the other way, but Daryl was already fired up so he didn't hold back.

"Hell no, I ain't okay! I woulda appreciated if somebody had said somethin' about tha walkers bein' in tha barn no more'n a stone's throw from where we sleepin' at night!" He began to pace back and forth. "We been here how long now? Ain't nobody thought ta say a damn thing an' we might have lost two more of our own last night because of it!"

"He's right Rick. I tried to tell you that shit wasn't right," Shane added.

Rick stared at Daryl, his jaw clenched tight as he contemplated what they were all saying. By now, everyone in their group that was awake had wandered closer, their curiosity piqued by the loud mouth of Daryl Dixon. The screen door slammed at the house and their heads all swiveled in that direction as Hershel Greene and his two daughters stepped out onto the porch. Rick swallowed and spared a look at his group before heading in Hershel's direction.

"Rick, you need to control your people," Hershel said loud enough for all of them to hear. "I won't have all of this hostility around my family."

"Hostility my ass old man!" Daryl snarled as he lurched forward.

He felt the coolness of her hand closing around him before he saw her and it gave him pause. His first instinct was to jerk away from her, but he couldn't bring himself to treat her that way. He wasn't mad at her anyway. He was really just mad because they seemed to keep losing people, especially his brother. That one still stung him deep.

Rick held out a hand in Daryl's direction, his eyes pleading with Daryl to back down and let him handle it. Daryl did back down, but it wasn't because of Rick. It was because of the woman who currently still had her fingers wrapped around his arm. He could pull away easily if he wanted to, but he didn't and he knew that she knew it as well.

"You'll have to forgive us for being a little angry here Hershel, but in all fairness, it would have been nice to know that there were walkers in the barn. We almost lost two kids last night, my son being one of them," Rick said.

"If you and your people hadn't decided to bed down on my land then this may have been avoided. All the same, I think it's time for you to go. This isn't going to work."


	24. Chapter 24

...

"This is your sleeping quarters here," The Hispanic man by the name of Martinez said to Andrea.

Andrea stared at the room, not quite sure what she should be feeling at this point. She hadn't slept in an actual room with an actual bed in almost a month. It seemed surreal to her as did the whole place. Once they had pulled in and were escorted from the vehicle, Andrea had done a double take. Woodbury was so much more than the images she had conjured in her head. It was an actual _town_ with actual people. There were people walking around everywhere doing ordinary things.

Merle had been oddly silent the whole time they were being shown the property. Martinez had taken them to over to a brick building which served as a "store" of sorts for the citizens. They operated on the barter system here. Everyone had a job to do to earn their food and other frivolous items of leisure. There was another building that acted as a library and an infirmary all in one. There was even a town hall which was where the "Governor" lived. She was still getting used to that name.

She was anxious now for a moment alone with Merle to see what he was thinking. She was relieved to place her meager belongings onto the bed, but she grew nearly frantic when Martinez held out an arm to stop Merle from entering behind her. Merle's eyes locked with hers and she saw the fire seep into the depths of him.

"Your room is in a different building," Martinez explained.

"Ain't sure who the fuck ya think ya dealin' with Cheddar, but the woman stays with me." Merle angled his body towards Martinez, his whole demeanor threatening and tense.

Martinez didn't back down even though he was a good inch or so shorter than Merle. Martinez's eyes glinted dangerously.

"You got a problem Redneck?" Martinez snapped.

Merle chuckled, but his laugh held no humor. The sound sent shivers down Andrea's spine and she stood motionless, unsure of what she should do or if she should step in.

"You tell me," Merle growled.

"Gentleman, easy now," The eerily calm voice of the Governor spoke out from the hallway behind the two men. Andrea shifted nervously as the man stepped into view, his eyes skirting over her figure before sliding back to the two men in question. He seemed to be... _enjoying himself_. Andrea frowned slightly at the way the man smiled. Everything about him screamed wrong to her. "Martinez," the Governor barked, his eyes on Merle. "If these two would rather share a room then that's not a problem. It would free up one more room for somewhere else. Besides, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement, don't you think Merle?" Merle's jaw tightened, but then he nodded finally. Martinez removed his hand from the door and backed away as Merle's eyes stayed pinned to him. "Martinez, they need you down on the wall. Karen's shift is over. You're dismissed." The Governor waved him away as though he were nothing more than a fly. Andrea could see that Martinez wanted to protest, but he shut his mouth and disappeared down the hallway instead. The Governor swept his hand inside of the open doorway in a welcoming gesture for Merle.

Merle didn't immediately step through the doorway and Andrea knew he was taking his time. Merle Dixon didn't do a damn thing for anyone else, but himself and his brother. He didn't take kindly to being told what to do and this was his act of defiance however small it was right at this moment.

"Is this going to be acceptable for the two of you?" The Governor asked and his eyes met hers.

"It's fine," Merle interjected in a clipped tone before she could speak.

The Governor studied him and then slowly nodded. "If the quarters become too cramped for you, we may be able to work out something to remedy that at a later time," he added mysteriously. "In the meantime, get some rest and get settled. When you're feeling refreshed, come on down and join the community."

Andrea nodded because it looked as though Merle was done talking for the moment. She attempted a smile for the man even though she was sure it looked as forced as it was.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Andrea said.

The Governor smiled at her, his lecherous gaze sliding over her and making her feel exposed. She crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously and then he was gone, his footsteps fading to nothing down the hallway.

Andrea sighed and sank down on the edge of the bed. Merle was still standing halfway between the door and the bed. He was staring off into the distance and the fact that he was still quiet now that they were alone was starting to worry her. Standing back up, she walked to him and grabbed his hand gently. He blinked in surprise and actually allowed her to pull him over to the bed to sit. He seemed to come to life after that to her relief.

He pursed his lips together in thought, "We can't stay here."

Andrea breathed out a sigh of relief that they seemed to be on the same page. "So you feel it too then? I thought it was just me."

"Feel what? We can't stay here 'cause my brothers still out there! I ain't inta no damn government. Didn't even like tha bastards before tha world went ta shit."

So maybe Merle didn't feel it? Andrea was confused. On some deeper level she felt an odd sense of doom surrounding the town of Woodbury. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was there. On the surface the place looked polished and golden, but it was what might be lying underneath that caused the real worry. People were threats too, maybe even more so than walkers because they still had the ability to think.

"Something's not right here Merle and it's not just the fact that our family isn't here."

Merle huffed, "An' ya think I give a shit about that whole group back at the quarry? Only one o' them people there that matters darlin' an' that's my brother."

Andrea winced. That stung her deeper than she thought it should have. She had foolishly thought that he might consider her more than just some woman he happened to be traveling with, but it was clear to her that he was placing her in the same category as everyone else who wasn't a Dixon.

"Maybe we _should_ have separate rooms," she commented.

He turned to her, his eyes boring into her then, "What? Why? So ya lil' boyfriend can come an' pay ya a visit in the middle o' the night?" He sucked his teeth.

"You are such a bastard Merle Dixon!" Andrea hissed as she rose to her feet. She was breathing heavily, her heart racing in anger and she could feel her cheeks flush with heated emotion. When Merle simply sat there regarding her she moved to hit him, but he was quicker.

She had forgotten who quick he was.

In seconds he had grabbed her wrist and had effectively pinned her beneath half of his body weight on the bed. In this position she was able to feel a lot of his hard body pressed against hers intimately and her own instantly took notice. His eyes, flashing with anger only moments before were now clouded with lust and his own breathing had also deepened. She hated how he could be such an asshole to her and still have the power to turn her on without barely doing a thing.

One of his hands smoothed down her side, the rough fingertips grazing bare skin just underneath her shirt. She shivered and closed her eyes, subconsciously lifting her hips into his. A low growl reverberated through his throat as he pressed back, his arousal evident. Without thinking, she slid her arms around his neck and tugged. He finally succumbed to her silent demand and lowered his head, taking her mouth by storm. He kissed her much like he did everything else, with barely controlled anger and strength. She remembered the feel of his lips from the last time, but it still took her breath away. The man's lips were like sin and she was suddenly feeling very sinful.

He shifted his body to cover hers, relieving her of his weight by propping himself onto his elbows. He swept his tongue into her mouth, seeking out every corner of her warmth. She whimpered as his body rubbed over her, setting her skin on fire with need. He created a delicious friction between them with the obvious erection pressing into her even through their layers of clothing.

"Merle," she broke from the kiss to pant his name.

He stared at her with half closed eyes that seared her very soul. She was struck by the beauty and depth of this man. There were so many layers to Merle Dixon that weren't visible to the eye, but when he opened to her like this it seemed as if he was baring a part of his soul to her. It was beautiful and she wanted more.

"What'cha need darlin'?" He whispered as his lips hovered over hers, still glistening from their heated kiss.

"I just...I need," she let out an irritated sigh. " _Touch me._ "

"Where? Here?" His hand slid down her belly and to the zipper of her jeans.

She closed her eyes and nodded, biting on her lip with unbridled need. His fingers began to work at the button to her jeans.

"Christ Almighty! Tha fuck makes this shit?"

Andrea blinked and then snickered, covering his hand with her own. "Let me," she whispered.

He turned his face back to hers, his warm breath blowing gently over her face. She closed her eyes again in anticipation. He was so close and she nearly smiled in relief as she felt his fingers touch bare skin.

She barely registered the sneeze that sounded almost as if it came from inside of their room. Merle, however, didn't miss it and he was up and off of her in seconds, his eyes scanning the room. There was a muffled curse and then the sounds of furniture scraping across a floor.

Andrea hurriedly buttoned her jeans back up, suddenly feeling too exposed. Merle yanked open the closet door to reveal an empty closet. With a determined set to his jaw, he headed for the door that opened to the hallway. The sound of a door slamming echoed down the hallway just as Merle reached the doorknob. Angrily he snatched the door open and disappeared into the hallway. Andrea grabbed her knife and stood guard at the doorway, not really knowing what was happening. The door to the room next to theirs was opened and she heard Merle moving around in there.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed.

Seconds later he emerged from the room with a thunderous expression on his face. She stepped out into the hallway, "Merle?"

He pointed to the room, "Get back inside! I'll be right back!" His tone left no room for argument and she ducked back inside of the room, locking the door behind her even though she doubted it would do much good in the event of an emergency.

Something had set Merle off and she glanced in the direction of the other room deep in thought. Pacing back and forth, she kept throwing glances in that direction. Something didn't feel right and she couldn't shake that feeling that kept creeping back over her.

A tiny glimmer of light caught her attention and she squinted, walking closer to the wall. Crouching down she saw exactly what had gotten Merle so riled up. The very sight of it had her gasping and taking several steps backward.

A barely noticeable peephole had been carved into the wall.


	25. Chapter 25

...

Carol blinked, unsure that she had heard Hershel Greene right. He wanted them to leave? Where would they go? Admittedly, the farm wasn't the safest place in the world, but they had generators, fresh milk, eggs, and plenty of space. The farm was like their own little community that Carol was growing attached to.

"Rick," Lori hissed. "Do something!"

Rick swiped a hand over his face, his expression thoughtful and worried. He lifted his hands into the air in a placating gesture and then dropped them to his hips. "I'd ask you to reconsider," Rick called to Hershel.

"There's nothing to reconsider. I'd like you all gone by tomorrow afternoon," Hershel replied.

"Daddy, no!" Maggie called as she grabbed onto Hershel's arm. "They have kids. We can't just send them out there!"

"They've brought nothing but trouble since the day they arrived. I think it's time for them to move on now," Hershel stated.

"If they go, then I go too," Maggie declared. She walked down the porch steps and straight over to Glenn, offering the young man a small smile. Carol stared at the two of them, able to easily see that there was something going on between the two of them.

Hershel Greene was silent for several long minutes, his face expressionless as he gazed past the group and out over the vast expanse of farmland. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned to his youngest daughter who was standing awkwardly by his side, her eyes darting from her sister to her daddy. Carol saw Hershel's eyes soften as he stared at Beth Greene and then he released a big sigh.

"We have to set some clear boundaries for this to work. There has to be some control around here and some responsibility taken," Hershel conceded.

Rick nodded, relief evident on his face as he listened. "I think we can all agree to that. Can't we?" He glanced at the others in their group. They all nodded, knowing that this really was the best place for them right now.

"Alright then, it's settled. We'll meet after dinner to discuss this further. Until then, I expect no more problems," Hershel said.

"You have my word," Rick replied.

...

"This is some bogus bullshit if I ever saw it," Daryl muttered to himself as he stalked away from the others and headed to the stables.

If Merle were around instead of running off to wherever it was that he had fled to, then Daryl knew he wouldn't be here. He and Merle would have robbed the group by now and taken off with as much of their shit as they could carry. But Merle wasn't here and now things were different. _Daryl_ was different. For starters, he was starting to feel things for Carol... things that scared the hell out of him.

"Are you okay?"

Daryl whirled around, annoyed at being caught off guard by the one woman he had only mere seconds ago been thinking about. "Do I look okay?" He snapped.

Carol flinched, but to his surprise she kept walking towards him until she was standing right in front of him. She crossed her arms and regarded him silently. "Go ahead. Get it all out," she offered.

"Excuse me?"

Carol shrugged, "Rant. Go. It's better to just purge it all out of our system all at once instead of letting it fester. Festering causes big flare ups. Kind of like the one you're getting ready to have right now."

Daryl scoffed and shook his head. She really was something, following him around and standing up to him like that. He hadn't ever met a woman like her before and he grudgingly had to admit that he kind of liked it. "Ya want me to yell at you?"

"If it helps...then yes," she replied.

"I ain't gonna yell at you. Ain't even mad at you an' you don't deserve that kinda treatment. Ya allow yourself to be a punchin' bag then everybody's gonna start runnin' all over ya. Don't do that shit." He didn't even know why it bothered him as much as it did, but the thought of others using her just pissed him off even more.

"It's not called being a punching bag Daryl. It's called being a friend. We could all use one now and again."

He tilted his head at her, "A _friend_?" He cocked his head to the side and spit on the ground away from her. "So is that what we are now? Friends?" It sure hadn't felt like just _friends_ when he had been kissing her. She had kissed him back, he had felt it plain as day. He could feel the heat between them now even.

She frowned, a look of confusion passing over her face. "I thought-"

"Friends do _this_?" Daryl grabbed her face and slanted his mouth over hers, the heat passing between them sizzling. She seemed surprised at first, but then she quickly adjusted as her lips softened against his own. She released a soft sigh into his mouth that only further fueled his fire. She was so thin, almost delicate, but he knew she was anything but. There was a spark deep within her, a strength that had barely begun to graze the surface. He wanted to bring that strength out of her.

Carol gasped when she felt her back hit the rough wood of one of the stalls. She hadn't even realized that Daryl had been walking her backwards, but when his body leaned into hers...she realized it. She realized it a _whole lot_. Without a thought about the fact that anybody could walk in on them at any time, Carol slid her arms around his waist and tugged him closer. He made a noise low in his throat seconds before withdrawing his lips from hers. She threaded her fingers into his belt loops in an effort to keep him from pulling away from her and he glanced down at her hands with raised brows.

Daryl braced both palms on either side of her head, breathing in her purely feminine scent. He hadn't been this turned on in a long time and he was almost shaking with the need to get some release. She bit her lip as she lifted her eyes to his, looking at him beneath long lashes in a way that sucker punched him straight in the gut. Muttering obscenities underneath his breath he buried his face into the soft swell of her neck and took a deep breath. Carol tilted her head back and Daryl experimentally swiped her skin with his tongue.

"Oh my God," she mumbled incoherently.

"Hey Dixon, found some tra- Oh... _s_ _hit_." T-Dog cleared his throat and turned away quickly, but Daryl had already pushed himself away from Carol as if he were being burned. Her face flamed and Daryl used the hem of his shirt to wipe at his sweaty forehead. T-Dog risked a glance over his shoulder, saw that they had parted and turned back around with an apologetic expression on his face. "Hey man, didn't mean to interrupt. Dale said he saw Daryl head this way...I can leave if ya want."

"No," Carol spoke up first. "It's okay. We were just...um..." She trailed off, unsure of how to finish the statement.

"Talking?" T-Dog offered.

Carol smiled and nodded, grateful for the help. She didn't know how Daryl was taking this...getting caught like that. They hadn't really discussed anything between them as far as a relationship. For all she knew, he wasn't interested in anything more than a few stolen kisses here or there. She definitely knew that she wanted more than that. There was an intensity between them that couldn't be denied and she knew that he had to feel it too. Daryl was more man than she had ever been with and she didn't even need to do more than kiss him to realize that. Just being pierced by his deep blue eyes was enough to liquify her insides.

"What did'ja find?" Daryl asked suddenly.

"What?" T-Dog asked.

"You said ya found somethin'."

"Oh! Yeah, Glenn and I found some traps that belonged to Hershel. He said we could use 'em. Figured you might be the guy who knew the most about 'em and could help us set 'em up."

Daryl nodded, his eyes skating to her quickly, "Yeah. I can do that. Meet ya out by the barn in ten?"

"Sure, man. Take your time." T-Dog winked at her and saluted Daryl before striding away from the barn, whistling softly.

A giggle burst forth from Carol's lips before she could stop it and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Daryl glanced at her and then shook his head, a tiny smile touching the corner's of his mouth. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

She giggled again. "It's just...I feel like two high school teenagers getting caught by the principal making out in the hallway or something." Her giggles slowly died as Daryl sauntered back over to her, his gaze like a hungry predator. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned until he was eye level with her.

"Too many damn people 'round here an' not enough privacy," he griped. "Maybe-" He cleared his throat, "Maybe later we can try that walk again?"

Carol's eyes lit up with pleasure. "Sure," she responded.

His eyes danced teasingly and he nodded at her before heading off in the direction that T-Dog had taken leaving her all alone in the stables. She took the opportunity to get herself and her emotions under control. If Daryl Dixon wanted to spend more time with her then she would gladly accept. Her pulse jumped excitedly at the thought that she might get a kiss goodnight this time.


	26. Chapter 26

...

Merle felt his anger mounting higher and higher as he exited the building. He had all ideas of just who had been watching him and Andrea in their room. He wasn't about to take that shit sitting down. It was getting handled right here and now.

Seeing the back of Martinez's head as he stood talking to another man, Merle strode right over to him and wrapped one muscular arm around the other man's throat in a chokehold. The black man that he had been talking to reached for his gun, his eyes wary as he watched them.

"Ya get your rocks off by watchin' me an' my woman Cheddar?" Merle hissed as he tightened his grip. Martinez wheezed and pulled roughly on Merle's arm, but Merle had a good thirty pounds on the slightly smaller man so he wasn't able to pull him away. "Think again," Merle warned. "Answer me."

"Ease up and I will Redneck!"

Merle loosened his grip only a fraction of an inch. He was very aware of the people that were beginning to drift in their direction, attracted by the sounds of a scuffle. He kept one eye on Martinez and one eye on the man in front of him holding the gun. He didn't trust these people for shit.

"I ask you to release this man Dixon." The cold steel of a gun was pressed to the back of Merle's head, making it clear that he would be shot if he didn't let Martinez go. Merle sucked his teeth and reluctantly released the man, propelling him forward with his knee to send him sprawling onto the pavement. Merle slid his eyes over to the Governor.

"Gonna shoot me Gov'nor?" Merle's voice was low and deadly.

The Governor blinked as if realizing just what the situation looked like and lowered the gun, tucking it back into his pants with a cold smile. He lifted his hands in a peaceful gesture, casting his eyes all around to the others in the community that had gathered around. Merle wasn't fooled for a second by the display.

"Show's over folks. Go on about your business. Just a simple misunderstanding I'm sure," the Governor explained.

The crowd began to disperse and Merle cursed as he saw a familiar blonde head pushing through the crowd in their direction. Andrea slipped free of the others and eyed Merle curiously. Damn woman never did what she was told. He clenched his jaw with tension.

"What's going on? What happened?" Andrea asked.

"Andrea, you're just in time. I was just about to ask your friend Merle that same question."

"I'll tell you what happened! That fucker snuck up behind me and put me in a goddamn chokehold!" Martinez hissed.

Merle took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down some. It wouldn't be a good idea to start kicking ass with so many people hanging around with guns. He didn't savor being shot...not today at least. He'd been shot before, several times actually, and it hurt like a bitch.

"Was it you that was spying on us?" Andrea asked, turning her attention to Martinez.

Martinez blinked in confusion, "What?"

She crossed her arms, her eyes blazing with fury. "Someone was spying on us in our room. There's a peephole in the wall! We heard the door open and footsteps leaving the room!"

"That's absurd," the Governor interjected. "That's not how we do things here."

"Might not be how you do things, but it was done by someone all tha same," Merle commented.

The Governor raised his eyebrows and rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger as he stared at Andrea. The longer the asshole stared at her, the more pissed off Merle grew. He was gnawing the hell out of the inside of his cheek and knew he would feel that pain later. As of right now though, he felt nothing but raw anger.

"Rest assured that I'll look into it," the Governor explained. He turned towards Martinez, surveying the other man carefully. "Is there any particular reason that Merle thought it was you who was spying?"

Martinez scoffed, "The hell if I know! Maybe he's just an asshole and looking for someone to blame. Shumpert can vouch for me that I've been standing here for the better part of an hour, Governor." Martinez sneered at Merle as Shumpert nodded solemnly behind him. He cast a glance in Andrea's direction, "Besides, why would I need to spy on them? I've got my own senorita if I'm feeling frisky."

"This is ridiculous," Andrea huffed. "Someone was clearly in the other room and there's a _hole_ there! Would you like me to show it to you?"

The Governor shook his head. He was still wearing that same smile - friendly, but cold. "That won't be necessary. I'm sure it will still be there in a bit." He cleared his throat and turned to one of the women who happened to be passing by at that time. "Karen," he called and the woman turned in their direction.

"Yes?" Karen asked.

"Meet Andrea and Merle. They're going to be staying with us now. We've had a little mix up with the rooms and we need to locate them another room. I believe there's one available in your building, correct?" The Governor asked.

She nodded, "There is. I can take them there and get them settled."

The Governor clapped his hands together, "Perfect!"

Karen smiled to Andrea and Merle, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Merle nodded at Andrea and after another glance at the men, began to follow her.

"Merle? I'd like a word with you if you don't mind," The Governor called.

Merle ground his jaw together tightly, stopping with his back facing the Governor. Andrea turned around and caught Merle's eye, noticing the anger that seemed to radiate from him in waves. She gestured to Karen to wait a moment and then she walked closer to Merle who was focusing on her now.

"I'll be fine if that's what you're worried about. You should see what he has to say," she said.

Merle sucked his teeth, "I'll be along soon. Gonna have me a lil' chat with this here Gov'nor."

Andrea's gaze flicked to the Governor who waited just behind Merle and then she smiled softly at Merle, but he could see the worry lining her features. She turned and fell into step with Karen, leaving Merle to head back for the Governor.

"Take a walk with me, Merle."

...

The more Merle listened to the Governor drone on and on about Woodbury, the more Merle decided that he didn't like the bastard. He couldn't quite put his finger on it yet, but something about the man didn't sit right with him. Merle was never one to ignore his instincts either. For the most part, he pretended to listen, keeping one eye carefully trained on their surroundings as they strolled the streets. He let the words filter through his ears, sifting through them for something of interest instead of the syrupy bullshit he was currently being fed.

"What did ya really bring me out here for Gov'nor?" Merle interrupted him to ask.

Philip paused mid-stride and then he chuckled, "Nothing gets past you, does it Merle?"

Merle wasn't in the mood for games and his steps came to a halt as he waited the man out. "This is all well an' good an' I'm a lotta things, but stupid I ain't. You got somethin' to say to me then spit it out."

"Fair enough," Philip replied. "I want you to join my crew. I think you would be very beneficial to the cause."

Merle raised a brow, "Cause? What cause?"

Philip spread his hands out in a sweeping gesture, "Why Woodbury, of course," he said. "As you can see we're constantly growing so the need to expand is pressing. We need able bodies, people with strength and intelligence. We're doing okay right now, but what if we're attacked? Most of our people are weak and we wouldn't stand a chance against a threat."

"Ya got yourself a different kind o' threat 'sides walkers?" There was that smile again and damn if Merle didn't want to wipe it clean off of his face.

"We've had a couple of people come through and try to show authority over our people. Luckily we were able to overtake them, but we won't always be so lucky. You see, a lot of people want what we have here Merle. Safety, food, electricity, doctors...it's all appealing to outsiders. We worked hard to get to this point and I'll burn it to the ground before I let someone just waltz in and take it from me."

Merle studied the man silently. "I ain't here ta stay. I'm jus' lookin' for my brother."

"How do you know he's alive?"

Merle felt his blood pressure rising and he cracked his knuckles, taking a threatening step towards the Governor. "He's alive," Merle snapped. "He ain't some pussy that's jus' gonna roll over an' die. You see _Gov'nor_ , me an' my brother were built for this world. Gonna take a hell of a lot more than some idiots with a hunger for flesh ta put us outta commission."

Philip raised his hands in a placating gesture. Merle noticed that he still smiled, but there was an underlying current of fear hidden beneath that smile. Statements like that only further fueled Merle's anger. Messing with him was one thing, but nobody messed with his brother and got away with it. Merle knew sure as shit that his brother was still alive. If he wasn't then he would feel it and right now the only thing he felt was kicking this bastard's ass.

"How about this then," Philip suggested. "You stay here for as long as it takes to find your brother. In exchange for helping us out, we'll give you free food and a safe place to sleep at night. You can't find anything better out there. And _when_ you find your brother, bring him back. If he's anything like you then I know that we can find a place for him."

Merle contemplated that statement carefully, "We'll see," he offered. "I'll think about it an' get back to ya."

Considering the conversation over, Merle turned and began to head back down the sidewalk. He had no idea which room Andrea had been put in, but it didn't matter. He would find it eventually.

"And don't worry about Andrea when you're out looking for your brother," Philip called to him. "We'll take good care of her while you're gone. You've got my word on that Merle."

Merle's hands clenched into fists, but despite the chill that slid down his spine at those words, he didn't stop. Instead he kept right on walking. Woodbury might be a safe place with food and doctors, but there was definitely something deeper going on beyond the surface.

...


	27. Chapter 27

...

"Dale, would you mind keeping an eye on Sophia for just a bit? I'm going to take a short walk with Daryl."

Dale's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded, "Sure thing. We'll play cards or something, give me something to do to pass the time."

Carol smiled in gratitude, "Thanks."

"Mo-om!" Sophia whined. She glanced over at Dale and tugged on Carol's arm, pulling her out of earshot. "I don't wanna stay with Dale. Why can't I stay with Carl?"

Carol hated telling her daughter that she couldn't stay with Carl, but she really didn't want Lori watching the kids again. After what had happened last time she wasn't sure she trusted Lori that much anymore. She knew that the woman would never intentionally place the kids in harm's way, but there was so much going on between her and Rick that it was affecting Lori more than the woman probably realized.

"Not this time honey," Carol said gently and Sophia's hopeful expression fell.

"Well then, why can't he come over to the RV with me?" Sophia lowered her voice as her eyes did a quick scan for others. "Dale is kind of boring. All he does is tell the same stories over and over," she whispered.

Carol resisted the urge to laugh. It was so bizarre yet refreshing that her daughter would actually be bored considering that there were so many unseen dangers all around them at all times. She might have suggested that Sophia come along with her and Daryl, but she was being a bit selfish. Carol was hoping that she might coerce Daryl into another kiss tonight, especially one like he had given her earlier in the stables. That kiss had left her shaken, but in a good way.

"I'm not sure that Carl's mother wants him out right now honey. Maybe tomorrow the two of you can hang out a bit, okay? Can you just stay with Dale? For me?" She didn't ask much of Sophia, but she still felt guilty all the same.

Sophia sighed and then nodded, "Yes, Mama." She ran her thin fingers through her slightly tangled strands of hair and then she stopped as if a thought had just occurred to her. "Are you and Daryl going on a date?"

Carol gave her a mock glare and swatted her behind teasingly making Sophia yelp and then laugh. "Get over there you little minx," Carol said as a smile broke across her face. She watched Sophia walk back over to Dale who threw an arm across her shoulders and no doubt began telling her a story. She began to wonder if Sophia missed having a male role model in her life...if she missed having a dad. For a moment she let her mind conjure up images of Sophia, Daryl, and herself as a family. He had such an easy way with Sophia and the two of them got along so well that it wasn't a far stretch in her mind to imagine him stepping into that role. She wondered if Daryl ever had any thoughts of having a family of his own someday. Carol knew that he would make some lucky kid a great dad and some woman an even luckier wife.

"Carol?"

Carol gasped at the sudden voice and she turned, one hand flying to her chest only to find Glenn standing there staring at her. Without thinking, she punched him in the shoulder. She hadn't put much thought into her action, only wanting to retaliate for being scared half to death. His eyes widened and he winced slightly, reaching up with one hand to rub at his shoulder. She covered her mouth with one hand, an expression of chagrin on her face.

"Oh God, Glenn! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking and I just reacted...I thought you were a walker and oh my God, are you okay?" She knew she was rambling, but she felt so horrible for it that she couldn't seem to stop herself.

He backed away at her outstretched hand, "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll keep my distance," he said with a grin. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just came to ask you if you had seen Daryl?"

Carol shook her head, her eyes scanning the farm for the man whose mere presence made her heart beat faster. "I haven't seen him, but he's supposed to meet me here soon." She frowned, wondering where he could be. She didn't like not being able to find him...it gave her a feeling of unease that made her blood run cold. "Why were you looking for him?" She asked.

Glenn blinked and faltered, his mouth dropping slightly as he stared at her. Carol raised an eyebrow at his expression and watched as he ran a hand through his hair while looking anywhere but at her. This only served to make her study him that much more intently.

"Lookin' for me?" That rough voice she yearned for spoke from just behind her. Carol's body became hyper aware of his presence behind her and she felt her skin tingle. A glance just over her shoulder saw that he was watching her, his bow slung over one shoulder and a dead rabbit swinging from his hand.

"Oh - um, yeah... I - Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Glenn sputtered, sparing a glance in her direction.

"Make it quick, got shit ta do." Daryl inclined his head to his left and began walking, leaving Glenn to fall into step beside of him.

Carol watched the two of them, Daryl's strides long and full of purpose while Glenn almost skipped to keep up, his head bent towards Daryl as he talked. Daryl stopped by a makeshift table made out of a sheet of plywood and some cement blocks. He tossed the rabbit on top and pulled out his knife, beginning to clean the rabbit while Glenn still yammered in his ear. His movements were smooth and methodical and she stared at him mesmerized as he worked on the rabbit in record time. He paused in the middle of his preparations and stared at Glenn, saying a few words to him and then he gestured off towards the tents where everyone slept. Glenn nodded and then he walked away, waving at her as he passed.

Deciding that it was okay for her to approach, Carol slowly made her way over to him. His eyes lifted to acknowledge her presence next to him, but he remained focused as he finished what he had started.

"I hope I'm not bothering you...we can take our walk at another time if that's better for you," she offered.

He wiped at the sweat on his brow with the inside of his arm, "Not botherin' me. I asked ya to walk with me, didn't I? Means I wanted ya here." His voice was gruff, but there wasn't an ounce of malice laced within his tone. He was just being Daryl.

"Okay," she replied.

He picked up the fresh meat with bloody hands and intercepted Lori who happened to be passing by at that time. "Here ya go Olive Oyl," he said as he thrust the meat into her arms. "Take care o' this for me, would ya?" Lori's face grew pale, but Daryl never gave her a chance to respond as he reached back and grabbed her hand, tugging her along behind him. "We'll be down at the pond if anybody needs us," Daryl said.

Carol tried to hold back the snicker of amusement that threatened to erupt, but she failed miserably and a bubble of laughter escaped her. Daryl glanced back at her and then he smiled, his eyes twinkling in the early evening light. Her hand was coated in the rabbit's blood, but she didn't even notice. When he smiled at her like that, she felt like anything was possible in this world. Daryl Dixon should definitely smile more, she thought.

He led her down to the pond, finally letting go of her hand at the water's edge. His boots thudded across the wooden pier that jutted over one side of the water as he knelt down on the hard wood. He slid his hands into the water and scrubbed vigorously to rid himself of the blood. His shirt had a little blood on it as well, but it was already drying into the material and leaving another stain to accompany the rest.

He scooted over and gestured to the space next to him, "Get down here an' get that blood off of ya," he said.

Carol lowered herself to her knees, but before she could stick her hands into the water, he grabbed them and guided them down for her. His hands made quick work of washing off the blood, the touch of his fingers sending thrills of desire coursing through her. He released her hands a few moments later and she dried them off on her shirt. They had all quit caring about fashion a long time ago. It was impossible to wear anything without getting it stained so no one even tried.

Daryl seemed oblivious to her desire as he climbed to his feet and held out a hand to help her up. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "But not for a walk."

He paused in the motion of leaving the pier and gawked at her. "What'cha mean?"

Nearly breathless, she shuffled closer to him and placed her hands on his chest, her fingers splayed across him. Moistening her lips, she craned her neck back to stare up at him. "I would rather kiss you again," she confessed. Her heart was pounding, wondering how he was going to take her confession. She had to admit that it was bold even for her.

His Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed, his eyes darkening. "So kiss me," he challenged, shrugging his shoulders as if it were no big deal.

Carol didn't need anymore confirmation than that and she surged forward, pressing her lips to his hungrily. He met her head on, his lips firm and demanding against hers. When his lips parted, Carol swept her tongue into his mouth loving the feel of being so close to him so intimately. His hands slid down the sides of her body and stopped at her hips. He tightened his grip and jerked her forward, closing the inch or so that still separated them. She moaned as their bodies met with a force that made her knees buckle. He was aroused, the evidence of it pressing solidly against her thigh.

"Daryl," she whispered as his lips moved across her chin and down to her neck. His eyes looked wild in the moonlight, almost as if he wasn't even himself. "I want you." She felt drunk with desire as her body thrummed with electricity.

Daryl inhaled sharply and pulled back from her. "Dammit," he cursed vehemently. "I can't." His voice was anguished and ragged as he spared her a glance that tore at her soul. He squeezed his forehead, rubbing his temple with two fingers.

She stepped forward, refusing to let him get away this time. "Why not?" She asked defiantly. She wanted to know what was holding him back.

"What if I ain't good enough?" He asked suddenly, self-doubt creeping into his voice.

"Are you kidding?"

He snorted, "I ain't the experienced man ya think I am."

Carol grabbed his hand and forced him to look her in the eyes. "I never thought you were, Daryl. That's one of the things that drew me to you. You're so pure...so damn... _male_ ," she sputtered. "You set my soul on fire with a desire that I never knew I possessed. I've never wanted another man like I want you."

He looked away, his breathing labored and his jaw set firmly, twitching every few moments. When he looked back at her his gaze was raw and full of emotions that she couldn't decipher.

" _Fuck_ ," he muttered before his lips devoured hers once more.

...


	28. Chapter 28

...

Daryl swallowed hard seconds before he shoved his lips against Carol's again, wanting desperately to be closer to her, but not feeling very confident about his abilities in that area. All of his sexual experiences combined boiled down to some fevered groping and a few makeout sessions. Not exactly Casanova by any means.

Daryl just hadn't ever had much time or patience for the kind of women that he had grown up around. In his neighborhood most of the women started young, hopping from guy to guy without so much as a pause between. There had been the stigma that Daryl was some kind of experienced lover just because he was Merle Dixon's brother, but that couldn't have been farther from the truth. In his mind, women mostly aggravated him more times than not with the way they had tried to throw themselves at him all the time. He got tired of it and he just began spending more and more time out in the woods...the only place that he ever seemed to get some peace and quiet.

Carol was so totally different from the type of women that he was used to. She never bugged him and most times she didn't even approach him unless he invited her. She seemed to understand that he needed his space and she respected that. She was also the first woman who had ever dared stand up to him in front of a crowd. He remembered that day at the quarry when he had first met Rick...how he had mouthed off to her, but instead of backing down her temper had flared and she had given it to him straight. He had been so aroused by the way she had handled him like it was nothing.

And now he was kissing her.

She had confessed to wanting him which meant that now she expected him to fuck her and she would expect him to know what in the hell he was doing. It didn't matter that he had told her he wasn't experienced like she thought...he could tell that she didn't really believe him. It was making him sweat a little harder knowing there might be some sort of expectation of him in her head that he would have to live up to.

But he couldn't stop.

Especially not when she had looked at him, her eyes black as night and full of sin. A man would have to be blind not to see how turned on she was. He knew that he was hard as fucking concrete. He didn't think he had ever been this hard before, ever. Everything about her was arousing to him in this moment: her skin, her laugh, her lips, and her scent. She smelled so fucking good, like the light perfumed scent of the Cherokee Roses that surrounded the pond. He wanted to lay her between them and touch her _everywhere_.

Wrapping his arms around her more snugly, he lifted her an inch off of the ground and walked her to a more clear area of the pond. The moon had risen to its full height by this point and it reflected off of the water with a golden glow. Keeping an eye out for walkers, he lay her on the soft grass below, his body following her down. Her hands slid over his chest, her touch burning through his t-shirt and making him ache for more.

She lifted her hips and her pelvis brushed against his groin making him drop his head and groan low in his throat. Her hands traveled underneath his shirt, lightly grazing his skin with her fingernails. He was riding the edge of desire, his whole body taut with an underlying electric current.

"Carol." His voice was gruff and pleading. She shushed him and slid his shirt up and over his arms, taking a moment to marvel at his chest before leaning up to withdraw her own shirt. She was left lying there in her bra and jeans, the heat radiating from her body seeping into his own. "Are you sure 'bout this? We do this...it changes things," he whispered.

She paused and seemed to give that some thought before she replied, "It only changes things if we let it." Then she waited and he knew that she was waiting on him. He hoped that she was right and that by having sex with her, it wouldn't make things awkward between them.

Blowing out a breath, he began to kiss his way down her torso, giving himself some time to think of his next moves. In so many ways he wanted this to be good for her...better than good even. She made little noises in her throat, tiny whimpers of pleasure that let him know that he was on the right track. He stopped at the zipper of her jeans and his large fingers worked them open to reveal more smooth skin underneath. He glanced at her and their eyes met in the moonlight, her own soft and glistening with emotions.

Lifting himself onto one arm, he moved over her, tugging on the cups of her bra to reveal stiff nipples. He strummed his finger across the peak of one and at her sharp intake of breath he bent his head and drew the tip into his mouth. She thrust her fingers into his hair and tugged, her body moving beneath his erotically. He continued to tease her nipples, slowly swirling his tongue around each of them until she gasped with delight.

He left her breasts exposed and headed back down to her jeans where he began to tug on the denim until her legs were bared to his gaze. He stared at her, letting his eyes feast across her skin with a hunger unlike any he had ever experienced. He sat up on his knees, his fingers going to the button on his jeans as his eyes did another sweep of the area. They were still alone.

Suddenly she was there, catching him off guard with her quick movement as she pushed his hands out of the way and her own took over. He thought that he might spontaneously combust when her nails scraped his bare thigh as she removed jeans and boxers in one sweep. Just as quickly she gripped him, her fingers closing around him snugly and she began to pump him up and down with firm strokes. Daryl's head fell backward with a growl and it took everything he had to gently push her away.

"Christ, woman...I ain't ready for all that," he muttered feverishly.

She smiled at him in apology and drew him down for a kiss that him sinking back into her. With hands that were more steady than he felt he pushed her panties aside and slid one finger into her heat. It was all too much for him...it had been far too long since he had been alone long enough to relieve some of the pressure and Carol was even better than he had ever imagined.

"I can't - " He paused and his forehead dropped to her belly. Breathing in her scent, he lifted his head and met her eyes. "I can't wait," he finished.

She nodded in understanding. Reaching between them, she grabbed him again and guided his length to her. He clenched his jaw tightly as he slid inside of her, her body embracing him snugly as if he belonged there. And in some ways he felt like he did. Carol lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, urging him forward with a soft sigh.

"Harder Daryl," she demanded. "I want to _feel_ you."

Her words broke him and he thrust into her deeply, both of them crying out a bit louder than they probably should have. Their sweat-coated bodies, sticky with Georgia heat, slid deliciously against one another as Daryl staked his claim on her heart and soul. She was his now, as it should be, whether she knew it or not. There would be no one else but Carol.

They found their release mere moments apart and Daryl held his whole body taut as he poured himself inside of her. He collapsed onto her side afterwards as they both fought for breath, his heart pounding like it might burst out of his chest and run away. He was almost ashamed at how quickly he had finished, how long he had lasted for her.

She rolled over and curled her body into his side, her breath warm across his flushed skin. He wrapped one arm protectively around her and hugged her close. He didn't know what to say...had never been good at emotions of this sort.

"Daryl?"

He tilted his head down to see her looking up at him, "Hm?"

"That was... _amazing_ ," she breathed.

His eyebrows lifted in surprise, but then he felt a surge of pride at how breathless she sounded and how she stared up at him with such a relaxed expression upon her face.

"You look surprised."

"I guess I am a little. I wanted it to be good for ya, but I told ya I wasn't experienced in this department. Thought it would blow up in my face to be honest," he admitted.

"Well, no worries. It was better than good," she smiled broadly. "In fact...if you wanted more... _practice_ , I would be more than willing to do this again."

He smiled, letting out a soft chuckle despite his nervousness. Did she really think that he wouldn't want more? Christ, he was already thinking about what he would do to her the next time and here she was looking like he wouldn't be interested. It occurred to him then that maybe he should tell her that he wanted her exclusively to himself. Not that he imagined her sleeping around, but he didn't want any other men thinking that she was free game.

The smile left his face and he grew serious for a moment. He wasn't sure how to word this without sounding like a possessive asshole. "I -" He sighed. "So, we're only doin' this with each other, right? Cause if you're thinkin' 'bout doin' it with anyone else then-"

Carol placed her hand over his mouth. "I'm going to assume you're not implying that I sleep around Daryl Dixon," she teased him and moved her hand to kiss him lightly on the mouth. "I've never wanted anyone else but you and I definitely want to do this again with you... _only_ you," she added. "But I think we should keep this to ourselves for now. I don't know how Sophia might take it and I'd like some time with you before I tell her."

He nodded. As much as he cared for Carol and wanted to stake his claim on her, he also wanted to keep her to himself for a bit. When the timing was right, then they would let the others know.


	29. Chapter 29

...

"You seem different this morning. Happy," Dale mused to Carol as they sat atop of the RV watching Sophia and Carl play tag down below. "I'm assuming that walk went well?"

Carol blushed and stared down at her shoes as she remembered exactly _how_ well it had gone. She couldn't quite meet Dale's eyes without knowingly giving every detail away though so she didn't even try. "It did," she admitted.

Dale stared at her for several more beats and then he looked away with a smile, "Your secret is safe with me, you know."

Carol's head snapped up and she stared at him in shock. How much did he know? If Dale knew then did everyone else know as well? She didn't want Sophia finding out about her and Daryl through someone else. It was only right that Carol be the one to tell her.

"Don't look so shocked," Dale chuckled at her expression. "And before you ask, I haven't told anyone else and I don't think anyone else knows." He paused and Carol bit her lip as she listened. "I sit on top of this RV day after day and I notice things is all. You two are pretty obvious if you know what to look for, but I highly doubt that anyone is looking for it, but me."

"We haven't really defined what we have," Carol revealed. "We're still trying to figure everything out and I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself." She glanced over at Sophia and Dale followed her gaze. "I haven't told her anything yet. I wanted to wait until the time was right."

"Funny thing about that," Dale said.

"About what?"

"Time. Everyone always says they want to wait until the time is right, but how do you know when it is? Time can be defined in so many ways and we really have no control over it. Time will always be in motion whether we want it to or not," He smiled softly to himself. "We aren't promised tomorrow my dear. And if you don't mind a bit of advice from a nosy old man, then I would say that the sooner you tell her, the better. Because right here, right _now_ , that may be all that we have."

Carol mulled his words over in her head. She knew that he was right and even though she wanted to handle things on her own, she appreciated his advice on the matter. Maybe she would talk to Daryl and see what he thought about telling Sophia. Her daughter deserved to know, even if she and Daryl didn't work out...it was only fair to tell her. Carol didn't like to think about herself and Daryl not working out though. She wanted that connection with him more than anything now.

With a small sigh, Carol reached over and clasped Dale's hand gently in her own, squeezing it softly. "Thanks, Dale," she whispered.

He nodded in return, seeming a bit surprised by the gesture, "Anytime."

...

"Let's go see what Daryl's doing. Maybe he'll let us go hunt with him or something," Sophia suggested.

Carl wrinkled his nose at the suggestion, "No thanks, you go ahead. Hunting is kinda boring."

Sophia's mouth dropped open in shock. Sometimes she wondered how Carl Grimes had made it this far in life. "Suit yourself. If you need me, you know where to find me!" Walking backwards, she waved to her Mama on top of the RV. "Mama, I'm goin' to find Daryl!" She called. Carol nodded with a smile and Sophia turned to head in the direction she had last seen Daryl. Instead, she slammed right into a solid brick wall of a chest.

"Found him," Daryl deadpanned.

Sophia blinked up at him, "How do you _do_ that?"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on people like that! You're like...like some kind of ninja!"

Daryl chuckled and shrugged, "It's easy. Jus' gotta learn ta keep your mouth closed," he gave her a pointed look.

Her mouth snapped closed and she crossed her arms with a glare that she couldn't quite keep serious. "Are you trying to tell me that I talk too much?"

Daryl began walking away from the camp and towards his tent, leaving her to follow along behind him. She didn't bother asking him if she could trail along. She had learned early on that you got more from Daryl if you didn't ask because if you did then chances were he would say no. She wished that Carl would have come along with her, but he didn't seem to enjoy hanging with Daryl as much as she did. She thought it was because of Merle Dixon and some misconception about Daryl being mean, but she wasn't sure. One thing she was sure about was the fact that Carl Grimes needed to toughen up.

"If the shoe fits," Daryl replied.

"So what are you doing?" Sophia asked, ignoring his remark about her talking.

He glanced back at her, "Fixin' to make some bolts for my bow. Somethin' ya needin'?"

"Mind if I watch?" She asked hopefully.

"Not much to watch," he replied as he headed into his tent. He came back out a few moments later with his supplies and sat down crosslegged in front of his tent. "Kinda borin' for a lil' thing like you. Don't you an' Grimes have somethin' on the agenda for today?"

Sophia shrugged, "Not really." She kicked at a rock on the ground and searched out Carl with her eyes, finding him sitting on a log by himself, poking at something on the ground with a stick. "To be honest, he kinda gets on my nerves. He's such a baby."

To her surprise, Daryl laughed. "Cut tha kid some slack. He's used ta bein' babied by Olive Oyl over there an' he probably ain't used ta this kinda life."

Sophia wrinkled her nose, "Olive Oyl?"

Daryl gestured in Lori's direction with the tip of his knife, "Mama Grimes," he clarified.

She shook her head, "I don't get it."

Daryl made a face and stopped what he was doing. "Ya ain't never watched Popeye the Sailor Man, before?"

"Nope."

"Damn shame. That's some good shit there. Missin' out."

"Ed never let me watch many cartoons," Sophia said softly. She remembered all of the times her Mama had turned it there for her and how Ed would come into the room and change the channel, claiming he wasn't going to watch, "that baby shit". Ed's word had been law then and Sophia hadn't made much protest for fear that he might hurt her Mama for it. As sad as it was, she felt no connection to the man and she didn't miss him at all. Sometimes she wondered if that made her a bad person, but she couldn't help the way that she felt. "I don't miss him, you know," she blurted. She wasn't sure why she was telling Daryl this, but it had just come rolling out before she could stop it.

Daryl paused and stared off in the distance, his eyes flicking in her direction. "Don't miss my ole' man neither."

Sophia stared at him in curiosity, wanting to ask him more about it, but not sure how he would react. Daryl wasn't the type to sit and talk about himself. The curiosity was burning within her though and she couldn't help herself. "Did you get hit too?" She asked softly.

Daryl drew in a sharp breath and turned piercing blue eyes in her direction. "He hit you?"

Sophia swallowed over a lump in her throat. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her thin arms around her legs, squeezing them to her like a pillow. She hadn't ever told her Mama about the couple of times that Ed had hit her. As far as her Mama knew, Ed had only ever yelled at her and she preferred to keep it that way. She knew that her Mama hurt bad enough already without knowing about the hits.

"Twice," Sophia confessed. "I didn't tell Mama." Daryl nodded as if he understood, his knife working to shape the wood in his hands into a bolt. "How many times did you get hit?"

"Too many ta count," Daryl responded gruffly.

Sophia let that information digest and she felt bad for him. No wonder he tended to stay away from everyone else. "Wow. I guess my two isn't so bad then," she said.

Daryl scoffed, "Don't matter if it's two or twenty. A hit's a hit. Don't make it any easier ta handle an' this ain't no competition," he snapped. "It's still wrong no matter how many times it happens. Don't ya ever let anybody put their hands on ya an' then try ta apologize for it. If you hit someone then nine times outta ten it ain't no accident. Ya let them think it's okay an' then they take that as an invitation to continue."

"Is that what happened with you?" She asked softly.

Daryl grunted, but he didn't respond and Sophia didn't press for more information. She felt surprised that he had revealed what he did to her and maybe he might tell her more about him later. He was so much like her that she felt drawn to him and maybe that's why she got so frustrated with Carl so much lately. Carl was unspoiled by the bad in life, sheltered from the horrors that she and Daryl had both faced. In her mind Carl would never understand and Sophia needed to relate to someone who could. She couldn't discuss things like this with her Mama without seeing the hurt on her face. Sometimes Sophia just needed to hear that someone else had been through what she had and made it. In so many ways, she respected and admired Daryl for that. He had been through so much, probably more than she would ever get to hear about and yet he hadn't let it beat him. She wanted to be just like him when she grew up.

Sophia watched him work a little longer, mesmerized by the smooth way he handled the knife and wood, working methodically. He glanced at her several times, but he never asked her to leave so she stayed. Finally he tossed her a piece of wood and an extra knife, both of them landing into her lap. She stared down at them.

"Ya wanna learn or not?" Daryl asked.

Sophia picked them up and a smile spread across her face, "Hell yeah."

Daryl's lips quirked and he nodded to her knife, "Watch carefully an' no horsin' around. Got it?"

Sophia nodded. "Got it."

...


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey, need some help?"

Carol turned at the female voice and smiled over at Maggie Greene. She hadn't had much opportunity to talk to either of the Greene girls, but she knew enough to know that out of the two, Maggie was definitely more opinionated. She also knew that there was a little something going on between Maggie and Glenn, as evidenced by Glenn's acrobatic maneuvers into the woman's window when they thought that the others were asleep. She wouldn't dare rat on them though...she thought it was cute.

Carol shoved her hands into the basket of wet clothing and pulled out another t-shirt to hang on their clothes line. "I think I've got it. I appreciate you asking though."

Maggie reached into the basket anyway and pulled out the next article of clothing, handing it to Carol to pin. "I'm sorry that my Dad was so harsh on y'all."

Carol smiled reassuringly in her direction, "He's just doing what he does best, being a father."

Maggie shrugged as she picked up a pair of pants. "Maybe. Personally, I think we're better off having y'all here. If something happened...we're completely defenseless," she explained.

Carol understood that all too well. She thanked God everyday that she was with this group. Despite their petty differences, they really were like a family. That was very important to her especially with Sophia. Thinking of her daughter made her look around for her, one hand partially covering her eyes as she searched. She finally spotted her over at Daryl's tent, her small head bent down over her lap as she concentrated on something. Daryl was leaning towards her and speaking, pointing out something to her so that she nodded. Daryl glanced up and their eyes met, the electric current between them felt even from this distance. She blushed and turned back to her task, realizing that Maggie had been chattering the entire time and she hadn't been listening.

"...so I probably shouldn't have even said anything. I mean, it's not my place," Maggie finished.

Carol frowned, "I'm sorry. I got distracted," she apologized. "Say that again."

Maggie peered beneath thick eyelashes, scanning the area around them quickly. "Well I was wondering how come Lori doesn't help you? You two are the only other women here and I never see her doing much besides cooking here and there."

Unfortunately Maggie was right. Carol knew that Lori hardly did her share around there, but she hesitated to say too much about it being that she was Rick's wife. She also didn't want to cause trouble when that was the last thing that they needed. The woman wasn't good for much other than decoration though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Maggie started.

"No," Carol grabbed her wrist gently. "You haven't offended me. Believe me, what you're telling me is old news. But what can I do? We don't need the drama and Hershel definitely wouldn't appreciate it."

Maggie pursed her lips together in thought, "I guess you're right. You're a good woman, Carol. If it were me, I would have said something by now. Daddy always did say I didn't know when to shut up."

Carol laughed, "Well feel free to talk all you want around me. I can take it. I have my own little chatterbox, you know."

Maggie followed Carol's eyes in the direction of Daryl's tent. "Well it definitely isn't the sarcastic redneck." She grinned teasingly. "So it's gotta be the little one. She's got your eyes."

"Thank God," Carol replied and Maggie laughed. She waited for the questions about Sophia's father and what had happened, but they never came. She found that she was even holding her body in a tense manner in expectation of having to answer them. She was pleasantly surprised that Maggie didn't ask.

"He sure is a fine piece of male," Maggie commented. "Too bad I don't go for that type. I'm more into the nerdy, yet romantic ones."

Carol turned and saw Glenn smiling broadly at Maggie who returned his smile with a light blush to her cheeks. "Glenn is a sweetheart. Just don't break his heart," she advised. She had a feeling that something had happened between Shane and Maggie when they had first arrived, but she wasn't sure. She just hoped that Maggie was serious about Glenn because Carol cared a great deal about the young man.

"You know, don't you?" Maggie asked softly, her green eyes searching.

"About Shane?" Carol guessed. Maggie nodded once. "I had my suspicions," Carol explained.

"I thought he was what I wanted...I really did. I don't even go for that type normally, but I guess it was just the fact that he was there and willing, you know? The whole end of the world and this might be my last chance to have sex kinda thing?"

Carol thought about that and decided that she could understand where Maggie was coming from in a way. Carol wouldn't ever touch Shane herself type or not, but everyone was different.

"I don't mean to bother," Lori interrupted. "But I was wondering if Hershel had anything for nausea?" Lori looked at Maggie hopefully, her skin a little pale.

"Are you sick?" Carol leaned over and placed her palm against Lori's forehead, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Just a little nausea. I think lunch didn't agree with me," Lori replied.

"We've got some ginger growing in the garden box out back I think," Maggie supplied.

"Why don't you sit and I'll get you some?" Carol offered. The other woman did look really pale and Carol felt kind of bad for her. Maggie shot her a look, clearly remembering their conversation about Lori not doing much to help out. Carol's kind heart refused to let her just let Lori walk back there as pale as she was though. It wasn't much trouble for her to get the ginger for the woman.

"Thank you, Carol." Lori whispered gratefully.

Maggie made a noise low in her throat and pinned the last article of clothing in place. "Sounds like an excuse to me," Maggie quipped and she squeezed Carol's shoulder as she headed back to the large house.

"I'll be right back," Carol told her and Lori nodded.

With a deep sigh, Carol headed around back for the garden box. She had been back here once before, having borrowed some Rosemary to flavor a stew with. It was quiet around the back, the box located just beyond a small shed where Hershel had told her they got the best light. She sank to her knees at the edge of the box and wrinkled her forehead as she searched out the ginger.

The audible click of a bullet sliding into the chamber of a gun cause every nerve in her body to freeze on alert. Cold steel pressed against the back of her neck and Carol closed her eyes briefly.

"Well now, what do we have here?" A low male voice drawled.

There were footsteps as someone else walked up behind her as well. "What you got there Johnny?" A second male voice added.

Carol was hauled up roughly by the neck of her shirt and she found herself with a meaty arm wrapped around her throat, her body pressed firmly against some stranger with a beer gut. She fought the urge to vomit from the stench of him. Her captor laughed, the sound sending slivers of alarm down her whole body. One meaty finger slid down her neck and just under her ear, the rough skin making her cringe.

"Got us a tiny lil' thing Frankie, but I reckon' she'll do just fine. Only need to feed her enough to keep her alive and squirming, right?"

"I don't know Johnny...kinda like my women with some meat on 'em. I stick my dick in that and she's liable to break clean in two."

"Well I guess that means you'll just have to keep it in yer pants then asshole. Done seen more women walkin' round here you can have. This one's all mine anyhow. Gonna break her in jus' right."

...


	31. Chapter 31

...

Frankie Rollins never used to be the sort of man who preyed on innocent women. In fact, looking back on it he had always been the amicable type. That wasn't to say that he was a man of God by any means, but he had always adhered close enough to the rules and was generally a decent kind of man. The day the world had gone to shit he hadn't been prepared at all to say the least. That was also the day that he had realized that he didn't want to die and he would do anything to prevent that from happening.

The end of the world has a way of taking ordinary people and making them desperate. It not only narrows down the population tremendously, but it quickly weeds out the weak from the strong. Those that are weak are the first to go unless they have someone stronger to watch over them. At the end of the day it was the strong ones that survived, the ones who were willing to do what was necessary to get by. And Frankie Rollins was one of those people.

He had started out on his own and then drifted from group to group, others constantly changing as some got bit or some just wandered off never to return. At first it had shamed him how afraid of dying he was, especially when he had knocked a kid down once trying to run away from one of those undead bastards. There had been that pang of guilt when the kid had first screamed out and he had almost gone back, but terror had taken over and he had run as fast as his size ten boots could carry him.

Then he had met Johnny and so far he didn't know too much about Johnny because Johnny really wasn't a talker. Johnny had been part of a bigger group that had gotten ambushed by the undead and somehow the overweight bastard had managed to escape. Frankie knew enough about Johnny to know that he didn't dare try to cross him though. The man was a loaded pistol, ready to go off on the first person that gave him an inkling. Frankie would be damned if he made it this far just to get shot by an asshole with a gun.

Johnny also liked his women and he liked them even better feisty. Frankie learned that the more they fought, the better Johnny liked it...considered it a challenge even. At first Frankie had been a little turned off by it, but the more he witnessed Johnny taking these women, the more he found himself getting a little excited about it. In no time at all, he was looking for his own women to satisfy his urges, taking them where he could and even making use of the leftovers after Johnny was done with them. Making these women cry out made him feel powerful...their fighting was like the strongest aphrodisiac ever.

Before the world had changed, he hadn't ever had many women even though it wasn't from lack of trying. Most women found him too scruffy...too far beneath them for them to fuck. He figured it was his long hair coupled with his beard that had grown quite bristly, but he had seen men with hair like his that had gotten women. It wasn't fair that he should be so scorned, but he still hadn't ever forced them...until now. Now it was pretty safe to say that he was addicted.

So when they had happened upon the farm and spent a couple of days scoping it out, he had begun to get excited about the possibility of a new woman. There weren't many around the camp and none were really his type, but if he had to pick he would have picked the young blonde with the small perky tits. She had the look of innocence about her and it made his cock rock-hard just thinking about breaking her in good.

Instead, Johnny seemed to have his eye on the older woman with the short grey hair. And now that he was getting a better look at her he realized that she wasn't old at all like he had thought. Her hair, although grey, seemed to suit her appearance just fine and there was a certain sort of beauty about her. He still didn't want her though...she was much too skinny for his liking and she looked like she might be trouble. He didn't like trouble and he preferred to pick the ones who had some fight, but he knew also couldn't overpower him. He wasn't too sure about Pepper here, but he didn't dare question Johnny's decision on it.

He had learned his lesson a long time ago about that when he had gotten the butt of Johnny's pistol to the face. It had almost cracked his nose open and he had bled for the longest time. He had bled so much that he was sure he was going to die, but somehow he had made it through yet again. He took that as a sign that he was meant to continue and so he did.

He licked his lips as Johnny ran his hand over the woman's breasts. She didn't even flinch and instead stayed stock still as if she simply didn't care what anyone did to her. That irritated Johnny and an irritated Johnny meant an irritated Frankie.

"That all the fight you got in you lady? Not even gonna beg for your life?" Johnny growled.

"I don't beg and if you think you're going to threaten me into doing anything sexual with you, then you're sadly mistaken. I'll die first," She responded softly.

Johnny wasn't amused and Frankie watched the man grit his teeth in frustration. "You tryin' my patience lady. I got ways of makin' you talk though." He tightened his grip around her neck and replaced his pistol with his knife, running it down her shirt between her breasts.

"You might as well just play nice Pepper. This'll go a whole lot easier," Frankie said.

"Pepper?" Johnny asked sarcastically.

Frankie nodded, "Damn hair reminds me o' pepper. Don't reckon she'd tell us her real name anyhow."

"Hmm...Pepper. I think I like that. You gonna scream out when I slide my dick in ya Pepper?" Johnny asked.

Frankie watched her twinge slightly, but she remained stoic and silent. She sure was pushing her luck, but it wasn't his place to care anymore. This wasn't that kind of world any longer. If you wanted shit then you had to take it or do without. Or at least that was what he told himself.

"Mama," a small voice rang out and Frankie saw the woman's eyes grow wide, the first sign of emotion she had shown.

Johnny jerked the woman behind some bushes and they peered over the top, watching as a young girl searched the backyard intently. Below them, Pepper began to fight for air and Frankie could see her face turning a light shade of blue.

"Ease up Johnny," Frankie whispered.

Johnny blinked and glanced down at the woman, loosening his meaty arm a fraction of an inch. She immediately gulped in air and Frankie licked his lips before turning back to look for the kid.

"I want her. She's the key," Johnny snapped. "Frankie, go grab her. "

"On it," he muttered.

"No!" Pepper screamed out hoarsely, but her voice didn't carry far enough to attract attention in their direction.

Crouching down low, Frankie hovered behind a tractor, watching the young girl stop and inspect something on the ground. Licking his lips, he saw his chance and took it, running towards the girl at full speed.

He didn't feel the arrow pierce his hip at first until a white-hot pain began to spread through him making him glance down and see the blood blooming through his trousers, the arrow sticking straight out of his skin. Panicked, he reached out to grab the girl, but she turned and immediately danced away with wide eyes.

"You value yer life, I suggest you don't fuckin' move," A low gravelly voice warned. "I will not hesitate to take your flea ridden ass outta this world."

"Daryl," the little girl's voice wavered and she glanced around her with panicked eyes.

"To yer left sweetheart. I've got ya. Don't worry about that bastard...ain't gonna hurt ya long as I'm here," he soothed.

Frankie struggled to spot the mysterious man, but his vision was blurring with the pain and he tugged at the arrow embedded into his skin to no avail. Christ, it hurt like a sonofabitch.

Frankie heard a cry in the background and then Johnny's voice, but from his vantage point he couldn't see what the hell was going on. He thought he might be blacking out because he still hadn't quite gotten his vision back, but he still felt somewhat alert enough to know that something was going on.

"Mama!" The little girl screamed out again and then there were more voices, footsteps rushing past him.

He finally managed to pull the arrow from his hip and he gleefully tossed it aside. He thought that this might be his chance to get away and he lifted himself onto his elbows, trying to drag himself far enough away. Hopefully no one was paying him any attention. Damn Johnny and his Godforsaken urges. Never again.

He had a moment of false hope when no one spoke to him or ordered him to remain still as he continued to drag himself backward. He could barely make out the tractor that he had hidden behind even though his vision was swimming so badly. It seemed like he was close to it and he panted with exertion as he pushed himself to make it. If he could just get behind the tractor then maybe...

Frankie screamed as someone kicked him solidly in his hip, directly in the fresh wound. He rolled onto his back, his breathing heavy. He scanned his brain for the right words to say, the best way to beg for his life. Because when faced with the possibility of death, Frankie Rollins was a full-blown coward through and through.

He could barely make out a couple of blurred images surrounding him, a gun and what looked like a crossbow aimed at him. In the back of his mind he knew he was done for, but he still had to give it a shot.

"Wasn't gon' hurt 'er," he mumbled, his lips dry and chapped. "Jus' wanted ta take 'er to 'er Mama."

"Yeah, and people in Hell want slurpees," the same gravelly voice from before spoke. "Save your lies for somebody who'll believe 'em." The blur moved and drew closer to him, close enough that he could just barely make out the pissed off face of the man they had spotted the day before talking with Pepper.

"I'm ss..so-orry," Frankie moaned.

"You fucked with the wrong people."

And just like that, Frankie Rollins life came to an end.

...


	32. Chapter 32

...

There was a moment, a flash really, where Carol's heart froze within her chest at hearing her daughter's cry of distress. Thousands of memories and emotions flooded through her body. Sophia's first step, her first word, the sound of her laughter, her birth, and her first boo-boo. She was flooded with anger, panic, but most of all... _fear_.

She wasn't stupid...she knew that this new world put her daughter more at risk, but she hadn't anticipated this. No mother should ever have to worry about the possibility of burying their own child. But for that one moment, Carol thought about it...she thought about it _a lot_.

Everything happened at once when Sophia cried out for her. Carol heard footsteps rushing over and she saw Rick's face, Shane, and then she blessedly heard the voice of her angel. Daryl called to Sophia and when she heard her daughter answer him, a thousand breaths of relief swept through her body. Along with that relief came the anger, the will to _survive._

Shane disappeared from view, but Rick held his gun steady at Johnny's head, a firm, but cold look in his eye that Carol hadn't seen before. She was sure that as a cop he had used this look many times on criminals over the years, but this was the first time that Carol had been privy to it.

"Put down the gun," Rick said slowly, almost soothingly. "Let's talk about this like men."

The tip of the barrel was pressed further against her head and Carol met Rick's eye. "I ain't stupid," Johnny spat, "I put this gun down and you're gonna blow my brains out! She ain't worth it, probably all old and dried up anyhow," he sneered.

Rick's head tilted to the side and she saw the briefest of twitches graze his jaw. The crunch of dried leaves had Johnny jerking her around with him, his meaty arm still wrapped around her throat and now applying a tad bit more pressure than before.

The tip of Daryl's crossbow was aimed at Johnny's head and Daryl wore an expression of extreme anger. His eyes were cold and angrier than she had ever seen them. Another footstep and then Shane came into view, his own pistol pointed at Johnny, leaving the man surrounded which caused him to panic.

"I'll kill her!" Johnny threatened and Carol grunted as more of her airway was blocked off.

She locked eyes with Daryl whose own flashed with concern before hardening once more. "One move an' your a dead man," Daryl's tone was icy cold.

"Come on man," Shane taunted. "Look at your odds. Your friend is gonna be walker bait by nightfall."

Carol had a flash of a memory... a movie that she had watched where the victim went limp in their captor's arms in order to escape. It was a long shot and she knew that movies were a bad portrayal of real life, but she knew if she slid down then the guys would have more of a clear shot. Meeting Daryl's eye she let her own flicker towards the ground. He made the barest of twitches, a simple tightening of his finger upon the trigger, but Carol accepted that as confirmation. Trusting in him to save her she let out a breath and then let her whole body fall slack.

Johnny faltered and cursed, his grip trying to tighten around her, but failing as he began to lean toward her. That was all it took and the whir of a crossbow timed perfectly with two shots fired and Carol fell free, Johnny's legs falling over her own. They only had her pinned for a second before he was rolled off of her and she crawled away, sick to her stomach, but anxious to hold Sophia in her arms.

Familiar fingers gripped her arm and hauled her to her feet, his hands smoothing over her clothing. She struggled to get away from him, not realizing what he was doing.

"Easy, checkin' ya for wounds," Daryl's smooth voice said soothingly. He grabbed her hand and began leading her along behind him and when he gave a low whistle, Sophia stepped out from behind one of the bushes.

Carol dropped to her knees as Sophia took off towards her at full speed, nearly knocking her over with the momentum. She clasped her little body close to her own, knowing she was probably squeezing the very breath from her, but she couldn't stop. Sophia was everything to her and she owed everything to the man standing silently next to her.

"Mama," Sophia whispered. "I was so scared that something bad had happened to you."

"Carol?" Maggie's voice penetrated her fog and she glanced over at the young woman. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. She didn't think there was anything wrong at all aside from a few bruises that she would probably sport for several days. "No. Thank you," Carol replied. Maggie smiled softly and squeezed her shoulder before joining Glenn where they spoke in low voices.

Carol heard the voices of the others from the group all around her, but she had her full attention on Sophia. She could hear the group talking about the two men and what needed to be done about them or if there were others.

Carol stood up, making sure to keep one arm around Sophia, "They were the only ones," Carol called to Rick and the others. "I heard them talking...It's just them."

Relief ran evident through the group and Carol glanced down when she felt Sophia shift from her embrace. Sophia walked around Carol and wormed her way in between Daryl and Carol's bodies, wrapping an arm around each of them. It was a simple gesture really, but the emotion and meaning behind it nearly knocked her off of her feet.

They were a unit...a _family_ because at the end of the day they had been there for one another as families do for each other. Without a care for his health, Daryl had saved her little girl first, because deep down he had known that Carol would have wanted that.

She glanced up and saw Daryl's eyes lift from Sophia to her and she knew that he was thinking about it. It was there in his eyes even if he tried so hard to hide it sometimes. The heat was still there, but it was overshadowed by something deeper and it made her heart race wildly. All around them the others were talking and moving about getting the bodies up, but they might as well have been in their own bubble.

"We should talk," Carol said softly.

Daryl chewed on his lip and then he nodded, "Yeah." He made eye contact with Rick who gave him a nod and then Daryl led them away from all of the chaos. Sophia rushed forward, tugging on his hand so that she could slip hers into his own. She tugged on his hand and they both paused as Sophia reached out her other hand for Carol. Carol smiled and slipped her hand around Sophia's, creating a chain between the three of them as they walked someplace where they could be alone.

Daryl led them down to the small pond on the outskirts of the farm and Carol felt her face flame with heat as she remembered exactly what had occurred at that very pond. It seemed that Daryl remembered to because when his eyes met hers, she saw the heat flame within and she felt the answering throb within her own body.

"What did you need to talk about Mama?" Sophia asked.

Carol inhaled deeply, gathering her thoughts for the moment. She was still a little shaky from what had happened, but she was determined to come out stronger because of it all. She had foolishly forgotten that walkers weren't the only threat in this world. People were still cruel and without any laws they were bound to be even more so. Without dropping Sophia's hand, she knelt down in front of her.

"It's about Daryl and I..." Carol said as she watched Sophia's expression carefully.

"You like him...don't you Mama?" Sophia asked this question in such a way that it seemed like she was afraid that Carol didn't like Daryl. Before she could speak, Sophia tilted her head back to stare up at Daryl, her small little fingers still wrapped within his large hand. "Don't you like my Mama?"

Daryl shifted uncomfortably and Carol jumped in to save him, but he surprised her once again. He knelt down to Sophia's level and stared her straight in the eye. "Yeah, I do," he admitted.

Sophia squenched her eyes together, "You're not just sayin' that?"

"Listen, you're a big girl now an' things aren't the way they used ta be...might not ever be. Ya gonna have to grow up a lot faster now an' that sucks, but ain't much we can do about it. Because of that, you're gonna be privy to a lot more information an' responsibility. I ain't gonna lie to you now nor am I gonna lie to ya in the future. But I expect the same kinda treatment back, understand?"

Sophia held her small little shoulders up straight and stared Daryl back dead in the eyes, "I understand."

Carol blew out a breath, still a little shocked that Daryl had taken over, but grateful at the same time. Daryl was exactly what Sophia needed in her life and exactly what Carol needed as well.

"But just because Daryl and I like each other sweetheart, it doesn't mean that anything has to change. I still expect you to treat him with the same respect that you do me. We also haven't told anyone else that we're together now and I think we would prefer to keep it quiet for a while?" She stared over Sophia's head, meeting Daryl's gaze in question and he gave her a slight nod of affirmation in return.

"But why?" Sophia asked.

"Because we're still new to this and we don't want to distract the group with anything else right now until we figure out exactly what we're doing." Carol hoped that what she said made sense. At this point, she wasn't even sure if it made sense to herself, much less to Sophia. She chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"So it's like the time Josh and I were boyfriend and girlfriend in Mrs. Taylor's class? Because we didn't want the other kids to tease us about it?" Sophia asked.

Carol nodded, "Yes, something like that. We just didn't want to keep it from _you_ honey because the last thing we need is to have secrets between us."

"Daryl! Carol!" T-Dog's voice pulled them from their conversation and they both rose to their feet instantly.

T-Dog appeared, running through the brush as he searched for them and Daryl quickly made his way over to him, Carol and Sophia following quickly behind him.

"What's up?" Daryl asked.

T-Dog took a moment to catch his breath before speaking, "Looks like an excitin' day," he said. "Got a fresh one, just stumbled from the woods."

Daryl frowned, "A walker?"

T-Dog shook his head as they made their way back to camp, "No. This one's alive and kickin'." T-Dog chuckled.


	33. Chapter 33

...

Carol stared at the woman curiously as they walked up to where the rest of their group had crowded around her. She was holding her side, but Carol couldn't tell whether or not she was injured. She stood there with a stoic expression upon her face, her eyes scanning them all warily. Her ebony colored skin had a thin sheen of sweat covering it, making her skin glisten. There was an empty sheath behind her back, but Carol couldn't see any weapons anywhere. There didn't appear to be anyone with her either and that just made her even more curious about this mysterious woman who was on her own.

Daryl left her side to weave his way through the crowd to get to Rick. Carol watched as the two men exchanged a whispered conversation and then Daryl nodded briefly. The glint of a sword caught her eye when Rick turned and she caught her breath at the sight of the deadly weapon. Rick stepped forward, motioning at Shane and he twirled the weapon around in his hands as he eyed the woman.

"What's your name and why are you here?" Rick asked the newcomer, a hint of menace laced throughout his tone.

The woman turned calculating eyes to him, but Carol noticed that she kept shifting her eyes to the rest of the group as well. Even though her weapon had been confiscated by the group and she was clearly outnumbered, she held a certain level of strength that could be seen in the way that she carried herself. Carol noticed the faint smear of blood as Rick darted forward, gun held at her temple.

"Were you with those men that tried to hurt our people?" Rick hissed. He pressed the barrel flush against her temple and she flinched but said nothing. Carol saw her fingertips graze her thigh where the blood lingered, nearly undetectable against the dirt of her clothing.

"This is ridiculous," Shane muttered as he took a step forward and reached for his gun. "We havin' circle time now?"

"Wait!" Carol stepped forward and all eyes turned to her in question. She could sense Daryl's hesitation even though he wasn't next to her, but he waited to see what she would do instead of interfering.

"Carol." Shane motioned for her to stay back, but she ignored him and kept moving forward.

"She's hurt," Carol explained and pointed to the woman's leg. The woman studied her, but remained silent. Carol stepped in front of her and gave her a soft smile that she hoped seemed friendly enough.

"May I?" Carol gestured to her thigh and the woman finally nodded and moved her hand. Carol knelt in front of her and peered at the wound.

"Christ, she _is_ hurt," Rick murmured. "I missed that." Rick rubbed one hand across his jaw. "She bit?"

Carol studied the wound, but it didn't appear to be deep. It looked somewhat fresh, but not like a walker bite would look. She glanced at Rick, "I don't think so," she replied. "It needs to be wrapped or it's gonna be infected though."

"I'll go to the house and see if Hershel can check her out," Glenn said. Rick clapped the younger man on the shoulder with a nod and Glenn ran off towards the large house.

Carol rose to her feet and found herself face to face with the wounded woman. "Why are you here?" Carol asked softly.

The woman arched an eyebrow and lifted her chin a notch. "It's just a flesh wound," the woman finally spoke, "Those men that hurt you, I'd been following them for a few days when I lost sight of them only to end up here and find them dead."

"Who were those men to you? Your group?" Daryl stepped forward to ask.

The woman shook her head, "No. They were just two men that I was tracking. I travel alone," she replied.

"Why were you tracking those men?" Carol asked

The woman's eyes slid to hers and she studied Carol for a moment. "I thought they might be a part of this other group that I came up on."

"Another group?" T-Dog stepped forward to ask. "Other people?"

She nodded, "A whole town it seems. I'm not sure they're the friendly sort," she explained dryly.

"How many people are you talkin' about?" Daryl asked curiously. Carol met his eyes and she could tell that he was thinking hard about something.

The woman shrugged, "Thirty or forty easy."

"Christ," Shane hissed. He exchanged looks with Rick. "We gotta check this shit out, Rick."

"I agree," Daryl said suddenly, surprising Carol. "Merle an' Andrea might be there. We need to look."

Rick rubbed a hand over his chin, "We need to have a meeting, see who's up for going and who will stay behind."

Carol looked behind the men as Glenn walked back up. "Hershel said to bring her to the house and he'll take a look at her."

Rick looked at the woman and then at Carol, his brow creased in thought. "Take her. We're gonna need her to show us the way to this place."

Glenn nodded and Carol stepped forward, her hand resting on the woman's arm in a friendly gesture. "I'll go with you." She looked at Daryl and he nodded at her.

"Sophia can stay with me," he said. Carol heard Sophia's slightly muffled expression of enthusiasm behind her and she grinned in spite of the situation. Leading the woman forward, Glenn joined them walking on the other side and they headed towards the house where she could be checked.

"What's your name?" Carol asked.

"Michonne."

"Nice to meet you Michonne. I'm Carol. Welcome to our group."

...

"What happened?" Andrea demanded as soon as Merle entered their new room. "What did he say?"

Merle grunted as he crossed to the one window that occupied their room and stared out over the town of Woodbury. "Seems like the good ole' Gov'nor wants me to join his crew."

"Crew?" Andrea asked in confusion. "Like on watch or something?"

Merle spared her a glance, "Not thinkin' it's that kinda crew blondie, but he didn't rightly come out an' say as much. There's somethin' deeper goin' on here. Didn't like the way he seemed ta gloss over everything."

Andrea nodded in agreement, "Well, he gives me the creeps. That woman that showed me this room? Her name is Karen and she said she doesn't care much for him either. I get a feeling that she knows more, but she won't say. It's almost like she's scared to speak up for herself." She rubbed her bare arms even though she wasn't chilled.

"This guy's smooth as butter he is, but it's gonna take more than smooth talkin' ta get one over on ole Merle," he replied.

He turned away from the window and took in the room. His eyes lingered on the bed and Andrea blushed a little as she followed his gaze. "About earlier..." she began.

"Yeah?" Merle interrupted in a defensive tone.

Andrea shook her head, "Don't get snappy. I was just going to say that it was nice. I haven't..." she let out a small breath, "I haven't felt that way in a long time."

Merle sucked his teeth as he regarded her. He looked her up and down and his gaze grew heated. "How long?" He pressed.

Andrea smiled and pursed her lips. "That's none of your business," she said lightly.

He took several steps closer and wrapped his large hands around her waist. "That long, huh? Damn shame lettin' a body like that go to waste."

Andrea was still trying to decide if she should be offended or pleased by that statement when his lips claimed hers hotly. She opened to him, accepting everything he had to offer and then some. It felt so good to be touched...to be wanted, especially by this man who seemed to awaken every nerve ending in her body.

Without a word, she tugged her shirt over her head and reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. Merle mirrored her movements by removing his own shirt far less gracefully and he untied his boots as she began to unbutton her pants. She was bent at the waist when he lifted her and unceremoniously tossed her onto the bed. He made quick work of removing her boots and pants, pausing every few moments to graze over her bare skin with his mouth and teeth.

Andrea forgot all about their earlier interruption as he drew all of her focus onto him. In no time at all they were naked and she let her eyes feast over his body. She raised a brow at him, "Not bad Dixon."

He chuckled and rolled her onto her belly so fast that she yelped. His hand smacked her ass playfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to the edge of the mattress. She planted both hands against the comforter and pressed her ass firmly against his hard cock. His mouth connected with her neck as his other hand slid between her legs and began to stroke her mindlessly.

The heat of his body, his touch and kisses combined had her panting into orgasm quickly and she latched onto the blankets in an effort to quiet her moans. Merle wasted no time in sliding into her, pushing flush against her ass as he filled her. Andrea closed her eyes in pleasure and bit her lip as she threw her head back.

"Wait," she said suddenly. "You don't have any condoms?"

Merle paused, "Sorry darlin', I'm fresh out. Musta' forgot to stop by the damn store an' pick up a box of rubbers," he said sarcastically. "I'll pull out."

Andrea wasn't so sure about that method, but she nodded her consent anyway and they resumed their pace. He felt so good sliding into her that she didn't think she could have stopped even if he hadn't said he would pull out. It crossed her mind briefly that they shouldn't be taking this risk, but the thought was short and fleeting as he began to thrust into her harder.

"Yes," Andrea panted. "Harder."

Merle responded by wrapping his fingers around a chunk of her blonde hair and pulling so that her body was bowed, head arched backwards in his direction. The sound of skin smacking against skin filled the room and Andrea moaned out, no longer caring if anyone heard them.

Merle's hand palmed her ass and he hummed his pleasure, "Yer a dirty lil' bitch, ain't ya?"

Andrea nodded her head and pressed her face into the blankets to stifle her cry when he smacked her again. It shocked her when she felt her body begin to shudder and then explode around him, reducing her to a boneless mass of arms and limbs. She felt Merle place one hand over the small of her back and then he suddenly withdrew from her. She felt him cum all over her back and his grip on her hair released, allowing her to collapse on top of the mattress with panting breaths.

She jumped when she felt him wipe her back off and she turned her head to see him cleaning her with a hand towel. She hadn't expected that. He met her eyes once as he wiped and then he tossed the used towel into a corner of the room. Andrea bent over to pick up her clothing, but Merle's hand on her arm stopped her and she met his gaze head on.

"Jus' so ya know blondie, this wasn't some courtesy fuck." His tone was low, but firm and commanding.

Andrea nodded and he released her. She put her clothing back on and crawled under the covers as he moved to stand at the window again. "Aren't you coming to bed?" She yawned, feeling tired, but sated.

"Be along shortly. Gonna keep my eyes peeled for a bit. You should get some rest...I'm thinkin' our stay might not be an extended one."

Andrea stared at his profile for a few moments and then she nodded and settled down into the bed. As she drifted off she thought of Amy and hoped that her sister was alive and well. She had to have something to live for.

...


	34. Chapter 34

...

"I've got the wound cleaned to the best of my ability. I'll wrap it up for you and you shouldn't have to change it but once a day until it heals," Hershel advised Michonne.

She stared at him kindly, "Thank you."

Carol watched as Hershel gathered the supplies to dress the wound, having opted to stick close so that Michonne wouldn't have to be alone with a strange man. She had studied the other woman the entire time Hershel had been cleaning the wound and besides the slightest twitch of her lips, she hadn't seemed affected by the pain at all. Carol found herself admiring this woman the more she got to know of her.

"This town," Carol began carefully, exchanging a glance with Hershel whom she knew was listening, "Do you think they're a threat?"

Michonne met her gaze head on, "Yes."

Carol blew out a deep breath she had been holding and rubbed her temples firmly. "We've got children here. Some of our people are going to check this place out. What can they expect to face?"

"I'll fill them in on everything I know. I have no reason to lie," Michonne explained.

Carol nodded, "I know...but I'm just worried that they'll try to gloss it over for me and I need to hear it from you right now. Please," she urged.

"Alright. From what I could gather, there are about thirty to forty people like I said. They post patrols on high fences at both ends that carry big guns, military issue. There seems to be some children there, but not many and there are regular folks there as well. What concerns me is the attitude of the people protecting the place. They're the type to shoot first and ask questions later. It makes you wonder about the type of people they are."

Carol mulled this information over, chewing on her lip slightly. "That's way too big for us to take on. Maybe we should just move on."

"You and your people are more than welcome to move on Carol, but I'm not leaving my home. I was born here and I'll die here," Hershel muttered.

Michonne studied the other man, crooking her head to the side. She touched one of his hands gently and he paused, staring at the contrast of their skin, black on white. He slowly lifted his head to meet her eyes and she smiled softly. "I understand your reasoning and forgive me if I'm mistaken, but I'm going to assume that you've been in this one place since the world went to shit...I've been on the move almost constantly since day one and I can personally tell you that if you trust these people, _really_ trust them, then you should combine forces and try to make it together. You're some sort of doctor," Michonne gestured to the medical supplies and Hershel's stethoscope currently wound around his neck. "Your knowledge is valuable and you could be of grave importance to a lot of people. There are no more rules out there," Michonne looked away at the wall, her eyes far away, seeing something entirely different in her head. "It's a kill or be killed world and there is no right or wrong, no justice to be had." She blinked and focused her attention back to Hershel, "If you love your children then you'll think about what's best for them. Stick close to them for as long as possible because in the blink of an eye they can be taken from you. There is no greater pain than the loss of a child."

Carol blinked back tears and impulsively grabbed Michonne's hand, nearly startling the woman when she turned to her in surprise. Michonne stared at Carol's hand and then flipped hers over, palm up and squeezed. Carol wiped at her eyes with her free hand, "I'm sorry," she laughed lightly. "I'm not usually so weepy. I don't know what's come over me."

"Don't worry about it. Crying is a sign of compassion and it tells me that you and your group must be good people. I thought as much watching you all before I stepped through those bushes." Michonne said.

A knock on the door stopped Carol from replying and she released Michonne's hand to see who was there. Daryl averted his eyes as she opened the door just a crack almost as if he were scared of seeing even the tiniest bit of naked flesh.

"Come ta see how she was holdin' up. The rest of us are fixin' to plan that trip and we need to talk ta her and see what all we can find out 'bout this place," Daryl said.

Carol glanced over her shoulder, "I'll be just outside when you're ready Michonne."

Michonne met her eyes but didn't reply and Carol slipped outside of the door into the hallway with Daryl. It was empty save for the two of them and for that she was grateful.

"You been cryin'?" Daryl demanded, casting a hard glance at the closed door.

Carol placed one hand upon his chest, "It's not what you think," she stated. "That woman... _Michonne_ , she's a good person Daryl. She's had some rough patches, maybe lost a child from what I gather, but she seems like a decent human being. Having Sophia makes me relate to her in a way and I feel her pain at having lost someone so important to her. I cried a little," she admitted with an embarrassed blush.

Daryl stared at her and then he cracked a small smile, drawing her into the circle of his arms. "Ain't gonna let nothin' happen to Sophia, you know that, right?" He murmured and she nodded, tucking her head against his chest. "We're gonna keep her safe...together."

"I love you," Carol murmured impulsively, surprising herself for a moment, but deciding it was true and she wouldn't take it back.

Daryl stared down at her in shock. His mouth moved, but no words came out and before he could say anything, Carol leaned forward and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and clung to him, pouring all of her emotion into the kiss. He kissed her back, squeezing her tighter to his body and nearly lifting her from the ground.

"You don't have to say anything," Carol said when they pulled apart. "I know it's soon. Just think about it and we can talk later."

Daryl swallowed deeply and then nodded softly. He kept his arms wrapped around her though. After a few moments, his grip loosens and he stares down at her, several emotions swirling around in his blue depths. "I've got to get back down there, let tha others know what's goin' on...She tell you anything else?"

Carol took a deep breath, "Um, she said there were thirty to forty people there again. She also said they have patrols on both ends, walking some sort of fence and they have military style guns. They seem hostile from what she could tell...shoot first, ask questions later type of people."

Daryl swore under his breath, "Dammit. We can't compete with that shit. We'll have ta come up with somethin' soon if we're gonna make a life here. Can't have a threat like that so close to Carl an' Sophia."

"I know. I also know that you'll be going with them," Carol said. "I want to go with you."

Daryl's eyes flashed, "No. We need you here."

"I don't want to be cast aside Daryl!"

He shook his head in frustration, his hands gripping both of her arms gently. "I'm not castin' ya to the side. But think 'bout Sophia...if the both of us go an' somethin' happens she ain't got nobody. That what ya want?"

Carol ground her teeth together knowing that he was right and hating it. She had really been looking forward to doing something more useful for once. She just knew that she could be of more help than cleaning up after everyone around here. She turned her face away, but Daryl cupped her cheeks and pulled her gaze back to his.

"You an' that lil' girl are the most important things to me right now. But I also need to do this for me...Merle might be there an' I need ta know. You're more than some cleanin' lady an' I won't risk losin' ya if shit goes south."

She knew he had a valid point, but it still didn't mean she had to like it. The two people she loved the most in this world were about to be separated and she couldn't be with them both at once. It was killing her and she knew she wouldn't stop worrying until everyone was back safe, especially Daryl.

"Okay. Please be safe though. Promise me that if it looks too dangerous then you'll all turn around and come back," she begged.

He shook his head sadly, "Can't make that promise, not if my brother's there. I won't leave him behind."

"Do you really think he's there? And Andrea?"

Daryl shrugged, "Dunno. He ain't one to take no orders though so seems like he wouldn't fit into a place like that, but we'll see. Might get some clue or somethin' 'bout where he's disappeared off to."

Carol let out a soft sigh and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Bring Merle and Andrea back then if they're there. Just try not to get yourself killed while doing it." She smiled at him gently.

He slid the tip of one finger across her cheek, "Prob'ly gonna head out first thing. Think ya can meet me later?"

She felt her cheeks grow warm with desire, "I'll do my best. After Sophia's asleep for the night," she promised, squeezing his hand affectionately.

His eyes darkened heatedly and he bit down on his lip as he began to back away from her to head toward the others. "Lookin' forward to it."

...


	35. Chapter 35

...

Carol tucked Sophia in for the night with Glenn promising to keep an eye on her outside of the tent while she was gone. She headed to the now empty barn where Daryl had told her he would meet her. She was excited to spend some more time alone with him, but she was also nervous about what tomorrow would bring. She knew that the group had held a meeting about who would go, but she had been busy tending to other things around the farm and she hadn't had time to get the scoop just yet.

As she approached the large structure, she spotted the lantern that Daryl had carried shining softly in the dark, casting his silhouette in shadows. Carol quickened her steps and found herself jogging the last few feet straight into his arms where he was waiting for her. His strong arms engulfed her, his body warm and strong against her own as they embraced. She drew strength from his presence and simply let herself drink in the moment, memorizing as much as possible to hold her over for tomorrow. His hands made soothing gestures across her back and over her bare arms.

"I want to tell you not to go, but I know that would be selfish of me," she murmured against his shirt.

He pulled back in her arms and cupped her face, staring down into her eyes. "You're so beautiful, ya know that? I ain't never had anyone care 'bout me like you do."

She placed her hands over his own, "Sophia cares about you too."

He nodded, "I know. Ya raised a good kid."

"She did most of that on her own. I think she saw how Ed was and decided that she didn't want to be that way," she admitted.

Daryl grunted softly. "Come on." He tugged on her hand and picked up the lantern from off of the ground, leading her inside of the barn. He stopped at the tall ladder leaning against the loft and gestured for her to go up. Carol climbed the ladder easily, holding it in place with one hand when she reached the top and it was his turn. He gripped the handle of the lantern between his teeth and climbed to the top where she took it out of his mouth and placed it on the sparse hay covered floor. They crossed to the open doors and sat where they could see out into the night, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"So how did it go today? Who all will be going?" Carol asked.

Daryl sighed deeply as his fingers picked through several strands of hay, sifting them to the side. "Rick, Shane, T-Dog, myself, and of course Michonne."

Carol nodded, her mind tumbling those names over in her head. There were a lot of good people going to battle for them and if they didn't make it back she didn't know what she would do. "You have a plan?" She asked.

"Yeah, somewhat. We rounded up what weapons we could today without leavin' the rest of ya defenseless, but it ain't much. Especially not if they have as much ammunition as she says they do. We'll drive most of the way there an' then walk to get a closer look. Scope it out for a bit an' see what's goin' on if we can. Whatever happens from that point on depends on what we see when we get there," Daryl explained. "Either way, it needs to be dealt with."

Carol nodded, "I know. I just wish it didn't have to be like this. I wish...that Sophia and I had met you sooner before the world became what it is now."

He slid over closer to her and she grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together tightly. He stared down at their clasped hands and she felt his thumb stroke across her knuckles.

"I don't wanna talk 'bout tomorrow," he said as his eyes met hers, "I only wanna enjoy this time I have with you here and now."

He tugged on her hand and she went willingly into his lap, her mouth descending down onto his. He met her kiss with equal fervor, his urgency increasing the longer they were connected. His hands skimmed over her shirt, slipping under the back and down into the waist of her jeans to cup her ass. Carol made a noise of contentment when he kneaded her flesh gently with his fingers, forcing her hips to grind down onto his own.

They broke apart with a sense of urgency as they inhaled deep breaths into their lungs. Carol lifted her shirt over her head without a second thought and Daryl reached to the side to distinguish the lantern, plunging them both into darkness. With shaking fingers she reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, casting it to the side as Daryl whipped his own shirt over his head.

She immediately pressed her body against his bare chest and he sucked in a breath as her nipples grazed his heated flesh. "I need you," he whispered.

Carol nodded, "I'm here. I'm yours."

Together they managed to undress completely, clothing flying in all directions as they hurried to be together. They had no certain time to be back, but they both felt rushed to connect...to _feel_. Finally naked, Carol lay back onto the hay as Daryl crawled over her, brushing soft kisses over her flushed skin. She moaned as his mouth touched her everywhere, declaring his love for her time and time again. He whispered soft words of love and devotion as his tongue traced a pattern over her breasts and down her ribcage.

When he entered her finally, it took them both a moment to adjust again. He seemed a bit unsure at first, but she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, urging him on. He shook his head at her urging, "No, wanna savor it, take my time."

She met his eyes, smiling and nodding in agreement. His breath fanning gently over her face he tilted his head down and seared her soul with a soft kiss. She lost herself in him...in that moment it was only the two of them and everything was perfect.

...

Carol rubbed Sophia's shoulder gently as they watched their group load up supplies to take with them. Sophia didn't look happy, but she was quiet and Carol was worried about her. Daryl kept throwing glances in their direction and she knew that he could tell that something was wrong with Sophia as well.

They were almost done loading everything and Carol knew that they would be leaving very soon so they needed to say their goodbyes. She dropped to one knee in front of Sophia, searching her daughter's eyes gently. "Honey, is everything okay?"

Sophia averted her eyes and shrugged. "Guess so."

"Are you worried about the others?" Carol hated to press Sophia, but she didn't want her to hold all of her emotions inside either.

Sophia shrugged her hand off and glared up at Daryl as he approached them, her eyes watery with unshed tears. "We just got you and now your gonna leave?" She huffed.

Carol swallowed and reached for her again, but Daryl's gentle touch on her arm stopped her. He took a step in Sophia's direction, "I'll be-"

"No!" Sophia shouted suddenly, drawing everyone's attention in her direction. "Just go! Leave! I don't care!" Her words broke on a sob and she spun on her heel, running for the woods.

"Sophia!" Carol shouted.

Daryl squeezed her hand quickly, taking off in a jog after the younger girl and Carol pressed one hand to her throat as she watched them go. It tore her up to know that Sophia had gotten so attached to Daryl that she was now trying to push him away because she expected him not to return. Sophia was tired of being hurt so she was trying to shield herself from her emotions and Carol blinked back her own tears for her little girl.

"She's gonna be fine," Maggie said softly as she stood next to her. "We'll find a way to keep her occupied while they're gone."

"I think I've got some board games in the closet," Beth spoke up suddenly. "I'll go check and see if they're still there."

"I'll go with you," Carl spoke suddenly, his face turning red when Rick cast him a curious look. "In...in case you need help," he stuttered.

"Okay," Beth smiled. "Come on then."

Rick watched them go with a shake of the head, "Gonna have to keep my eye on that boy," he muttered.

...

"Sophia!" Daryl shouted as he entered the woods, following the loud sounds of her footsteps.

She picked up her pace, but she was no match for Daryl who was born for the wilderness and he caught up to her easily, grabbing her by the arm. She jerked it from his grasp in frustration and swiped at her eyes angrily. There was nothing she hated more than someone seeing her cry. She wasn't a baby and only babies cried.

"You're gonna be late. You shouldn't have followed me. I can handle myself," she said.

"The hell you say!" Daryl snapped. "You were makin' enough noise to alert half tha goddamn country!"

"Don't yell at me!" Sophia yelled.

"You're yellin' at me!" He yelled back, the tendons in his neck straining.

She sucked in a shaky breath and shoved him, but he was solid and didn't move which only angered her further. Why wouldn't he just go away? She didn't need him, didn't need anyone really. They had gotten along just fine before he had come along. She wasn't meant to have a dad anyway. All men did were just ruin everything.

Her shove turned into punches, balling her little fists and hitting him in the gut. He still stood there staring at her, taking it all in. He never raised a hand to hit her back or even tried to push her away and it confused her.

Daryl spread his arms out wide, "Get it all out," he urged. "I ain't goin' anywhere."

"Yes you are! You're leavin'! Good riddance! We don't need you here!" She huffed, swiping at her hair that was falling into her eyes. She quickly tired out and then the stupid tears came again, spilling down her cheeks so fast she couldn't stop them if she tried. Without thinking she threw herself against him again and he caught her, wrapping his big arms around her and holding her tightly against his chest. She pressed her face into his shirt and cried until she couldn't cry another drop. He never let up, resting his chin on the top of her head as they stood just inside the shadows of the forest.

"It's a risky move...goin' today," Daryl said suddenly. His voice rumbled in his chest, soothing her whimpers. "I don't know what's gonna happen or how soon we're gonna make it back. I can promise ya one thing though." He set her on the ground and knelt before her, putting himself at her level. "I'm gonna do everything in my power ta come back to you an' your Mama. I ain't never had much family ta speak of besides my brother so I'm still learnin' how all this works, but I ain't goin' in there carelessly an' I ain't goin' down without a fight. Can you understand that?"

Sophia drew in a shuddering breath as she searched his deep blue eyes. "Alright," she finally agreed.

"There's still a whole lotta shit I have to teach ya," he continued. "Can't let lil' Grimes show ya up, can we?"

Sophia pursed her lips out with a huff, "Pft, there's no way that's happenin'."

Daryl chuckled, standing up and leading her back towards the others, "That's what I thought."

Sophia couldn't help the smile that teased her face even as she tried to hold it back. "I can't believe you compared me to Carl."

He bumped her hip with his own as they walked, "Can't believe ya made me run after ya ass so I guess that makes us even then, huh?"

A giggle bubbled up from her throat, "Not hardly, but nice try."

...


	36. Chapter 36

...

Carol tried everything she could to keep busy while the others were gone, but she couldn't stop thinking about how they might not ever return. It was so bad that she hadn't even been able to stay until they had pulled out, choosing instead to busy herself with mindless chores. It was hard enough knowing that they were going in the first place and it would have been even harder to watch the cars drive away.

She mindlessly folded and re-folded the same t-shirt over and over, her brain replaying her last night with Daryl in the hayloft. He was everything she ever wanted, but it made her irritated that she hadn't found it until now. The world had been a terrible place before the apocalypse, but the odds were stacked against them even higher now. She sighed.

"He's gonna be fine you know," Dale said, catching her off guard. "I can't say the same about that shirt you're folding to death though."

Carol stopped mid-fold and pursed her lips as she glanced at the shirt in her hands. She chuckled and sat down at the picnic table they used for eating. "You think so?" She asked.

Dale nodded, propping one boot onto the other side of the table's bench. "Rick's a strong leader. He's managed to keep the group alive this long. He wouldn't put the others in jeopardy, especially with Lori and Carl to come back to."

Carol nodded her head in agreement. Dale was right. Rick was a strong and mostly fair leader. They were all strong and they would make it. She had to keep her faith.

"You're right of course, but that still won't stop me from worrying," she said.

Dale grinned, "We'll always worry about the ones we love. It's human nature."

They were both startled by the appearance of Lori and Carl stepping towards the table. Lori looked stern, but Carl stared at the ground not meeting her eyes and instantly all of her senses went on high alert. She stood up placing both palms flat on top of the picnic table.

"What's going on?" Carol asked nervously, "Lori?"

Carl tried to walk away, but Lori grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, forcing him to stay put. "Carl has something to tell you about Sophia," Lori said.

Carol's face grew pale, "What happened?"

...

"What do you think?" Rick whispered to the four of them, his eyes constantly scanning the area around them for threats.

They were on the outside perimeter of the town Michonne had told them about. There wasn't much to be seen, but they could see the armed guards standing along a boarded gate. Shane and T-Dog had already made a trip around the fence, peeking in where they could, but there hadn't been much that they could actually see. Daryl didn't have a good feeling about this at all and the people on guard didn't seem the neighborly sort. The amount and type of weapons he had seen so far only enhanced that feeling of unease. He had to be extra careful now...there was more for him to live for.

"They definitely don't look the friendly sort," T-Dog spoke.

"They got high powered guns Rick. Those ain't police issue either," Shane warned.

Rick swore under his breath, "Military?"

Shane nodded, "That would be my guess."

"Way I see it," Daryl interjected, "is we got two choices. We can either take 'em out here an' now or leave the farm. There's no way we can stick around with something like this so close by."

Rick studied him and ran a hand across his beard with a worried expression. "We're gonna need a plan then. We've gotta play this smart."

"Count me in," Michonne added firmly.

...

"What the fuck is all the commotion about?" Merle griped as he and Andrea both exited their building.

Andrea craned her neck around him to see, "Everyone's crowded down by the wall," she noted. "You think there's a meeting going on?"

Merle shook his head, "Nah, the Gov'nor don't strike me as the meetin' type. Not a public one anyway," he muttered. "Let's go take a gander darlin'."

They fell into step beside one another, both of them staring curiously towards the crowd. Merle could hear voices talking and one of them struck him as familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. It wasn't until the owner of that voice came into view that realization hit him. He felt Andrea's hand on his arm, her tension radiating through her touch.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked Karen.

"This guy just strolled up to the gates out of nowhere and started blubbering about needing help. Looks shady if you ask me though," Karen explained.

"Hey man, I mean no harm you know. Just lookin' for a place to stay that's safe," Shane's voice rang out loudly over the crowd.

"Where did you say that your people were?" The Governor asked.

"Told you I ain't got no people no more," Shane repeated. "Walkers got 'em."

The Governor smirked, "Walkers? That's what you call them?" He exchanged an amused glance with Martinez, but the other man didn't return his smile.

Shane bristled, "What the fuck do you call them?"

"We call them biters," Milton chimed in.

Shane snorted, "Yeah, cause that's so much better."

Merle was watching the scene unfold before him intently. He was trying to stay focused, but his thoughts kept drifting to his brother. He needed to know if his brother was still out there somewhere...if he was still alive. He needed answers and he needed them soon. He sensed that something was up, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was no way that out of their whole group only Shane had survived unless something drastic had happened. If Shane had done something with his brother then Merle was going to stick his size eleven boots straight up that hillbilly cop's asshole. He would feel a hell of a lot better if her knew that his brother was safe somewhere. He hated not knowing what was going on worse than anything.

"We've got to do something Merle. This doesn't feel right," Andrea whispered.

"The fuck ya want me to do darlin'?" Merle gritted his teeth, knowing that Andrea wasn't the source of his frustration. She had gotten under his skin and now he had to keep her safe as well as watch his own ass. No woman had ever had that power over Merle Dixon before.

Andrea didn't have an answer for him and as he turned his attention back to the scene in front of them he knew that shit was about to hit the fan. His intuition was kicking in and his whole body began to tense in preparation.

"Kill him," the Governor ordered dismissively.

Merle cursed under his breath as Andrea broke away from him to run towards them. "No!" Andrea shouted.

Merle pushed several people out of his way, growling at the ones he had to forcibly move aside. He struggled to make his way to Andrea whose smaller body had slipped through the throng of people much easier. He saw the flash of a gun out of the corner of his eye, but before he could reach Andrea, one of the Governor's men grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her.

Merle's blood began to boil and he growled, seeing red as his fury surged through his bloodstream. Andrea bucked in the man's grasp and the man backhanded her sharply across the face. He reacted on autopilot, but he was ambushed by two men pouncing on him. It didn't deter him though until a shot rang out. He tried to look around and see the source of the shot, but a third man latched onto him, finally bringing him to a halt.

He jerked in their grasp and spit in someone's face. It was only when he felt the unmistakable cold steel barrel of a gun being pressed to his temple that he fully settled down, his heart thundering within his chest. His blood ran cold even though he was still angrier than ever. They were fucked unless he could come up with a plan quick.

And he still didn't even know who had been shot.


	37. Chapter 37

...

Very few times had anything in Daryl Dixon's life shocked him, but the moment he saw his brother and Andrea in the crowd he felt that shock straight to the gut. He could feel the sweat gathering at his temple as he watched Shane attempt the distraction that would hopefully allow Michonne and T-Dog to sneak in the back through a small breach in the fence that they had discovered. Daryl's breathing grew harsh and he wiped his palms on the material of his pants several times in an effort to rid it of the sweat that kept accumulating.

"You alright?" Rick whispered from beside him.

Daryl's jaw twitched as his eyes remained locked onto the scene before him. Merle looked unharmed and so did Andrea, but Daryl wondered why they were there with those people. Merle Dixon wasn't one to hang with a crowd and that bothered Daryl that he was there watching Shane spout off whatever bullshit he could come up with to keep these people preoccupied.

"No." Daryl's voice was deathly low and slightly raspy from the emotions that were flowing through him from seeing his brother alive again. A part of him had always known, but seeing that confirmed was even better.

Daryl's blood ran cold as he heard the order to kill Shane being given and beside him Rick's tension radiated. They exchanged a quick glance and Daryl saw the worry in his own eyes reflected back at him through Rick. Killing Shane wasn't part of the plan and it was something that neither of them had really anticipated getting to that point. Daryl wanted to kick Shane's ass for letting his sarcasm bleed through, but he didn't have time to worry about Shane as awful as it was. His concern at this moment was his brother and protecting him from any crossfire.

Everything began to happen at once, but Daryl saw the three men jump on his brother seconds before the gunshot went off. He didn't miss the gun that one of the bastards pressed to his brother's temple either and Daryl was running towards that gate before he could give it much thought. Rick cursed behind him, moving just as quickly and they climbed atop of the now unguarded fence, Rick firing off several shots as Daryl simultaneously loaded his bow. He took out the man with the gun to his brother first.

He didn't know if Merle knew that he was here yet, but being Merle he wasted no opportunity given to him. He elbowed one of the men in the crotch and slammed another's nose into his skull. Daryl started to yell for him, but then saw that Merle was making his way over to Andrea who was fighting her own battle.

"Christ!" Rick hissed as they dropped down the side into the pits of it all.

He gestured to Daryl and they ducked down behind several vehicles to regroup. From across the way, Rick spotted T-Dog and Michonne and pointed them out to Daryl who nodded once in confirmation. Shots continued to be fired and Daryl made his way away from Rick to the corner of another vehicle to get a different vantage point. He knifed a man who backed to close, edging him down to the ground as he pulled the knife free of the man's neck. He did a quick thrust through the brain and swiped his knife on his pants to rid it of the blood.

"Drop it," An icy voice behind him ordered and Daryl's nostril's flared as he felt the tip of the gun nudge him in the back of the head.

He slowly lowered his knife to the ground beside his bow and held both hands up by his side. The man grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him upwards. Daryl spotted Rick getting the same treatment and they communicated silently with their eyes. All around them several men and even women were lying haphazardly along the hard ground. Apparently they had done quite a bit of damage, but it just hadn't been enough.

Daryl's chest heaved as he breathed in and out in irritation. From across the street his eyes met his brothers and he saw the relief flood Merle's eyes. No words were spoken between them, but they had always been able to communicate without words and he knew his brother was okay. Merle nodded once, scowling as he was prodded forward by a large black man with a gun standing behind him and Andrea. Daryl noticed that Andrea clung to Merle and it surprised him, but he had no time to ponder those things as they were all ushered into a circle, surrounded by several others with guns.

Daryl closed his eyes briefly as he spotted Shane lying motionless on the ground, a wide spread of blood already tinting the grass red beneath him. He knew Rick spotted it too because he felt the other man tense. Michonne and T-Dog appeared unharmed for the most part. T-Dog was holding his arm, but it looked like only a flesh wound from a knife and he nodded his head at Daryl to indicate that he would make it.

"Well now, isn't this a nice little surprise? You thought you could come in here and attack my people with just the five of you?" The Governor strolled around them, swinging his gun around in his hands.

"You killed one of our people," Rick responded loudly. "We retaliated."

"Your man came in here on false pretenses. I think you were planning an ambush before I killed him. You underestimate me," The Governor replied.

"No," Rick replied. "I think you underestimate us."

The Governor laughed dryly and stopped suddenly, walking up to them. He stopped several feet away and raised his gun, firing a shot without warning. Daryl saw it coming and tried to push Rick out of the way, effectively blocking the shot, but not from himself. He bit down on his lip harshly, crying out for a second as the bite of the bullet tore through his arm.

"Fuck you!" Rick yelled.

Daryl felt several hands on him as someone helped lower him to the ground. He was dizzy and he tried to remain standing, but soft hands stroked his arm and he briefly saw Andrea's face swim in front of him. There was another shot and Daryl scrambled to keep check of all of his people. To his surprise the Governor was the one who yelled and through his own haze he saw the man fall to the ground.

Rick and his brother sprung into action, taking full advantage of the opportunity and wrestling guns away from the others who held them. Daryl blinked, groping blindly for something to use as a weapon to help. His vision blurred dangerously and his ears perked as he heard someone call for him. Chaos resumed around him, but he fought from passing out. He would recognize that voice anywhere and his blood ran cold. _Sophia._

Sophia was calling him.

...

When Daryl came to, he found himself lying on a strange bed in a room he had never seen before. He immediately went on high alert, but tiny fingers on his hand calmed him.

"Mama!" Sophia shouted, "He's awake!"

Daryl groaned at the pain that radiated through his arm and when he tried to move it he found that it was bandaged tightly. It felt heavy and he gave up trying to move it, the pain more manageable if he left it still. He squinted at Sophia who had tears streaking down her cheeks as she gripped his hand tighter than he ever thought she could.

And then Carol was there and he felt such an overwhelming surge of emotion rush through him at the sight of her that he had to close his eyes for several seconds just to get himself under control.

"Daryl?" Carol's voice was soft and soothing. It was also laced with emotion as well and he could tell without looking that she had been crying too. Dammit, if they were all crying then he knew there was no way he was gonna make it through the next ten minutes or so with his emotions like they were.

"M' alright," he murmured as she gripped his hand, the same one that Sophia currently had in a death grip. He opened his eyes and drank in the sight of the both of them, alive and well.

"Do you need something for pain?" Carol asked as he winced slightly.

He gritted his teeth and shook his head, "I'll manage," he replied. He was more interested in knowing what the hell was going on and what had happened since he had been out. Was everyone still alive? Where were they?

"He's my fuckin' brother and I don't give a good goddamn who you are sweets. Step the fuck aside or I'll move ya myself," Merle's loud and bossy voice could be heard clearly through the closed door. Seconds later, Merle entered the room, having either made good on his threat or been allowed entrance willingly. Merle's body seemed to relax some as he saw Daryl awake and both girl's holding onto him.

Merle sucked his teeth with a huff, "Hmph. Figures ya ass would find a way to use this to ya advantage."

Daryl chuckled then coughed softly, wincing still as his arm throbbed. "Screw you brother," he replied good-naturedly.

Merle stared at him and then grinned widely. He walked up to Daryl and nudged him in the shoulder. Daryl clenched his jaw as his brother pushed on the side that had been hit. He knew that his brother was being a bastard on purpose and though it annoyed him it also felt good to have the bastard back.

"Twat outside didn't wanna let me in. Said ya needed yer rest or some bullshit like that. Told her to take a hike an' then she hit on me so Andrea's out there givin' her the stink eye." Merle puffed his chest out proudly.

Sophia giggled and Daryl smiled at her, squeezing her hand softly. Then he remembered hearing her voice before he had passed out. "Were you here?" He asked Sophia.

She blushed and then cast her eyes downward as Carol's expression grew stern. "Sophia decided that she just couldn't let you come on this mission alone so while no one was looking she snuck into one of the vehicles," Carol explained sternly. "As-"

Carol tried to continue explaining, but Merle cut her off. "Goddamn brother, should have seen it. She's like lil' Rambo. Shot that bastard Gov'nor right in the eye an' he went down like a whore on Sunday. Fuckin' beautiful," Merle grinned at Sophia and Daryl saw her mouth twitch, but Carol's glare stopped the smile from consuming her face.

"I was scared he killed you Daryl! So I did like you taught me to do...we own this bitch now," Sophia couldn't stop her smile this time. "Merle said it was so."

"Merle!" Carol stood up and pointed her finger at Merle. "I'll ask you nicely this time to watch your language around Sophia. I understand you think it's _awesome_ that my little girl saved all of your asses," Carol winked at Sophia over her shoulder. " _But_ , I'd appreciate it if you would kindly let me talk without interrupting me. I know you're Daryl's brother, but we're a part of his family too now and we would like some time to visit with him as well. I'll make sure you get your time soon." She patted Merle's stomach sweetly and turned back to Daryl, dismissing his brother.

Daryl watched the exchange with an expression of awe and admiration for this woman he loved. He forgot all about the pain of his arm as he pulled himself up higher in the bed and smirked at his brother. Merle huffed in frustration, muttering underneath his breath about pushy broads as he headed for the door. Once he was gone from the room, Daryl cast his eyes to Sophia.

"Ya know ya can't go around doin' stuff like that," he said softly. Sophia expelled a long breath and nodded. "I depended on ya to take care of yer Mama while I was gone. Thought we had an understandin' that you would keep an eye on her an' that I would come back to the both of ya."

"But-" Sophia began before Daryl cut her off.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd simply come to me next time instead of scarin' me an' your Mama. That bein' said," He paused and locked eyes with her. "I'm proud of ya kid."

Sophia's bottom lip quivered and she threw herself across his chest without a second thought. Daryl used his good arm to hold her tightly to him, squeezing her as hard as he dared. He chanced a look at Carol and saw her barely keeping it together as she watched them. He opened up his arm and she was there instantly, leaning over Sophia and hugging him as well. This was his family and he hadn't ever had this much support and love before, but now that he had gotten a taste he never wanted it to fade.

"I love you," he whispered into Carol's ear.

"I love you too," she replied. "Thank you for staying alive."

"Someone's gotta look after ya," he murmured.

"Daryl's our guardian angel Mama," Sophia piped up.

Carol nodded at her daughter, "Yes he is sweetheart, yes he is."

...


	38. Chapter 38

...

"Hey you two, council meeting in one hour! Just a heads up," Glenn called to Daryl and Carol as he jogged across the one street in the town.

As it turned out, the town was called Woodbury and for most it really was like a small town. What had once been just a small section of shops within a larger town had turned into its own miniature version of a town. They had doctors, kids, fresh vegetables, electricity, and running water at their disposal.

After the fall of the Governor and several of his men, the town had taken on an eerie silence. Rick had called an emergency meeting within his own group and they discussed and voted on whether or not they wanted to try and integrate with the citizens already occupying the space. A huge town meeting was called and every resident of Woodbury was present as ideas were tossed around and the situation at hand was discussed. As it had turned out, the townspeople hadn't been all that happy under the Governor's ruling and no one seemed to mourn the loss of the man who had seemed to have no heart.

A council was established consisting of nine people who met twice a week to plan runs, discuss changes, and vote on ideas. There was no longer just one leader and everyone's opinion was taken into consideration. The groups integrated with minimal hiccups that over the course of several months seemed to smooth themselves out. They worked together to adopt a new system, a new order in the town and everyone seemed happier for it. All together things were running about as smoothly as they could ever hope given the circumstances.

Daryl had taken a vacant apartment with enough space for the three of them and they were still adjusting to having this normalcy about their lives now. The walkers were still there and sometimes they still tended to crowd around the town walls, but together they were able to diminish any threats effectively. Life was good, but there were times that Daryl found himself waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"So," Carol said, breaking through Daryl's thoughts. "We've got an hour...screw around?"

Daryl snorted and cut his eyes to her and she batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously then burst out laughing. He grinned and grabbed her by the hand, practically dragging her down the sidewalk back to their new home. They barely made it inside of the doorway before he kissed her, long and searing. She returned his kiss with equal fervor as she twined her arms around his neck.

"What time's Sophia done with school today?" He murmured between kisses.

"Noon. Two more hours," Carol replied breathlessly as she tugged at his shirt.

He helped her out by shrugging out of it, his hands immediately making a grab for her own. She swatted them away and began to work the buttons open slowly, teasing him with a sexy grin on her face. Daryl watched her, biting down on his lip softly in an effort to keep his hands off of her. The effort lasted mere seconds before he growled in frustration and grabbed her shirt, popping the last few buttons in his haste to get to her.

Carol gasped and he covered her mouth with his own. She helped him shed his pants, laughing as they both almost tangled together and fell. Daryl caught them both by grabbing onto a table near the doorway. He swept off the contents with his hand, sending the items crashing to the floor in his haste. Carol squealed, her sounds quickly turning to moans as he lay her upon the table and began to kiss her naked skin.

"Daryl anybody could walk in," she murmured as his lips slanted heatedly over one of her nipples, drawing the tip into his mouth enthusiastically.

"I locked the door," Daryl muttered. "Need ya now."

Carol bit her lip and then nodded, losing herself to the sensations of pleasure that this man elicited in her. He stared down into her eyes as he lined himself up with her, sliding into her slowly. It was like coming home every time for them both and they sighed together, his hand finding hers on the table, their fingers entwining as he thrust into her. It took her no time at all to feel that familiar rise of sensation seconds before her orgasm overtook her and she came undone around him, his eyes hot on her own. She ran her hands lovingly through his hair, occasionally tugging on it sharply in that way she had found that he liked.

"I love you," she whispered.

His eyes flashed with desire," Love you," he whispered back. His muscles tensed and he held her tightly to his chest as he spilled himself inside of her. She murmured words of love into his ear as they rocked together. He drug himself up onto his elbows and stared down into her face, his finger tracing over her features softly.

"Why is it that we never seem to use the bed for sexual activities?" Carol asked with a grin.

"Bed's are overrated," Daryl replied. "'Less ya wanna do it in the bed next time?"

Carol shrugged, "I'm happy doing it wherever as long as I'm doing it with you."

"Damn right," Daryl agreed with a teasing growl.

They stayed there for several more moments before getting up. "I'm going to go and freshen up a little before we head to the town hall," Carol kissed his cheek, patting his butt firmly before disappearing from the room. His eyes followed her as she left and he took the time to get his own clothing back in place.

As usual he wondered what the others were up to. He was still slowly adjusting to the fact that everyone wasn't grouped together in tight quarters or out in the open. It made him feel disconnected with everyone in a way, but they usually all saw each other as some point during the day so it wasn't so bad. He also had to get used to being around more people now that they were staying and that was the hardest adjustment for him. He wasn't one to hang around in crowds and Woodbury was getting a little crowded lately with the occasional survivor who happened upon them. The council had already discussed moving the fence further out to open up more living space for everyone.

"Daryl?" Carol called as she walked out of their bedroom, a magazine in her hand. "What's this?" She raised a brow at him as she showed him the magazine.

Daryl felt his face flame and he scratched at his neck. He had forgotten all about that shit. "Got that from Carl back at the farm. Swiped it from him to keep him from readin' it an' then I must have forgotten about it," he explained.

Carol tossed it onto the table and planted one hand on her hip, giving him a look. Fuck, he was going to kill Carl. This shit was coming back to bite him in the ass.

"That's a porn magazine. You sure it was Carl's?"

Carol didn't sound mad and Daryl felt himself relax some. She even seemed like she was almost teasing him. There was a brisk knock at the door and Daryl turned towards the sound, grateful for the interruption. As soon as he unlocked the door, Merle burst inside with a frown.

"Fuckin' woman's drivin' me nuts!" Merle ranted as he entered their apartment.

Daryl met Carol's eyes and they exchanged a knowing grin. This was an almost weekly occurrence. Since Merle and Andrea had decided that they had some sort of feelings for one another, they seemed to battle constantly. Merle wasn't one for relationships and Andrea claimed she just wanted him to try. Merle would get flustered and then shit would spiral so he would come over and rant to his brother or them both depending on who was at home at the time. They learned to mostly listen and not to provide much input as Merle ranted. Usually it lasted for several minutes in which Merle would raid their cabinets for snacks and then he was gone. Later that same day Merle and Andrea would be spotted all over each other somewhere. Apparently they liked making up as much as they liked arguing and sometimes Daryl wondered if that wasn't why they argued to begin with.

"What is it this time Merle?" Carol crossed her arms with a smile to wait.

Merle threw up his hands, "All she does is nag! Merle do this, Merle do that...you should stop cussin' so much Merle," Merle mimicked Andrea's voice and Daryl barked out a laugh, shaking his head at his brother. "Goddammit! I'm fuckin' serious 'bout this shit!" Merle fussed. He sat down on one of their armchairs and paused. "Hey! You fucker," Merle accused his brother. "You stole my mag. Thought this shit got stolen by the sheriff back at the quarry."

"That was yours?" Daryl asked. "Caught Carl lookin' at that shit. You need to be more careful."

Merle cackled in amusement. "Shoulda let the boy keep it. Hell, mighta' done him some good. Need to toughen him up a lil' bit."

"I think he's just fine. It's Sophia we should be worried about. She's got herself a little crush on Carl," Carol piped up.

Daryl and Merle both slid their eyes to her in disbelief. Both Dixon's looked a little bothered by that statement, but it couldn't be helped. Daryl and Merle both had become attached to Sophia. She was a part of their family now, a Dixon through and through and no one would ever tell them any different. They were like protective bears waiting to attack at the slightest indication.

"He better keep his lil' hands to himself," Daryl muttered.

"Hell, better keep an eye on Lil' Rambo brotha. She's pretty damn insistent. Reckon' if she wants Grimes then she's gonna have him. Damn boy better show some respect or it'll be my size eleven boots up his skinny ass," Merle retorted.

"How long we got before that meetin'?" Daryl asked her.

"Probably about twenty minutes...why?" She asked suspiciously.

Daryl and Merle exchanged a grin. "I'll meet ya there. Gonna run on over an' have us a chat with Carl."

"You boys better be nice to that young man," Carol warned.

Merle cackled, "Ya say that now 'til we catch him with his hand down lil' missy's pants an' then you'll be singin' a different tune darlin'."

Carol frowned, "He's over with Glenn today doing basic electronic study. Be fair, but scare him good," she insisted.

Daryl grinned as her protectiveness shown through. He pulled her to him for a kiss as Merle opened the door, waiting on him. He cupped her face, "Love you woman," he declared fiercely.

"Love you too," she smiled at him in adoration. "Now get going. See you in a bit," She squeezed his hand and picked up the magazine, tossing it to Merle. "Don't forget this. Have fun boys."

"Yes ma'am," both men replied seconds before closing the door behind them. Carol smiled to herself as she heard them horseplaying in the hallway before they left the building. Live may not have been perfect, but they had each other and they were a family now. They were safe and as long as she had her guardian angel, then they wouldn't have anything to worry about.

...


End file.
